Love or Dumb?
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Sakura Haruno gadis biasa yang jatuh cinta dengan anak konglomerat dari Uchiha Corp. Cintanya terbalas karena Sasuke tersentuh dengan pengorbanan yang Sakura berikan. Namun masalah besar datang menghadang percintaan mereka. Akankah cinta mereka bersatu kembali? /RnR\ [AU]
1. Relationship

**Love or Dumb?**

**Naruto ** (c) **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Uchihamelia**

**^SasuSaku Fanfiction^**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OOT, Typo, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter ****1****:**** Relationship**

Sakura Haruno, gadis kelas XII IPA-1 yang mempunyai rambut panjang mencolok berwarna merah muda, berkulit putih mulus, badannya sedikit kurus, dengan iris _emerald_ yang menghiasi kedua bola matanya. Mempunyai banyak teman, namun bukan termasuk gadis populer di Konohagakure High School. Tetapi ia beruntung karena mempunyai dua sahabat terkenal. Yang pertama Ino Yamanaka—gadis yang populer dengan keseksiannya dan anak dari pemilik butik serta toko bunga terkenal 'Yamanaka'. Dan sahabat satunya lagi adalah Hinata Hyuga—gadis yang populer karena anak direktur dari pemilik _departement store_ 'Hyuga' yang mempunyai wajah yang cantik dan terkenal ramah. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri hanya seorang gadis biasa. Ayahnya hanyalah seorang pekerja kantoran, dan ibunya seorang perawat di sebuah klinik yang ada di kota Konohagakure ini. Sakura menyukai seorang lelaki populer di Konohagakure High School sejak ia baru masuk ke SMA ini. Memang itu biasa saja, karena hampir semua gadis di sekolah ini menyukainya.

Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, anak konglomerat dari Uchiha Corp, pemilik yayasan Konohagakure High School, dan mempunyai banyak perusahaan besar di beberapa kota besar dalam negeri. Sasuke mempunyai tubuh yang tinggi dan ideal, wajahnya tampan, hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya yang tipis dan sexy, berambut raven keren, dan memiliki sepasang _onyx_ hitam pekat di matanya. Tatapan _stoic_nya mampu membius para gadis yang melihatnya. Sasuke seorang yang dingin, cuek, dan tidak peduli sekitarnya.

Pagi ini Sakura bangun terlambat. Pagar sekolahnya hampir saja ditutup. Ia pun segera berlari menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai dua, padahal ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tunjukkan pada kedua sahabat populernya itu.

Sakura segera membuka pintu kelas XII IPA-1 yang sudah tertutup itu. Napasnya terengah-engah karena ia berlari lumayan jauh dari pintu gerbang sekolah menuju kelas.

"Sakura Haruno, kau terlambat lagi," kata seorang pria yang memakai masker dengan rambut berwarna abu keperakan itu. Sakura yang tak sadar jika pelajaran kelas telah dimulai segera menoleh ke sumber suara yang berdiri di dekat _white board_ yang terpampang di depan kelas itu.

"Maaf, Kakashi-_sensei_, tadi ... tadi taksi yang kutumpangi mogok," ucap Sakura sekenanya.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_, itu alasan klasik tahu," seru seorang siswa berambut kuning jabrik yang duduk di samping Sasuke. Sakura sudah hafal betul siapa pemilik suara itu, ia pun langsung menoleh ke arah para murid yang sudah duduk rapi di mejanya masing-masing.

"Naruto _baka_, itu bukan alasan, tapi kenyataan!" balas Sakura tak ingin kalah.

"Hei ... hei ... sudah duduklah di kursimu, Sakura. Kamu saya perbolehkan ikut pelajaran karena baru terlambat 2 menit. Dan kalian semua sudah tahu 'kan peraturannya jika kalian terlambat lebih dari 3 menit, kalian dilarang mengikuti jam pelajaran saya," ujar Kakashi dengan suara lantang.

Murid-murid hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura segera duduk ke kursinya yang ada di samping Ino dan Hinata. Ya, di sekolah ini satu meja memang terdiri dari 3 buah kursi.

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata memang duduk sebangku, sedangkan tepat di belakang meja mereka adalah tempat duduk cowok-cowok populer di sekolah ini. Yaitu Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai.

Sai adalah kekasih Ino, mereka belum lama menjalin status pacaran. Sedangkan Naruto adalah pacar Hinata, dan mereka sudah pacaran setahun lalu sejak kelas XI dulu. Di antara cowok populer tersebut memang hanya Sasuke yang belum memiliki pacar, karena Sasuke adalah lelaki yang paling dingin dan cuek seantero Konohagakure High School.

Jam pelajaran Kakashi telah selesai, guru bermasker itu segera pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Ino, Hinata, apa kalian tahu hari minggu kemarin aku pergi ke mana?" ucap Sakura sambil memandang kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Jelas aku tidak tahu, _forehead_. Kau 'kan tidak mengabariku apa pun kemarin," jawab Ino.

"Me-memangnya kemarin pergi ke mana Sakura?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Aduh Hinata, ditanya malah nanya balik. Ya udah aku kasih tahu. Kemarin sepupuku yang tinggal di perbatasan Konohagakure dan Sunagakure datang berkunjung. Dia adalah seorang fotografer profesional, dan dia mengajakku ke pantai kemarin. Coba kalian tebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Dia mengajakmu berkencan?" tebak Ino asal.

"_Pig_, itu tidak mungkin. Dia 'kan sepupuku." Sakura geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku tahu. Kalian pasti bermain ombak," tebak Hinata.

Sakura geleng-geleng kepala lagi. "Bukan. Tapi dia memintaku untuk menjadi modelnya kemarin. Sasori-_niisan_ akan ikut kontes fotografer di Sunagakure seminggu lagi, jadi kemarin kami melakukan pemotretan dengan aku sebagai modelnya," terang Sakura sambil terkekeh malu.

"Benarkah _forehead_ ? aku ingin melihat hasil jepretan foto itu," seru Ino penasaran.

.

.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Yamato _sensei_ memasuki kelas. Dan jam pelajaran kedua pun dimulai. Setelah jam pelajaran Yamato selesai dan guru tersebut meninggalkan kelas, Sakura langsung mengeluarkan _gadget_nya yang berukuran 10 _inch_ dari dalam tasnya.

"Hei ... kalian pasti terkejut melihat hasil fotoku kemarin," ujar Sakura sambil menaruh _gadget_nya di atas meja dan diletakkan di tengah Ino dan Hinata itu.

"WOWWW. Sakura kau ..." Ino tertegun melihat foto itu, ia menutup mulutnya sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa tercengang menatapnya.

Lalu Ino mengangkat _gadget_ itu dari atas meja dan menekuk kedua lengannya hingga _gadget_ tersebut sejajar dengan wajahnya yang otomatis ketiga orang yang duduk tepat di belakang meja mereka dapat melihat gambar tersebut dengan jelas.

Naruto langsung mengambil _gadget_ itu dari tangan Ino. Sakura, Hinata dan Ino langsung membalikkan tubuh mereka ke arah belakang memandang tiga lelaki tersebut.

"Wow, Sakura-_chan_, kau sungguh sexy sekali. Tidak kusangka tubuhmu itu indah."

"Itu benar. Foto-foto ini menggoda sekali, Sakura. Dan ternyata ... kau itu benar-benar sexy." Kagum Sai dengan sebuah senyum sungguhan.

Foto dalam _gadget_ tersebut adalah foto Sakura hasil jepretan Sasori—sepupunya. Dalam foto itu tampak Sakura yang mengenakan bikini berwarna merah muda, terlihat sexy yang membuat belahan dada dan setengah tonjolan yang ada di dadanya terlihat jelas. Di foto itu Sakura sedang berpose dengan tangan kiri yang ditaruh di pinggangnya dan kepalanya menghadap ke langit yang membuat leher jenjangnya telihat menawan.

Dalam foto kedua Sakura yang masih menggunakan bikini yang sama sedang belari mengejar ombak yang membuat bokong indah mungilnya terekspos sempurna, dan memperlihatkan kaki jenjang mulusnya yang begitu cantik. Sedangkan di foto ketiga Sakura yang masih memakai bikini merah muda tersebut tidur di atas pasir putih pantai dengan sinar matahari _sunset_ yang mengenai tubuhnya, hingga membuat tubuh indahnya bercahaya kemerah-merahan. Kaki jenjangnya disilangkan, tangan kirinya ditaruh di atas kepalanya dan tangan kanannya tetap di pinggang, sedangkan matanya terpejam.

"Hn. Sexy dan cantik," gumam Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruto, Sai, Hinata dan Sakura menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa _teme_? Tumben sekali kau berkomentar biasanya kau selalu diam," sahut Naruto terkejut.

"Naruto benar. Biasanya kau selalu tak peduli pada apa pun," timpal Ino.

"Kalian aneh. Sadarlah, aku juga laki-laki normal. Jadi wajar kalau aku juga tergoda melihatnya," jawab Sasuke santai kemudian ia menatap iris _emerlad_ Sakura.

"Kau ... cantik," ujarnya. Sakura langsung _blushing_. Semburat merah muda tampak jelas menghiasi pipinya.

"Sakura, apa setelah pemotretan itu sang fotografer menyentuh tubuh indahmu?" tanya Sai dengan senyum palsu andalannya.

"Kau gila, Sai. Fotografernya adalah sepupuku," ujar Sakura dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kesal. Lalu Sakura langsung mengambil _gadget_ yang tengah ada di tangan Sasuke tersebut.

"Kalian semua, dengar! Kalian harus tutup mulut dan jangan beritahukan siapa pun tentang aku yang berfoto seperti ini. Kumohon," pinta Sakura dengan wajah yang memelas haru.

"Baik, Sakura. Tentu aku akan merahasiakannya," jawab Hinata tanpa ragu. Ino menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju. Kini Sakura menatap bergantian tiga orang lelaki yang belum memberikan responnya itu.

"Karena kau adalah teman kecilku, dan sahabat dari kekasihku, jadi aku juga akan mencoba untuk menutup mulutku," ucap Naruto.

"Aku akan mencobanya, jika mulutku tidak keceplosan sendiri untuk membocorkannya," kata Sai.

"Dan kau ... Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil menautkan alisnya. Ia harap-harap cemas.

"Hn."

Sakura bernapas lega. Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, dan murid-murid langsung berhamburan menuju kantin. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata tengah menyantap makan siang mereka di kantin. Sementara Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai tengah berada di kantin juga. Meja yang mereka duduki jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan meja para gadis.

Sasuke menatap gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Cara dia makan, mengunyah makanan, mengobrol, dan bahkan cara dia minum pun Sasuke perhatikan. _Dia cantik juga_. Bisiknya dalam hati.

"Hei _teme_, kau sedang memandangi siapa?" seru Naruto sambil menggoyangkan tangan Sasuke, dan membuat Sasuke langsung memalingkan pandangannya dari Sakura.

"Aku tak menatap siapa pun."

"Bohong. Tadi aku melihat kau sepertinya sedang memandangi ... Sakura sambil senyum-senyum sendiri," ujar Sai.

"Untuk apa aku memandanginya?" jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi _stoic_nya.

"Kau naksir padanya, ya? Ayo ngaku," tuduh Naruto. Mata _blue saphire_nya memandangi _onyx_ hitam Sasuke penuh selidik.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka melihat seorang lelaki berambut merah dan bertato 'Ai' di keningnya menghampiri meja Sakura. Lalu lelaki itu duduk di samping Sakura yang berhadap-hadapan dengan kursi Ino dan Hinata.

"Siang Sakura, sedang apa?" tanya lelaki tersebut—yang bernama Gaara.

"Makan siang. Apa kau juga sudah makan, Gaara-_kun_?" tanya balik Sakura.

"Tentu. Hmm, Sakura ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Pulang sekolah aku tunggu kau di pintu gerbang masuk."

"_Okay_. Memangnya kau ingin membicarakan tentang apa Gaara-_kun_?" Sakura penasaran.

"Tentang sesuatu. Dan ... ini untuk mu." Gaara memberikan sebatang coklat yang dihiasi dengan sebuah pita berwarna merah muda. Lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"_Cieee_," goda Ino dan Hinata kompak.

"Apaan sih kalian?" Sakura malu pipinya kembali merona.

"Se-sepertinya Gaara menyukaimu Sakura," tebak Hinata.

"Ya nggak lah. Kita hanya teman lagi. Dia memang selalu baik padaku, tapi kita hanya sebatas berteman saja, kok."

"Kalau sepulang sekolah nanti, ternyata dia menembakmu bagaimana?" tebak Ino.

Sakura hampir saja mengeluarkan kembali minuman yang baru saja ia teguk. "Jangan _ngaco_ deh, _pig_."

"I-itu bisa saja terjadi 'kan?" kata Hinata.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tapi aku menyukai seseorang, sejak aku kelas satu SMA dulu."

"Siapa _forehead_? ayo beritahu, aku penasaran," sahut Ino.

"Aku belum bisa bilang pada kalian siapa, yang pasti orang itu sekelas dengan kita sekarang."

"Be-berarti dia bukan Gaara, ya? Karena Gaara 'kan anak XII IPS-1," ujar Hinata.

"Ya, _forehead_, kok main rahasia-rahasian gitu, sih, sama sahabat sendiri." Ino cemberut. Pura-pura merajuk.

"Maaf, bukannya aku tidak memercayai kalian. Hanya saja aku merasa tidak cocok untuknya."

"Kok bisa? Bisa kau sebutkan pada kami ciri-ciri orang itu bagaimana?" seru Ino lagi yang semakin penasaran.

"Hahaha, kan sudah kuberitahu kalau orang itu sekelas dengan kita. Udah cukup itu aja info yang bisa aku kasih. Ayo ke kelas, bel masuk udah bunyi, _tuh_!" Sakura langsung berdiri, dan kembali menuju kelas bersama Ino dan Hinata.

"Sakura-_chan_, itu coklat dari siapa?" tanya Naruto yang sudah ada di kelas, begitu melihat mereka menuju tempat duduknya.

"Dari temanku," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa Gaara anak kelas XII IPS-1 itu pacarmu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sakura langsung menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Naruto. Kedua alisnya ditekuk. Tapi kemudian ia tertawa pelan. "Mau tau aja," jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

.

.

Orochimaru yang terkenal sebagai guru ter_-killer_ di Konohagakure High School itu memasuki kelas XII IPA-1. Orochimaru tidak pernah pandang bulu meskipun dia anak kepala sekolah atau anak pemilik yayasan Konohagakure High School—jika anak tersebut tidak mengerjakan tugas atau mengumpulkan tugas yang ia berikan, maka murid itu pasti dihukumnya dengan kejam.

"Keluarkan tugas _paper_ kalian dan taruh di atas meja!" perintahnya tegas.

Murid-murid pun langung mengeluarkan tugas _paper_ mereka dari dalam tas dan menaruhnya di atas meja masing-masing.

"_Shit!_ Ke mana lagi tugas sialan itu. Aku sudah capek mengerjakannya semalam," gerutu Sasuke sambil mengobarak-abrik isi tasnya.

"Kenapa _teme_? tugasmu tidak ada?" tanya Naruto.

"Sial, sepertinya tugasku tertinggal di rumah. Orochimaru pasti menghukumku, dan _tousan_ akan mengetahuinya, lalu ikut memberiku hukuman juga di rumah," gerutu Sasuke lagi.

"Aduh bagaimana dong, _teme_?" Naruto ikut panik.

Sasuke adalah murid terpintar di kelas ini. Dari kelas X sampai kelas XII sekarang ia selalu menjadi peringkat satu di kelas. Selain ia memang memiliki otak yang genius, tuntutan dari ayahnya yang mengharuskan semua keturunan Uchiha untuk selalu menjadi nomor satu dan juga takdir dirinya sebagai pewaris Uchiha Corp, membuat Sasuke rajin belajar dan selalu menjadi murid terbaik di setiap semesternya. Sasuke benar-benar panik. Sakura yang duduk persis di depannya dapat mendengar semua obrolan Sasuke dan Naruto yang ada di belakang, ia bisa merasakan kepanikan yang sedang Sasuke rasakan.

"Akuilah ini sebagai tugasmu." Sakura menoleh ke meja belakang dan menaruh tugas _paper_ miliknya di hadapan meja Sasuke.

"Hei, pink, tidak mau. Kau sendiri nanti bagaimana?" Sasuke mencoba mengembalikan tugas milik Sakura dengan menggoyang-goyangkan kursi yang diduduki Sakura.

"Sudah jangan berisik, nanti ketahuan," bisik Sakura.

Orochimaru mulai berjalan memeriksa setiap meja murid-muridnya. Ia berhenti tepat di meja Sakura.

"Mana tugasmu?" tanyanya tegas.

"A-Ano _sensei_ ... tugasku, tugasku ketinggalan di rumah," jawab Sakura kikuk.

Orochimaru tersenyum sinis. Ia kembali melanjutkan inspeksinya memeriksa semua meja murid-murid kelas XII IPA-1. Setelah itu ia kembali ke meja guru yang ada di depan kelas. "Sakura Haruno, majulah ke depan," ujarnya keras.

Dengan langkah takut, Sakura segera menuju ke depan kelas dan berdiri di dekat meja _sensei_ _killer_-nya itu.

"Kalian semua tahu apa hukumannya jika tak mengerjakan tugas saya? Hah?" seru Orochimaru kesal.

Murid-murid hanya menundukan kepalanya, takut. Suasana kelas XII IPA-1 pun berubah hening.

Sasuke mencoba berdiri untuk membela Sakura, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto. "Jika kau berdiri sekarang dan mengakui semuanya, maka pengorbanan Sakura-_chan_ akan sia-sia, karena kalian berdua akan sama-sama dihukumnya nanti," bisik Naruto pelan.

Sasuke mencerna ucapan Naruto, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membela Sakura, karena ucapan Naruto tersebut benar.

"Haruno, coba kau sebutkan lagi apa alasanmu tidak mengerjakan tugas saya," tukas Orochimaru.

"_Gomen sensei_. Saya sudah mengerjakannya, hanya saja saya lupa memasukannya ke dalam tas tadi malam."

"Nah, itu adalah alasan _klise_ buat saya. Sakura Haruno, saya tahu kau murid yang pintar dan selalu masuk dalam rangking 3 besar di kelas. Tapi sudah saya beritahu bukan? Saya tidak pernah pandang bulu kepada siapa pun. Sekarang angkat kakimu satu ke belakang, dan letakkan kedua tanganmu di telinga."

"Ta-tapi _sensei_, saya 'kan memakai rok," bantah Sakura.

Semua siswi di Konohagakure High School memang memakai seragam rok kotak-kotak di atas lutut.

"Saya tidak peduli, karena kau sendiri juga tidak peduli dengan tugas yang saya berikan. Cepat lakukan. Pelajaran akan segera saya mulai," bentak Orochimaru.

Sakura tampak menahan buliran air mata di ujung matanya. Ia pun mulai mengangkat kaki kanannya ke belakang, dan tangannya diletakkan di samping telinganya.

"Terus seperti itu hingga jam pelajaran saya berakhir. Dan lakukan seperti ini juga untuk dua pertemuan jam pelajaran saya selanjutnya."

Beberapa tetesan bening mulai jatuh di pipi mulus Sakura, ia malu. Ini pertama kalinya ia dihukum di depan kelas, karena Sakura adalah murid teladan yang selalu mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya.

Sasuke memandangi Sakura dari tempat duduknya dengan tatapan iba. _Bodoh! Kenapa gadis itu mau berkorban untukku? Hah? Ia bahkan mendapat hukuman seperti itu karena aku. Gadis cantik yang malang. _Rutuk Sasuke kesal dalam hatinya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya di sela-sela jam pelajaran Orochimaru, kesabarannya benar-benar sudah habis.

"Ya, Sasuke Uchiha. Ingin bertanya?" ucap Orochimaru.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian berkata, "Apa bisa saya yang menggantikan hukuman itu untuk Sakura Haruno?"

Semua mata di kelas XII IPA-1 langsung tertuju pada Sasuke, begitu pula dengan Orochimaru dan Sakura yang sama kagetnya dengan murid-murid yang lain.

"Tidak. Karena ini kesalahan Haruno, jadi dia sendiri yang harus menanggung akibatnya."

Sasuke baru saja akan membuka mulutnya kembali, tapi didahului oleh Sakura.

"Ini kesalahanku. Tak perlu ada satu orang pun yang menggantikanku. Aku baik-baik saja dengan ini," seru Sakura tegar.

"Kau benar, Haruno. Ayo kita lanjutkan kembali pelajarannya," kata Orochimaru dengan wajah yang tanpa merasa bersalah. Benar-benar kejam.

Setelah jam pelajaran Orochimaru selesai, Sakura segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat di atas wajahnya, ia menangis.

"Sakura, kenapa kau berkorban demi Sasuke?" tanya Ino setengah berbisik di telinga Sakura. Karena sebenarnya, Ino juga melihat tindakan Sakura saat memberikan tugas miliknya dan kemudian menyimpannya di atas meja Sasuke tadi.

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil terus menangis pelan.

"Sakura ... kau pasti sakit dan merasa malu 'kan? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" bisik Hinata yang tak kalah khawatir dari Ino melihat sahabat merah mudanya tersebut.

.

.

Shizune memasuki kelas. "Anak-anak, untuk pelajaran Biologi kali ini, kita adakan di lab biologi lantai tiga, ayo ikuti saya ke lab sekarang. Saya akan mengabsen kalian di sana," ujar Shizune yang mengumumkan dengan volume suara keras.

"Ka-kalian pergilah ke-ke lab duluan. Nanti ak-aku akan menyusul," sahut Sakura sambil sesenggukan.

Ino dan Hinata pun mengangguk. "Kami tunggu di lab, ya," jawab mereka kompak.

Semua murid-murid segera keluar kelas dan menuju lab biologi. Sakura masih menangis dan menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang membelai lembut rambut merah muda miliknya. Spontan Sakura langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke," ucapnya terkejut.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menghapus air mata yang telah menganak sungai di pipi Sakura dengan jari-jari tangannya. "Kenapa kau berkorban demi aku, Sakura?" tanyanya lembut.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan air mata kembali turun dari sudut ekor matanya. Ia terharu.

"Jawab aku. Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak ingin melihatmu dihukum."

"Kenapa tak mau melihatku dihukum?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Karena ... karena a-aku." Sakura berhenti dan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Karena kau apa? Lanjutkan," pinta Sasuke.

"Karena aku mencintaimu. " Sakura langsung berdiri dari duduknya, tapi ketika ia akan melangkah, tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke yang membuatnya jadi kembali menduduki kursi.

"Katakan sekali lagi!"

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Puas?" kata Sakura dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Wajahnya sudah sangat merona merah. Dentuman di dadanya juga berdebar kencang. Ia malu karena akhirnya ia mengakui perasaannya, langsung di hadapan Sasuke—orang yang ia cintai.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir manis Sakura. Ia mengecupnya dengan lembut, menekannya dengan pelan-pelan. Perasaannya dibuat menghangat dengan kecupan ini.

Sakura terkejut. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa bahagia dengan ciuman yang Sasuke berikan. Ia merasa nyaman. Mengikuti naluri, ia membalas kecupan bibir Sasuke. Ketika merasa Sakura mulai membalas ciumannya itu, Sasuke mulai berani melumatnya. Perlahan-lahan, ciuman lembut itu pun berubah menjadi ciuman yang penuh gairah. Tangan kanan Sasuke memegang kepala belakang Sakura untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Dan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan posesif.

Terbawa akan suasana, Sasuke mulai memaksa Sakura untuk membuka mulutnya. Tetapi mulut Sakura tetap tertutup rapat. Tak menyerah, Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya dengan kuat mencoba untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam gua pertahanan milik Sakura. Berhasil. Karena akhirnya mulut Sakura pun terbuka. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, lidah Sasuke segera masuk ke dalamnya dan menari-nari di dalam mulut Sakura. Ia mengabsen barisan gigi Sakura satu per satu. Sesekali ia menjulurkan lidah Sakura untuk mengajaknya berdansa. Sakura yang mulai terbawa suasana, membalas permainan lidah Sasuke. Keduanya bertukar saliva, berdansa lidah dengan panas. Saat merasa napasnya mulai sesak, dan ia membutuhkan pasokan oksigen yang lebih banyak, Sakura dengan impulsif mendorong dada Sasuke. Ciuman panas keduanya pun berakhir. Tautan bibir keduanya terlepas.

Terlihat ada jejak air liur yang menetes di ujung sudut bibir masing-masing.

"Itu jawabanku," ucap Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura bengong karena ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke tersebut. "Jawabanmu ... untuk apa?" tanya Sakura ambigu sembari mengerutkan keningnya.

"Atas pernyataan cintamu tadi. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah pacarku. Jadi kau dilarang dekat dengan laki-laki lain selain aku. Mengerti?"

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak menembakmu. Aku hanya mengatakan tentang perasaanku saja."

"Aku tahu! Dan itu sama saja," ucap Sasuke yang kemudian menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya untuk berdiri.

"Ayo ke lab biologi sekarang. Kita benar-benar sudah terlambat," tukas Sasuke lagi dan mereka pun segera keluar dari dalam kelas dan berlari menuju lab biologi yang ada di lantai tiga.

.

.

****TO BE CONTINUED****

**.**

**A/N**

Ini fanfic Rate M pertama saya, dan fanfic pertama juga. Jadi maaf kalo jelek, gaje, abal-abal, kependekan, banyak typo, dll.

Lemonnya belom ada, ya. Karena ini baru chapter satu. Oke oke? Hehehe *nyengir kuda*

Mungkin di chapt 2 atau 3 baru ada lemonnya.

So, bersabar dan tungguin dulu aja ya, minna...

Silakan sampaikan komentar-komentar kalian dan ditunggu reviewnya :)

Thankiss :*


	2. The gift

**Love or Dumb?**

**Naruto** (c)** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Uchihamelia**

**^SasuSaku Fanfiction^**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Rate M, AU, OOC, OOT, Typo, etc.**

**Chapter ini dikhususkan untuk 18+**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****The gift**

Sakura dan Sasuke masuk secara diam-diam ke lab biologi sehingga Shizune tidak menyadarinya. Secara kebetulan, Shizune juga belum mengabsen murid-murid yang menghadiri mata pelajarannya, jadi Sasuke dan Sakura tetap dihadirkan dalam absen hari ini meskipun sebenarnya mereka terlambat hampir 30 menit lamanya.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Murid-murid segera melengang keluar dari kelas untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Sakura, ayo pulang sekarang. Akan aku antarkan kau pulang," sahut Sasuke.

Naruto, Sai, Ino dan Hinata langsung _speechless_ mendengarnya. Apa yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan? Apa mereka tidak salah dengar?

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, _teme_?" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tentu tidak, _dobe_," balas Sasuke.

"Ada angin apa kau Sasuke, tiba-tiba ingin mengantarkan Sakura pulang?" tanya Sai bingung, namun ekspresi di wajahnya masih tetap datar.

"... karena dia pacarku."

"APAAA?" sahut Ino dan Hinata bersamaan. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum malu-malu dan tampak jelas ada rona kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

"Kapan kalian jadian?" tanya Naruto yang semakin bingung melihat keadaan ini.

"Hmm, saat jam pelajaran biologi tadi," jawab Sakura sambil tersipu malu, dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya itu.

"Jadi ... kalian datang terlambat ke lab karena baru saja pacaran?" kata Ino memperjelas situasi.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Wah! Selamat ya, _teme_, Sakura-_chan_, akhirnya kalian pacaran juga. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya," seru Naruto ikut berbahagia.

"Selamat _forehead_, aku ikut berbahagia untukmu." Ino memeluk Sakura erat.

"Selamat ya, Sakura. Sekarang aku tahu siapa orang yang kau maksud—yang kau cintai sejak dari kelas X SMA dulu itu," ucap Hinata dengan wajah polosnya.

"Apaaa? Jadi Sakura-_chan_ sudah mencintai Sasuke _teme_ sejak ia dari kelas X SMA dulu? Begitu, Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto tampak terkejut.

Muka Sakura benar-benar memerah bak udang rebus sekarang. Ia tak menyangka Hinata dengan polosnya bisa menebak siapa orang yang dicintainya, dan dengan polosnya juga membocorkannya dalam sekejap. Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa malu.

"Hinata, kau memang sahabat yang baik ya," sindir Sakura sambil tersenyum masam. Walau bagaimanapun ini bukan kesalahan Hinata, gadis berambut indigo itu hanya terlalu polos saja, hingga ia tak tahu mana yang harus disimpan sebagai sebuah rahasia dan tidak.

"Ma-maaf Sakura, a-aku keceplosan," aku Hinata sembari tersenyum aneh, merasa serba salah karena kepolosannya sendiri.

"Ya sudah, selamat untuk kalian berdua. Ino, ayo pulang sekarang," sahut Sai sambil menarik tangan Ino dan langsung keluar dari kelas, karena mereka berenam masih berada di dalam kelas sedari tadi bel pulang berbunyi. Setelahnya Naruto dan Hinata juga ikut meninggalkan kelas.

"Hm, maaf Sasuke, aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini. Kau boleh pulang duluan," ucap Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Aku ... aku ada janji bertemu dengan teman sepulang sekolah ini."

Hening sejenak. Sasuke mencoba memaknai esensi kata teman yang dimaksud Sakura. Tapi ambigu. Teman ada berbagai jenis. Bisa laki-laki, bisa perempuan. Bisa teman biasa, bisa juga teman spesial. Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk bertanya. "Teman? Apa dia ... laki-laki?" _onyx_ milik Sasuke menatap curiga ke iris _emerald_ Sakura.

Sakura menganggukkan kepala, "Tapi dia hanya sebatas temanku saja, kok, Sasuke."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya padamu untuk menjauhi laki-laki lain selain diriku, heh?"

"Aku tahu, Sasuke. Tapi kami hanya berteman. Selain itu ... aku juga sudah berjanji untuk menemuinya." suara Sakura sedikit bergetar.

"Hn, baiklah. Karena janji bertemu itu kau buat sebelum kau menjadi pacarku, jadi aku mengizinkan. Tapi ingat, Sakura, jangan bersikap macam-macam. Dan untuk waktu berikutnya, kau tidak boleh lagi berjanji bertemu dengan laki-laki lain, baik dia itu temanmu atau apalah itu." Sasuke pun pergi keluar dari kelas dengan sedikit mendengus kesal.

Sakura menuju arah jendela kelasnya, karena kelas mereka berada di lantai dua dan tepat menghadap ke arah halaman Konohagakure High School, jadi Sakura bisa melihat Gaara yang telah menunggunya di pintu masuk gerbang. Ia segera mengambil tasnya lalu berlari keluar kelas menuju pintu gerbang tersebut.

.

.

Napasnya terengah dan pendek-pendek karena ia capek berlari.

"Kau belari dari kelasmu menuju ke sini, Sakura?" tanya Gaara yang melihat Sakura terengah dan beberapa butiran keringat menghiasi keningnya.

"I-iya Gaara-kun, maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Gaara mempertajam arah pandang matanya, "Hm, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga belum lama menunggu di sini."

"Ja-jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan Gaara-kun?"

"Kau butuh minum? Sebaiknya kita bicara di cafe saja, bagaimana?"

Sakura termenung, ia mengingat kembali perkataan Sasuke yang memintanya untuk menjaga sikap dan tidak berlaku macam-macam. _Sekarang aku adalah pacar Sasuke__.__D__an Sasuke pasti __akan __cemburu jika tahu aku__ dan Gaara-kun pergi__ ke cafe_. Gumamnya di dalam hati.

"Sakura?" ucap Gaara sambil menyentuh pundak Sakura, karena dilihatnya gadis pink itu malah melamun dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Eh. I-iya maaf Gaara-kun, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi ke cafe bersamamu. Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan di sini saja?" kata Sakura yang baru sadar dari lamunannya itu.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu sebentar, ya." Gaara berjalan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka berdiri. Tak lama, ia keluar dari dalam mobilnya, dengan tangan kanan yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Tingkah Gaara sedikit aneh, ia tampak canggung sekali.

"Ada apa Gaara-kun?" sahut Sakura yang bingung melihat gerak-gerik Gaara yang tampak seperti orang salah tingkah.

Tiba-tiba Gaara berlutut sambil menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah ke hadapan wajah Sakura. Iris _jade_nya menatap intens _emerald_ milik Sakura.

"Maukah menjadi kekasihku, Sakura?" Bola mata _jade_ Gaara menatap dalam pada viridian Sakura tanpa berkedip. Pancarannya tulus penuh kasih dan sayang.

Sakura terperanjat. Ia terkejut hingga matanya terbelalak. Hari ini ada dua orang lelaki yang menginginkan dirinya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi Gaara terlambat, karena Sakura baru saja resmi menjadi kekasih dari Sasuke beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun Sakura juga merasa tidak enak melihat Gaara yang dengan begitu tulus dan romantis menyatakan cinta padanya. Tetapi hati Sakura juga tidak bisa berbohong begitu saja. Ia memang tidak pernah mencintai lelaki berambut merah yang kini ada di hadapannya itu. Hatinya tidak pernah merasa berdebar-debar jika ia berada di dekat Gaara. Berbeda dengan saat ia berada di dekat Sasuke, jantungnya selalu memompa lebih cepat dan berdetak tak karuan tanpa bisa ia komandokan. Dan wajahnya juga selalu merah merona tiap mendengar Sasuke berbicara. Ya, Sakura memang mencintai Sasuke sejak ia awal masuk ke SMA ini. Jadi wajar jika dirinya merasakan hal seperti itu tiap kali berada di dekat Sasuke.

"Kau terlambat, Gaara-kun. Baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu aku menjadi kekasih orang lain. Dan ... aku juga mencintai lelaki itu. Maaf," jawab Sakura dengan lirih, wajahnya tertunduk sedih ia tak berani menatap wajah Gaara yang ada di hadapannya.

Gaara bangkit lalu menjatuhkan bunga yang sedang digenggamnya, jemari tangannya kemudian mengangkat wajah Sakura yang tengah tertunduk itu.

"Benarkah? Siapa lelaki beruntung itu, Sakura?" Gaara mencoba untuk menetralisir kegugupan dan kecanggungan yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Dia ... dia, Sasuke Uchiha."

Mengernyitkan dahinya, setelahnya Gaara berkata, "Uchiha? Kau—benar-benar mencintainya?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya antusias, bola matanya tampak berbinar ceria. "Ya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Maafkan aku, Gaara-kun."

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Itu hakmu untuk mencintai siapa pun. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Maaf sudah menyita waktumu." Lalu Gaara berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura, dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

.

.

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

Sakura yang sedang berbaring dan hampir saja tertidur karena jam juga telah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam, tampak terkejut saat mendengar lantunan lagu Richard Marx yang berdering dari ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja di samping kasur tidurnya.

"Halo," sapa Sakura tanpa melihat terlebih dulu siapa yang menelponnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku sejak pulang sekolah tadi?" sahut suara di seberang telepon.

Sakura terkejut. Ia membuka kelopak matanya yang sudah tertutup dan langsung terduduk di atas kasurnya. Ia sudah hafal betul siapa pemilik suara ini.

"_Gomen__,_ Sasuke. Aku lupa kalau harus mengabarimu. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua aktivitas harianku tanpa harus mengabari siapa pun. Jadi—"

"Jadi mulai sekarang biasakan untuk selalu mengabariku tentang semua aktivitasmu." Sasuke menginterupsi perkataan Sakura dengan cepat.

"Baik, Sasuke. Kau belum ngantuk?"

"Hn. Kau sudah tidur? Oh ya, panggil aku Sasuke-kun. Dan jangan gunakan sufiks 'kun' pada lelaki lainnya. Termasuk pada Gaara."

Sakura menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis. Ia berasumsi sepertinya Sasuke cemburu. "Hehe, iya Sasuke, eh maksudku, Sasuke-kun. Ya, tadi aku sudah tertidur, sebenarnya."

"Panggil aku Sasuke-kun, Sakura. Dan tadi siang, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Gaara?"

"Hah? Kau tahu jika aku bertemu dengan Gaara? Padahal aku tidak memberitahumu, lho." Sakura mendengus pelan, bibirnya sedikit tertekuk ke atas.

"Tadi aku tak langsung pulang. Aku menunggumu di dalam mobil yang diparkir di luar gerbang sekolah. Jadi aku melihat semuanya. Saat Gaara menyentuhmu, dan saat lelaki itu memberikan setangkai mawar padamu," ujar Sasuke dengan suaranya yang datar tanpa tekanan.

"I-itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mencoba untuk menjelaskan keadaan tadi.

Jeda sejenak, keduanya terdiam dalam asumsinya masing-masing. Setelah menghela napasnya dengan cukup keras, Sasuke bertanya lagi, "Jadi ceritakan padaku apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

Sakura menarik napasnya terlebih dahulu. Ia akan berkata jujur dan menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke. Ia yakin akan keputusannya. "Gaara-kun, eh maksudku, Gaara. Dia, dia tadi bilang kalau dia cinta ... padaku. Tapi tentu saja aku langsung menolaknya. Karena aku sudah mempunyai kau, Sasuke-kun."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menyahut di seberang telepon. Suaranya sedikit tertahan, hatinya juga sedikit kebas entah sebab apa.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Tetaplah setia padaku, Sakura. Dan ... selamat malam." Sambungan telepon pun terhenti, Sakura tersenyum senang dan kembali ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Sakura resmi menjadi pacar Sasuke. Pagi ini sebelum berangkat ke sekolah Sakura telah meminta izin pada Sasuke melalui aplikasi BBM_-_nya untuk tidak pulang bersama dengannya. Ia akan pergi bermain dulu dengan Ino dan Hinata, dan Sasuke telah memperbolehkannya.

Sejak hari mereka pacaran, Sakura memang sudah diharuskan oleh Sasuke untuk selalu mengabarinya tentang kegiatan yang akan ia lakukan. Dan jika Sasuke melarangnya untuk melakukan itu, Sakura harus menurutinya. Tapi Sakura tidak keberatan dengan sikap Sasuke yang seolah mengekangnya dan _over protektif _tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak berkeberatan.

Sakura sampai di kelas tapi sahabat-sahabatnya belum ada yang datang, jadi ia hanya duduk termenung di kursinya, sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang sedikit mengganjal di otaknya.

"Pagi, _forehead_, tumben sekali kau datang lebih pagi," sapa Ino.

"Karena aku bersemangat ingin segera pulang dari sekolah," jawab Sakura sekenanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kau ini. Baru saja datang sudah mau pulang lagi," kata Ino sambil menjitak kepala Sakura pelan.

"_Ohayou_," Sapa Hinata yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata," jawab Ino dan Sakura serempak.

"_Pig_, Hinata, pulang sekolah nanti kalian jadi 'kan, mengantarku ke mall?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Hinata dan Ino menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau beli, sih?" ujar Ino yang merasa penasaran.

"Aku juga bingung mau membeli apa. Ini untuk hadiah ulang tahun Sasuke-kun besok."

"Jadi besok adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke?" tanya Hinata.

"Tepat sekali. Menurut kalian, sebaiknya aku memberikan dia kado apa?"

"Baju kemeja saja, _forehead_," seru Ino antusias.

"Ja-jangan, aku punya kakak laki-laki. Neji _nii__san_ pernah bilang padaku kalau ia suka jika perempuan memberikannya kado jam tangan di hari ulang tahunnya. Sebaiknya memberi kado jam tangan saja, Sakura," ucap Hinata memberi saran pada sahabatnya.

Sakura sedikit berpikir, keningnya berkerut, sebelum pada akhirnya ia berkata, "Aku setuju denganmu, Hinata."

Sepulang sekolah ini, semua murid kelas XII dari semua jurusan diminta untuk berkumpul di aula sekolah karena akan ada pemberitahuan yang akan disampaikan oleh kepala sekolah mereka.

"Perhatian semua, harap diam dan dengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan kepala sekolah sampaikan," seru Jiraiya tegas. Suasana di aula yang semula ribut dan berisik pun, seketika langsung hening dan sunyi.

"Ini berita penting untuk kelanjutan masa depan kalian, jadi dengarkan dengan saksama apa yang akan saya sampaikan," sahut Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah Konohagakure High School.

"Karena ada kebocoran soal yang terjadi di lembaga pendidikan pemerintahan, jadi dengan berat hati saya beritahukan bahwa Ujian Nasional untuk menentukan kelulusan kalian dari sekolah ini, akan kita laksanakan lusa yakni pada hari senin. Sebelumnya, kami mohon maaf telah memajukan jadwal ujian kalian terlalu cepat. Tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusan pemerintah juga pihak sekolah," jelas Tsunade dengan suaranya yang lantang.

"Jadi kami harap, kalian persiapkan diri kalian untuk belajar dengan serius dua hari ini. Sabtu dan minggu kalian harus _full_ belajar dengan baik di rumah masing-masing, karena senin kita akan Ujian Nasional," terang Orochimaru dengan tatapannya yang dingin dan mematikan.

"Sekarang silakan bubar, dan jangan lupa untuk belajar," seru Tsunade lagi.

Wajah murid-murid kelas XII yang tadinya semangat akan menyambut _weekend_ tiba-tiba saja menjadi kuyu, kerutan beban terlihat langsung di kening mereka masing-masing.

"Maaf Sakura, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut mengantarmu ke mall sekarang. Aku harus segera pulang ke rumah untuk persiapan belajar," ujar Hinata dengan suaranya yang terdengar lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Aku mengerti," jawab Sakura.

"Ayo berangkatsekarang, _forehead_. Kita harus cepat dan segera kembali ke rumah untuk belajar," seru Ino yang segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk pergi ke mall.

Setelah menemukan jam tangan yang bagus dan cocok untuk Sasuke, Ino dan Sakura segera pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

.

.

Sakura langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. _Bagaimana bisa aku fokus untuk belajar menghadapi __ujian__, sementara aku kini tengah sibuk mempersiapkan surprise untuk ulang tahun kekasihku_. Gerutu Sakura kesal.

Setelah membungkus kado untuk hadiah ulang tahun Sasuke, Sakura segera belajar hingga tak terasa sudah jam 11.30 malam. "Hmm, tiga puluh menit lagi Sasuke akan berulang tahun yang ke delapan belas, sebaiknya aku belajar lagi saja, untuk menunggu hingga jam 12.00 malam tepat untuk meneleponnya," gumam Sakura sambil tersipu sendiri.

Alarm ponsel Sakura berbunyi—yang menandakan sudah pukul 12.00 malam. Ia pun segera mengambil ponselnya lalu menelepon Sasuke. Cukup lama ia menunggu hingga akhirnya seseorang di seberang teleponnya mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hn." Sasuke beresonansi sambil menguap cukup keras.

"_Happy birthday my love, happy birthday honey, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you_, Sasuke-kun." Sakura dengan riangnya bernyanyi di telepon, sontak Sasuke langsung terbangun dan membuka kelopak matanya yang sudah tertutup itu.

"_Arigatou_ Sakura, bahkan aku sendiri lupa dengan hari ulang tahunku." Sasuke terharu, nada suaranya terdengar lembut.

Sakura tersenyum, walaupun Sasuke tidak melihatnya, tapi ia tetap mengukir senyum di bibirnya karena berhasil membuat kekasihnya terharu bahagia karenanya, perasaannya jadi ikut gembira. "Sama-sama, Sasuke-kun. Aku mempunyai hadiah kecil untukmu."

"Terima kasih, padahal tak perlu repot-repot, Sakura. Baiklah aku akan mengajakmu makan malam di rumahku. Aku jemput besok jam setengah enam sore, ya."

Sore ini Sakura tengah bersiap untuk makan malam di rumah Sasuke, ia menggunakan _dress_ berwarna merah tanpa lengan di atas lutut, dan dipadukan dengan _cardigan_ berwarna hitam untuk menutupi lengannya. Rambut merah muda panjangnya tergerai dengan rapi, kemudian ia memakai bando berwarna merah sebagai aksesori kepalanya. _Aku harus terlihat sopan, karena akan bertemu dengan orang tua Sasuke__-__kun_. Gumamnya di depan cermin. Setelah selesai, Sakura pun keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Sakura, kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Kizashi—ayahnya. Nada suaranya terdengar sewot.

"A-ano ... _ot__ousan_, aku harus pergi ke pesta ulang tahun teman. Tidak akan lama, paling lambat jam sembilan malam aku pasti sudah pulang ke rumah," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum merayu agar diberikan izin keluar rumah oleh ayahnya itu.

"Hei, Sakura. Bukankah Ujian Nasionalmu itu besok pagi? Kau harusnya belajar sekarang!" kata Mebuki—ibunya, ikut menyahuti.

"Aku sudah belajar semalaman kemarin bahkan hingga menjelang pagi, _ok__aasan_. Selain itu anak _o__kaasan_ ini 'kan sudah pintar, jadi _ok__aasan_ tidak perlu khawatir." Sakura kini merayu ibunya, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat, jangan lebih dari jam sembilan malam. Mengerti?" ujar Mebuki memperingatkan.

Sakura pun mengangguk. Setelah menggunakan _h__igh __h__eels_nya, ia segera keluar dari rumah, menuju mobil Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya di depan pagar rumah Haruno itu.

"Lama sekali," keluh Sasuke begitu Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil, wajah tampannya tampak cemberut.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun, aku kesulitan mendapatkan izin keluar dari _ot__ousan_ dan _ok__aasan_ karena ujian sialan besok itu."

"Hn, aku mengerti."

Lantas mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke pun melaju dari kediaman keluarga Haruno.

Mereka pun tiba di rumah Sasuke. Sakura terpesona melihat betapa megah rumah kekasihnya itu. Sasuke langsung mengajak Sakura ke ruang makan, di meja makan yang besar itu telah tersedia banyak makanan. Namun Sakura merasa ada yang aneh.

"Orang tua dan kakakmu ke mana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"_Niisan_ sedang mengelola perusahaan yang ada di Amegakure. Sedangkan _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ sedang berada di Sunagakure. Jadi di sini hanya ada kita. Mari kita mulai makan malamnya."

Sakura dan Sasuke pun makan malam berdua, dalam diam. Tanpa suara, yang terdengar hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu yang bersentuhan dengan piring. Selesai makan, Sasuke langsung mengajak Sakura untuk berdiri dan menarik tangannya.

.

.

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ke kamarku," ucap Sasuke. Yang kebetulan kini mereka sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sakura terperanjat kaget. _Mau apa Sasuke membawaku ke kamar__nya_? Bisiknya di hati.

"Duduklah!" kata Sasuke, yang menginstruksikan Sakura untuk duduk di _sofa_ panjang yang ada di kamarnya itu.

"Ke-kenapa membawaku ke kamarmu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Supaya lebih spesial_,_" jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Ini ... untukmu." Sakura menyodorkan sebuah kotak hadiah kecil yang telah dibungkus dengan rapi ke tangan Sasuke. "sekali lagi ... selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-kun," lanjutnya dengan senyuman merekah terbingkai di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi ... yang kuinginkan bukan ini, Sakura, melainkan dirimu," ujar Sasuke yang kini menggeser posisi duduknya untuk mendekati Sakura.

Sakura menatapnya ambigu. Kemudian Sasuke mengikis spasi di antara mereka. Bibir tegasnya mencium bibir Sakura dengan tempo yang lembut. Sakura langsung memejamkan matanya, saat sensasi dingin dan kenyal menempel di bibir merahnya. Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menutup kelopak matanya. Sasuke mulai menekan bibir Sakura lebih dalam, saat perempuan berambut merah muda itu mulai membalas ciumannya. Kini ciuman kelembutan itu pun berganti dengan ciuman yang lebih bernafsu. Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura, lidahnya memaksa menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura. Pertahanan Sakura pun melemah karena lidah Sasuke terus memaksanya untuk masuk. Lidah lelaki itu mengajak lidah sang wanita untuk menari dan berdansa bersama. Sekarang Sakura mulai terbawa suasana. Ia tak pernah tahu jika ciuman mampu membuat libidonya naik, dan membangkitkan hawa nafsu.

Tangan kanan Sasuke kini mulai membuka _cardigan_ yang dipakai oleh Sakura untuk menutupi lengannya itu. Namun belum selesai, tangan Sakura segera menahannya. "Kau tak mungkin bisa berhenti jika aku melepaskan_ cardigan_ku," lirih Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sekilas, lalu malah menggendongnya _a__la_ _bridal style_ dan membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya itu di atas kasur tidur miliknya. "Aku memang tak berniat untuk berhenti," ucapnya sambil berseringai.

Sakura yang kini sedang terbaring itu, segera dilepaskan paksa _cardigan_nya oleh Sasuke. Maka tampaklah Sakura dengan _dress_ merah tanpa lengan yang seksi dengan tonjolan di buah dadanya yang terlihat semakin jelas. Sasuke kembali mencium bibir manis Sakura, lelaki itu semakin bernafsu melumatnya. Entah bagaimana cara tangan Sasuke bekerja, karena kini ritsleting _dress_ di belakang punggung Sakura telah terbuka. Sambil tetap menciumnya, Sasuke menarik dress tersebut dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Sakura mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang sedang berada di atasnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ini kenapa?" seru Sakura setelah berhasil sedikit mendorong badan Sasuke hingga membuat ciuman mereka pun terlepas. Ia mulai kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang semakin keterlaluan. Sasuke masih berada di atas tubuh Sakura, namun kedua lengannya ditekuk di sisi kiri dan kanan, sehingga Sakura bisa berbicara sejenak.

.

"Kau tanya aku kenapa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang mencintaiku, Sakura?" Sasuke mulai terbawa emosi, nada bicaranya juga sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

_Emerald_ Sakura menatap dalam _onyx_ Sasuke dengan tatapan haru. "Iya, aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Tapi bukan begini."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat ke atas, obsidian sehitam jelaganya berkilat, "Lalu bagaimana? Aku ingin kau membuktikan rasa cintamu padaku dengan ini."

Hening. Wajah Sakura terlihat sedih. Ia memang mencintai Sasuke, sangat mencintainya. Tapi bukan berarti cinta harus mengorbankan segalanya, 'kan? Terlebih harga dirinya. Melihat Sakura yang diam, Sasuke kembali mencumbu bibir Sakura dengan lembut, lembut, lembut, lalu mulai berubah lagi jadi nafsu. Sakura meronta minta dilepaskan, namun tenaga Sasuke semakin kuat dan menggila. Kemudian ia mulai turun menciumi leher jenjangnya, menjilatnya, lalu menggigitnya, hingga meninggalkan jejak ruam kemerahan di sana. Sasuke pindah ke area leher yang lain ia terus mengulangi hal serupa, sementara tangannya kini sudah membuka bra milik Sakura.

Sekarang hanya tinggal celana dalam saja yang masih tertempel di badan Sakura. "Aaahhh... Sasu~" desah Sakura, yang kini lehernya telah penuh oleh bekas-bekas _kiss__mark_dari Sasuke. Sementara tangan Sasuke tidak dibiarkannya menganggur. Tangan kirinya meremas buah dada milik Sakura, dan tangan kanannya sedang berusaha melepaskan celana dalam yang Sakura kenakan. Setelah terlepas, ia kembali melemparnya sembarangan.

Kini Sakura benar-benar sudah ada dalam keadaan telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun. Sasuke bangkit dan mulai melepas kemejanya. Ia juga melepaskan celana _jeans_ yang dikenakannya, kemudian melepas celana dalamnya sendiri. Dan kembali ke atas tubuh Sakura. "Sa-Sasuke ahhh~ apa yang akan kau ahhh~ lakukan," erang Sakura sembari berdesah karena kedua tangan Sasuke kini semakin gencar meremas-remas kedua payudaranya. Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Ah, Sasuke, pelan-pelan," desah Sakura yang kesakitan karena Sasuke meremas buah dadanya terlalu kencang. Sasuke pun memperlambat tempo remasannya, kemudian mulai menjilati buah dada Sakura, sambil memilin puncaknya dan sesekali menggigitnya. "Nghhh," desah Sakura, sementara jari telunjuk Sasuke kini mulai memasuki lorong kewanitaannya.

"Ja-jangan lakukan, Sasuke. Aw, sakit," pekik Sakura. Tubuhnya menggeliat. Tetapi Sasuke mengahiraukannya, ia mulai menambah memasukkan dua jarinya lagi ke dalam organ kewanitaan itu. Hingga kini ada tiga jari yang berputar-putar di dalam organ kewanitaan Sakura. "Sa-sakit, Sasuke ..." erang Sakura, tangannya menjambak rambut raven Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura mengejang, dan suara desahannya bertambah keras. Tak lama, cairan kental pun keluar dari dalam kewanitaannya itu. Sasuke menghentikan sementara aktivitasnya, lalu mencabut ketiga jarinya tersebut, untuk membiarkan wanitanya puas dengan orgasme pertamanya.

Tubuh Sakura terasa benar-benar lelah dan lemas. Ia telah mendaki puncak kenikmatan dunia untuk pertama kalinya. Ia bahkan hanya bisa diam ketika Sasuke mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya menuju organ kewanitaannya. "Izinkan aku untuk melakukannya malam ini, Sakura," kata Sasuke sebelum ia memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam kewanitaan Sakura.

"He-hentikan Sasuke. Arghh, sakit …"

Namun terlambat karena Sasuke langsung memasukkan kejantanan miliknya ke dalam kewanitaan Sakura tanpa seizinnya. Tangan Sakura pun mencengkeram seprai dengan amat kuat untuk melampiaskan kesakitan yang dirasakannya. Setelah dirasa Sakura sudah mulai tenang dengan kondisi mereka saat ini, Sasuke mencoba memasukkan kembali kejantanannya yang sudah berada setengahnya di dalam kewanitaan Sakura itu. Namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi penetrasinya. "Sakura, tahanlah rasa sakitnya sebentar," lirih Sasuke seraya mengecup bibir Sakura.

Dengan sekali hentakan Sasuke menerobos selaput keperawanan milik Sakura. Tampak ada sedikit darah yang mengalir keluar dari organ kewanitaan Sakura itu, yang mengindikasikan bahwa gadis itu kini bukan perawan lagi. "Sasuke ... sakit," erang Sakura seraya memejamkan matanya. Air matanya pun tumpah tak tertahankan lagi. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang teramat sakit tengah menghunjam di kewanitaannya. Sasuke membiarkannya. Dengan inisiatif ia lalu mencium lembut bibir Sakura untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Ketika merasakan pinggul Sakura mulai bergerak, Sasuke langsung melakukan gerakan keluar-masuknya. Mendengar Sakura yang berdesah erotis, Sasuke semakin mempercepat tempo keluar-masuknya, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa pasrah di bawah keperkasaan Sasuke. "Nghh, Sasuke, aku ... keluar lagi." Tubuh Sakura menggeliat hebat, ia sudah berorgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sasuke merasakan cairan hangat yang bersumber dari kewanitaan Sakura menjalar ke kejantanan miliknya. Ia pun semakin bersemangat mempercepat tempo maju-mundur kejantanannya. "Ahh, Sakura, aku ..." Sasuke segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam kewanitaan Sakura. Ia pun menyemburkan cairan sperma miliknya di atas perut Sakura. Setelahnya Sasuke langsung terbaring di samping tubuh Sakura yang terkulai lemas dan penuh peluh itu.

Sayup-sayup, terdengar resonansi lirih dari mulut Sakura. "Aku ... aku bukan seorang gadis lagi sekarang." Ia menangis di samping tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke segera membuka matanya yang terpejam, lalu menekuk tangannya untuk memandang wajah Sakura, dan membelai lembut pipi gadis yang kini telah menjadi wanita itu. "Jangan menyesalinya Sakura, karena kau memberikan itu padaku, orang yang kau cintai, bukan?" Ia lalu mengecup kening Sakura dengan penuh perasaan. "Kau adalah wanitaku sekarang."

"Ta-tapi aku …" Sakura tidak sanggup lagi berkata-kata, ia hanya dapat menangis pelan.

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut, lalu melepasnya lagi. "Jika kau terus menangis, aku akan merasa bersalah padamu dan menyesalinya, Sakura."

Tangisan Sakura pun langsung berhenti. Iris _emerald_nya kini menatap ke dalam obsidian hitam milik Sasuke.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu setia padaku, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura yang masih lemah.

"Hn, tentu. Keperawananmu adalah kado terindah sepanjang hidupku. _Arigatou_, Sakura."

Di malam ulang tahun Sasuke ini, mereka saling berbagi peluh, desahan, dan ciuman. Dan di malam itu juga, Sakura kehilangan keperawanannya yang diminta secara paksa oleh kekasihnya—Sasuke. ya Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi Sakura tidak menyesalinya.

.

****TO BE CONTINUED****

**.**

**A/N**

Huaha aku malu sendiri lho ngetiknya *tutup muka* Suerrrr deh...

Hhe, gimana lemonya? Kurang _hot_ kah? _Gomen_, karena ini pertama kalinya kutulis lemon. Hahaha.

Untuk yang gak puas dgn chapter ini, maaf aku juga ngerasa gak puas, kok...

Dan makasih untuk yang udah review...

Review lagi ya, minna :)

Thankiss :*

Reply Review

**Manda Vvidenarint :** makasih :) oke chap ini udah ditambahin ya wordsnya. **Thasya Rafika Winata** : Hhe makasih ya udah suka, maaf gabisa update kilat, saya sibuk huahaha, chap ini udah ditambahin ya wordsnya. **silent reader xD** : Iya udah di tag skrg, kemaren lupa hehe, ini udh lanjut. **Uchiha Mine** : Hhi mkasih, pasti ada masalah dong tp skrg baru konflik2 kecil dulu. haduhh aku gak bisa bikin lemon yg hot. maaf ya kalo lemon di chap ini datar. **Guest** : makasih, tamatnya emg pasti aku bikin happy ending kok :)


	3. Exam

**Love or Dumb?**

**Naruto** (c) **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Uchihamelia**

**^SasuSaku Fanfiction^**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: AU,****OOC, OOT,****Typo, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Exam**

Setelah mandi malam untuk membersihkan badannya yang penuh peluh, Sakura segera digendong _a la_ _bridal style_ menuju mobil Sasuke, karena Sakura yang masih kesulitan berjalan.

Jam sebelas malam mobil Sasuke pun tiba di depan pagar rumah Haruno. Sedang Sakura masih diam termenung di dalam mobil Sasuke dan belum juga turun.

"Sakura, kita sudah sampai," ujar Sasuke, karena melihat Sakura yang tampak melamun.

"Ah, i-iya. Tapi … aku takut," jawabnya.

"Takut? Takut kenapa?" Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Sekarang sudah terlalu larut. Sebelum pergi, aku sudah berjanji pada _otousan_ dan _okaasan_ akan pulang paling lambat jam sembilan malam."

"Hn, itu salahku. Jadi, mau aku antarkan kaumasuk ke dalam rumah supaya orang tuamu tidak marah?"

Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, justru itu akan semakin menambah masalah. Aku belum mengatakan pada orang tuaku, kalau aku sudah memiliki pacar."

"Jadi mau menginap di rumahku saja?" tawar Sasuke mencoba memberi penyelesaian.

"TIDAK!" seru Sakura tanpa sadar. Ia pun menghela napasnya. "Semoga _otousan_ dan _okaasan_ sudah tertidur. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu."

Sakura pun membuka pintu mobil. Saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar mobil, Sakura merasakan kembali rasa sakit yang ada di pangkal pahanya. "Aww, sakit," keluhnya tertahan.

"Apa benar-benar sakit? Jadi bagaimana, kau tak bisa berjalan?" Sasuke terllihat cemas.

"Ah, aku akan mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Maaf. Tapi semoga besok pagi kau sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal," sahut Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, dan segera masuk ke dalam pagar rumahnya. Karena ia mempunyai kunci rumah cadangan, maka Sakura langsung membuka sendiri pintunya, tanpa mengetuk pintu tersebut terlebih dahulu.

Ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga terlihat sudah gelap. Sakura berjalan mengendap-ngendap menuju kamar tidurnya. _High heels_nya juga ia jinjing supaya tidak menimbulkan suara yang mencolok. Saat ia akan membuka pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba lampu di ruang tengah menyala, sontak Sakura langsung kaget. Ternyata itu adalah ayahnya, ia tadi ketiduran di sofa ruang tengah karena menungggu anak gadisnya pulang dan baru saja terbangun untuk pindah ke kamarnya.

"Sudah jam berapa ini? Kenapa kau baru pulang, Sakura?" nada suara Kizashi—ayah Sakura terdengar marah.

"M-maaf, _otousan._ Aku baru pulang karena pestanya dimulai terlambat tadi," jawab Sakura berbohong.

"Ya sudah, cepat tidur sana, besok kau harus ujian."

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu. Ia langsung mengelus dadanya karena merasa lega. "Beruntung _otousan_ tidak mencurigaiku," gumamnya pelan.

.

.

Pagi telah datang, Sakura segera bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti Ujian Nasional di sekolah hari ini. Ia berdiri di depan cermin dan menyisir rambutnya, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada leher jenjangnya. "Sial, bekas _kissmark_ ini terlalu banyak dan terlihat jelas, aku harus menutupinya agar tidak tampak mencolok," desis Sakura seraya mengambil syal dari dalam lemari lalu memakainya.

Meskipun masih terasa sakit ketika berjalan, Sakura mencoba untuk berjalan dengan normal agar tidak ada yang mencurigainya. Setelah itu, ia segera menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Kau sakit, Sakura? Kenapa ke sekolah memakai syal?" tanya Mebuki terlihat khawatir.

"Iya _okaasan_, aku sedikit tidak enak badan dan kedinginan," jawab Sakura yang lagi-lagi berbohong.

Mebuki langsung menghampiri Sakura, lalu tangannya ia taruh di kening Sakura. _Suhu tubuhnya normal, kenapa ia merasa dingin?_ Pikir Mebuki dalam hati, ia tahu karena ia adalah seorang perawat.

"Setelah kau selesai ujian langsung pulang ke rumah, jangan bermain dulu, lalu minum obat dan beristirahatlah," ujar Mebuki yang mengkhawatirkan putri semata wayangnya itu.

Sakura pun mengangguk. Setelah aktivitas sarapannya selesai, ia segera berangkat ke sekolah.

Sakura berjalan dengan pelan-pelan menuju kelasnya, ia tak bisa berjalan cepat karena masih sedikit merasa sakit yang bersumber di pangkal pahanya. Sesampainya d ikelas, ia langsung mendudukkan diri di tempat duduknya.

Tak lama kemudian, Orochimaru memasuki ruang kelas.

"Saya yang akan menjadi pengawas Ujian Nasional di ruangan ini. Ujian pertama untuk hari ini adalah pelajaran matematika," ucap Orochimaru.

Orochimaru mulai berjalan untuk membagikan soal-soal ujian ke setiap meja, lalu ia berdiri tepat di samping meja Sakura.

"Apa kau sakit, Sakura Haruno?" sambil memicingkan matanya melihat syal yang dikenakan Sakura.

"I-iya Orochimaru _sensei_, saya sedang tidak enak badan."

"Kau tahu jika akan mengikuti Ujian Nasional itu harus memakai seragam formal? Hah?"

"Sa-saya tahu _sensei_."

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan syalmu sekarang."

Atensi murid-murid di kelas XII IPA-1 pun tertuju pada Sakura, semua murid kini sedang menatapnya heran.

"Maaf _sensei,_ tetapi saya tidak bisa melepaskannya, karena saya sedang kedinginan."

"Dan saya juga tidak menerima alasan apa pun. Jadi lepaskan sekarang!" perintah Orochimaru.

Sakura mencengkram syalnya kuat "Saya … tidak bisa _sensei_, saya benar-benar dingin."

"Sakura Haruno, kau mau membantah saya yang bertugas menjadi pengawas di ruangan ini?" Orochimaru mulai marah.

"Maafkan aku Orochimaru _sensei_, aku benar-benar tidak bisa." Air mata Sakura kini mulai menetes di pipinya, kepalanya pun tertunduk.

Entah mengapa, Orochimaru merasa tidak tega melihat Sakura yang menangis pilu. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan membiarkan Sakura tetap mengikuti ujian dengan tetap memakai syalnya.

Setelah ujian matematika selesai, Orochimaru keluar kelas, namun sebelum keluar ia memberitahukan jika murid-murid diberi waktu untuk istirahat tiga puluh menit, sebelum ujian mata pelajaran kedua dilanjutkan.

.

.

Sakura langsung membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Apa kau benar-benar merasa kedinginan Sakura?" tanya Ino.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, Ino pun memegang kening Sakura yang tengah tertunduk itu.

"Tapi aku rasa suhu tubuhmu normal," tukas Ino.

Sakura langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak berbohong, Ino," ujar Sakura yang mulai terpancing emosi.

"Ino 'kan tidak mengatakan kalau kau berbohong, Sakura. Ia hanya bilang kalau sepertinya suhu badanmu itu normal," bela Hinata.

"Hinata benar. Aku tidak mengataimu berbohong, _forehead,_" timpal Ino.

"Maaf …" ujar Sakura yang langsung menundukkan lagi kepalanya.

"Hei _forehead_, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali hari ini?" sahut Ino lagi.

Sasuke yang tempat duduknya tak jauh dari meja Sakura merasa kesal melihat kekasihnya terus diinterogasi pertanyaan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya itu pun akhrinya ikut berdiri dan menghampiri. "Kalian berisik! Jika Sakura mengatakan dirinya sedang sakit dan kedinginan, mungkin itu memang benar. Kau memang tak akan merasakan sakitnya, karena kau tak sedang mengalami kedinginan," kata Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke, jangan membentak pacarku," sahut Sai yang duduk di depan meja Sakura.

"Siapa yang membentak? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya 'kan?"

"Tapi nada bicaramu itu memang sedikit tinggi, _teme_," ujar Naruto.

"Kumohon diam, jangan bertengkar seperti ini," ucap Sakura. Ia pun langsung berdiri dari kursinya lalu keluar kelas. Sasuke segera mengikuti Sakura tepat di belakangnya.

"Jangan mengikutiku," kata Sakura. Meskipun ia tak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tapi ia bisa mendengar jejak langkah yang mengikutinya, dan ia yakin jika yang mengikutinya tersebut adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga Sakura pun menghadap ke arahnya. "Kau ini kenapa, Sakura?"

"Aku gila, Sasuke, aku gila! Kau tahu sejak tadi di rumah dan bahkan sebelum ujian dimulai pun, semua orang selalu mempermasalahkanku yang memakai syal hari ini," sahut Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah syal yang dipakainya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak melepaskannya saja? Eh? Kenapa kau keras kepala?"

Sakura langsung melepaskan syalnya dengan cepat. "Kau lihat ruam-ruam kemerahan ini terlalu banyak dan jelas, bukan? Kalau cuma satu atau dua aku juga tak akan menghiraukannya, tapi ini sangat banyak, Sasuke. Aku harus menutupinya agar orang-orang tak mencurigaiku. Dan kau tahu, aku jadi berbohong pada banyak orang hari ini." Buliran likuid dari mata Sakura tampak mulai turun membasahi pipinya. Sakura tak sanggup lagi menahannya.

Sasuke langsung mengambil syal dari tangan Sakura lalu memakaikan kembali di leher perempuan berambut merah muda ini. Kemudian ia langsung mendekap badan Sakura dan membenamkannya di dada bidangnya serta memeluknya erat. "Maaf, aku tak mengerti kau, Sakura," katanya sambil membelai lembut rambut Sakura.

"A-aku juga minta maaf, Sasuke. Aku jadi selalu marah-marah seperti ini sejak semalam," jawab Sakura yang masih sedikit menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dan ingat apa yang kubilang? Panggil aku Sasuke-kun, kau juga hanya memanggilku Sasuke saja sejak semalam," lirih Sasuke sambil tetap membelai lembut rambut milik Sakura.

"Ya, maaf, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke pun melepas pelukannya, lalu menghapus jejak air mata yang membekas di pipi Sakura.

"Jangan menangis lagi," ucap Sasuke lembut, Sakura pun langsung mengangguk dan mereka pun kembali ke dalam kelas untuk mengikuti ujian selanjutnya.

.

.

Di hari kedua ujian, tubuh Sakura sudah kembali fit. Ia juga sudah tidak memakai syal lagi. Ujian Nasional berlangsung selama seminggu.

Kini para murid-murid kelas XII datang ke sekolah Konohagakure High School hanya untuk menunggu pengumuman hasil kelulusan ujian mereka.

Dua minggu telah berlalu. Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para murid kelas XII, mereka tengah harap-harap cemas menunggu hasil kelulusan ujian mereka di kelasnya masing-masing. Kakashi _sensei_ selaku wali kelas XII IPA-1 memasuki ruang kelas tersebut.

"Selamat pagi semua, bagaimana perasaan kalian hari ini?" sapanya.

"Itu tak perlu dijelaskan lagi, _sensei_, sudah pasti kita semua sedang cemas menunggu hasilnya,"jawab Ino seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa senti ke depan.

"Yosh, dengarkan kabar baik ini. Kalian … murid-murid kelas XII IPA-1 … semuanya … lulus!" seru Kakashi.

Murid-murid di kelas ini pun langsung bersorak ramai, suasana kelas menjadi gaduh akibat kehebohan dan kebahagiaanpengumuman kelulusan mereka.

"Semua harap diam. Saya akan mulai mengumumkan siapa peraih nilai tertinggi dalam ujian tahun ini."

Seketika kelas kembali hening.

"Peraih nilai tertinggi dalam ujian se-kota Konohagakure tahun ini diraih oleh … sekolah kita, Konohagakure High School, dengan total nilai 997 oleh murid yang bernama—" Kakashi sengaja memberikan jeda dengan menggantung ucapannya, untuk membuat murid-muridnya semakin penasaran.

"Siapa _sensei_, ayo sebutkan!" teriak murid-murid yang dibuat semakin penasaran.

"Yosh, selamat pada Sasuke Uchiha sebagai peraih nilai tertinggi di Konohagakure."

Semua murid-murid langsung bertepuk tangan, mereka memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kagum.

"Selamat, _teme_, kau memang genius," ucap Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke itu.

"Hn."

"Selamat Sasuke, aku akui kau memang pintar," sahut Sai.

"Dengarkan semua! Masih ada satu pengumuman lagi," seru Kakashi.

Suasana dalam kelas pun kembali tenang.

"Pesta kelulusan sekolah akan diadakan dua hari dari sekarang. Dimulai dari jam tujuh malam hingga selesai. Diharapkan pada semua siswa-siswi untuk menghadiri pesta kelulusan ini. Oh, ya, jika kalian ingin melihat berapa jumlah total nilai yang kalian dapatkan, silakan lihat sendiri ke mading. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat untuk semuanya." Kakashi pun keluar meninggalkan kelas

"Ayo … Sakura, Hinata, kita ke mading sekarang. Aku penasaran dengan nilai kita," ajak Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan Hinata untuk keluar dari kelas.

"_Teme_, Sai, ayo kita juga ke mading. Aku ingin tahu berapa nilai yang kudapat," seru Naruto.

Murid-murid pun berdesak-desakan untuk melihat hasil nilai mereka di mading. Akhirnya Ino, Sakura dan Hinata sampai ke depan mading, mereka segera mencari nilai mereka masing-masing. Setelah melihat hasil nilai yang mereka peroleh, mereka langsung mundur menjauh dari mading yang sedang dikerumuni oleh banyak murid-murid itu.

"Ahaha, aku puas dengan nilai yang kudapat. Senang sekali," ujar Sakura yang seketika langsung memeluk Ino dan Hinata karena merasa gembira.

"Berapa jumlah nilaimu, Sakura?" tanya Hinata antusias.

"990. Kau sendiri berapa?"

"Bagus sekali, Sakura. Selamat, ya. Jumlah nilai ku 970. Itu cukup bagus juga 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, Hinata. Kau hebat. Hei … _pig_ berapa jumlah nilaimu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Ino hanya menundukkan kepalanya, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Ada apa Ino?" ucap Sakura dan Hinata serempak.

"Aku terlalu sibuk pacaran dengan Sai saat menjelang ujian, jadi nilaiku tidak memuaskan," jawab Ino.

"Memangnya berapa jumlahnya?" kata Hinata penasaran.

"Janji ya, kalian jangan menertawakanku," ucap Ino lagi sambil memajukan bibirnya. ke depan

Sakura dan Hinata pun mengangguk kepalanya.

"Jumlah nilaiku hanya … hanya sebatas standar. 750. Jauh sekali bukan dengan nilai kalian?" Ino kembali sedih.

Sakura langsung memeluk Ino. "Itu tidak terlalu jelek, Ino, dan yang lebih penting kau sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin 'kan. Ayo semangat, _Inopig_."

"Sakura benar, Ino, nilaimu tidak terlalu buruk, kok. Jadi semangat ya, jangan bersedih." Hinata juga memberikan kata-kata penyemangat pada Ino.

"Hinata-chan, berapa jumlah nilaimu?" seru Naruto yang mendekat ke arah mereka bersama Sai dan Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Ju-jumlah nilaiku 970. Naruto-kun berapa?"

"Bagus sekali, selamat Hinata-chan. Nilaiku hanya 700. Tapi itu juga tidak buruk 'kan?"

"Tentu tidak, Naruto-kun. Itu bagus," ucap Hinata.

Sakura langsung memandang ke arah Sasuke, lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Ia menjinjitkan badannya karena postur tubuh Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kemudian ia mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan lembut.

Naruto, Hinata, Sai dan Ino langsung tercengang melihatnya. Sakura segera melepas kembali kecupan sekilasnya itu. "Selamat, Sasuke-kun, aku sangat bangga dengan prestasimu," lirih Sakura.

"Hn. Kau juga selamat, Sakura."

"Hei _forehead_, sejak kapan kau jadi tak tahu malu berciuman di depan umum begini?" seru Ino,

"Sejak … sejak perasaan cintaku pada Sasuke-kun yang akhirnya terbalaskan. Hihi," jawab Sakura sambil terkekeh malu.

Sasuke hanya memasang wajah _stoic_nya, sementara Naruto,Hinata, Sai, dan Ino geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. _Kenapa ekspresi wajah Sasuke-kun hanya datar begitu?_ Batin Sakura.

.

.

Hari ini adalah pesta kelulusan Konohagakure High School. Sejak jam lima sore tadi, Ino, Hinata dan Sakura telah ada di sebuah salon elite bernama _Konoha's Beauty Salon_. Mereka berada di sini untuk make-up untuk acara pesta kelulusan. Biaya di salon ini terbilang mahal, namun karena Sakura mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan jadi orang tuanya memperbolehkan Sakura untuk make-up di salon elite ini.

"Aku akan tampil seksi malam ini," tukas Ino saat mereka sedang dirias wajahnya.

"Ka-kalau aku … akan tampil seperti biasanya saja," jawab Hinata.

"Hei, kalian diamlah! Kita sedang berrmake-up jadi jangan berbicara," timpal Sakura.

"Lho … kau sendiri juga barusan bicara 'kan _forehead_?" balas Ino.

"Maaf nona-nona, sebelumnya, kami hanya meningatkan supaya kalian jangan berbicara dulu agar riasan make-up ini dapat terlukis dengan sempurna di wajah," ucap salah seorang _make-up stylist_ yang sedang merias mereka. Ketiganya pun langsung terdiam.

Prosesi make-up dan rambut mereka pun akhirnya selesai, setelah puluhan menit berlalu.

Ino tampil seksi menggunakan _short dress_ ketat berwarna ungu yang terbuka di bagian punggung dan perutnya, hingga memperlihatkan pusarnya. Rambut pirang panjangnya dikuncir kuda dengan gaya elegan.

Hinata menggunakan _dress_ selutut berlengan panjang berwarna biru. Rambut biru panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai degan poni yang menutupi kening.

Sedangkan Sakura tampil dalam balutan _dress_ ketat di atas lutut berwarna hijau muda keperakan dengan renda-renda di ujung bawahnya. Rambut merah muda panjangnya digelung di atas kepala dengan menyisakan sedikit rambut yang tergerai di sisi kanan dan kiri pipinya. Ia menggunakan _wedges_ setinggi 11 cm untuk mempercantik penampilannya.

Kini mereka bertiga masih diam menunggu di _Konoha's Beauty Salon_ untuk dijemput oleh pacarnya masing-masing menuju acara pesta kelulusan tersebut.

Naruto datang menggunakan mobilnya yang berwarna putih untuk menjemput Hinata. Tak lama kemudian, Sai juga datang menjemput Ino dengan mobil _Mercedez_nya. Kini tinggal Sakura sendirian yang masih ada di salon ini. Kemudian, tampak lah mobil _sport _hitam di depan salon, Sakura langsung tersenyum begitu melihat mobil tersebut, ia pun segera keluar dari dalam salon. Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura. "_You look so beautiful tonight_, Sakura," pujinya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil _sport _berrwarna hitam itu. Mobil Sasuke pun tiba di Konohagakure High School yang telah dipadati oleh para murid-murid yang akan melaksanakan pesta kelulusan. Saat Sakura akan membuka pintu mobil, Sasuke memegang tangannya.

"Tunggu, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah mahkota kecil bertahta berlian dari saku jasnya lalu memakaikannya di atas gelungan kepala Sakura. Sakura langsung mengeluarkan cermin dari dalam _clutch__bag _ yang dibawanya. "Sasuke-kun, ini bagus sekali," ucapnya.

"Hn. Kau suka?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku senang jika kau menyukainya." Sasuke kemudian turun, lalu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sakura. Mereka pun segera berkumpul bersama kerumunan teman-temannya yang lain.

.

"Perhatian semua murid Konohagakure High School, pesta kelulusan akan segera dimulai. Sebagai pembuka pesta kita malam ini, kami persilakan kepada Sasuke Uchiha—sebagai murid dengan peraih nilai tertinggi untuk memberikan sedikit pidatonya," seru Yamato yang malam ini beralih profesi menjadi _host_ untuk acara pesta kelulusan ini.

Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di tengah kerumunan para murid itu pun segera naik ke atas panggung. Saat sedang menaiki tangga panggung tersebut, ia melihat Fugaku—ayahnya sedang duduk di bangku para tamu undangan dengan dikawal beberapa ajudannya. Di barisan bangku tamu undangan tersebut juga ada Tsunade—selaku kepala sekolah Konohagakure High School dan ada banyak pejabat sekolah dan pemerintahan lainnya di barisan bangku para tamu undangan itu.

_Cih! Pasti tousan diundang ke acara ini karena posisi dirinya sebagai pemilik yayasan itu. Baiklah, aku mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan_. Gerutunya kesal.

Begitu sampai di atas panggung, Sasuke langsung berdiri ke dekat _mikrofon_. "Selamat malam. Tak banyak yang akan saya sampaikan. Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada keluarga saya yang selalu memberikan dukungannya, juga untuk semua _sensei_ di Konohagakure High School yang telah mendidik kami selama ini. Tanpa kalian, kami bukanlah apa-apa. Juga untuk teman-teman seperjuangan, dan untuk Sa, maksud saya untuk semuanya, terima kasih," ucap Sasuke. Kemudian ia pun turun dari panggung. _Maaf Sakura, ayahku ada di sini, jadi aku tak bisa menyebutkan namamu_. Gumamnya dalam hati.

Seketika raut wajah Sakura langsung berubah murung. Ia tadinya berpikir jika kekasihnya—Sasuke Uchiha itu, akan menyebutkan namanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih untuknya saat memberikan pidatonya tersebut di atas panggung. Namun kenyataannya yang terjadi, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia harapkan. _Sasuke-kun … padahal aku berpikir jika kau akan berlaku sangat manis padaku malam ini, mengingat sikap romantismu yang baru saja memberiku mahkota cantik __ini __sebelum kita memulai pesta kelulusan. Tapi mengapa kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan sedikit saja kata terima kasih untukku? Mengapa? Apa kau begitu malu untuk menyebutkan namaku di hadapan banyak orang?_ Batinnya sedih.

"Sakura kau kenapa?" tanya Ino yang sedang berdiri di samping Sakura tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino, memangnya ada apa?" balas Sakura yang mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihannya itu dengan tersenyum ceria.

"Uhm, aku merasa wajahmu tiba-tiba saja menjadi … murung."

"Hhaha, itu hanya perasaanmu saja, _pig_. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah," sahut Ino sambil mengelus dadanya merasa lega.

Sasuke datang menghampiri mereka. "Ayo berkumpul di sana, bersama _dobe_ dan yang lainnya," ajak Sasuke pada Sakura dan Ino, mereka pun segera menghampiri Naruto, Hinata, dan Sai yang tengah duduk di meja pojok kiri.

"Woy … _teme_, mengapa namaku tidak kau sebutkan tadi?" seru Naruto.

"—"

"Dasar _teme_ payah. Bahkan nama Sakura-chan juga tidak kau sebut," seru Naruto lagi.

"Sudahlah, Naruto, kau ini berisik sekali. Ngomong-ngomong … kau mau melanjutkan kuliah di mana dan mengambil fakultas apa Sasuke?" ujar Sai.

"Aku akan kuliah di Konohagakure University mengambil studi manajemen bisnis, agar kelak dapat profesional mengelola perusahaan."

"Wah, hebat. Cita-cita yang bagus. Apa ayahmu yang menyuruhmu untuk mengambil fakultas tersebut?" tanya Ino.

"Hn."

"Masa depanmu dari dulu memang sudah di depan mata, Sasuke _teme_. Aku juga akan kuliah di Konohagakure University tapi mengambil fakultas hokum. Ayahku ingin agar aku menjadi pengacara atau hakim agung. Bagaimana denganmu Hinata-chan?" ujar Naruto.

"A-aku sama dengan Sasuke. _Tousan_ memintaku untuk belajar tentang bisnis," jawab Hinata.

"Tentu saja, Hinata. Kau 'kan pewaris _departement strore_ 'Hyuga' layaknya Sasuke pewaris 'Uchiha Corp'. Nah … kalau Sai-kun mau mengambil fakultas apa?" tanya Ino.

"Sastra. Karena aku suka seni. Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Sebagai penerus butik 'Yamanaka' tentunya aku akan mengambil jurusan _design_. Supaya aku bisa merancang gaun dan membuatnya sendiri. Bagaimana denganmu _forehead_?"

"Fakultas kedokteran. Dari dulu, cita-citaku ingin menjadi seorang dokter yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang. Oh, ya, teman-teman kurasa kita semua masih tetap bisa berkumpul bersama seperti ini. Karena kita akan kuliah di satu kampus yang sama yaitu Konohagakure University. Benar bukan?" ucap Sakura.

"Kau benar, Sakura-chan. Hei … teman-teman, lihat aksiku, ya. Aku akan menyumbangkan sebuah lagu sambil bermain piano malam ini," kata Naruto.

Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati panggung untuk memulai penampilannya tersebut. Setelah namanya dipanggil oleh _host _Yamato, Naruto pun naik ke atas panggung.

"Lagu ini saya persembahkan untuk kekasih yang telah menemani saya selama hampir dua tahun belakangan ini. Hinata … I love you," ucap Naruto sebelum memulai penampilannya.

Hinata _blushing_ berat, ia malu tapi juga merasa senang diperlakukan dengan romantis oleh kekasihnya.

"Kau beruntung, Hinata, memiliki Naruto yang bersikap seromantis itu padamu," ujar Sakura seraya mendelik sekilas ke arah Sasuke.

"Itu benar, Hinata, kau gadis yang beruntung," timpal Ino.

"Apa kalian mau minum?" tanya Sai yang kebetulan melihat seorang pelayan di pesta kelulusan ini sedang lewat membawa baki minuman di tangannya. Sai melambaikan tangan, dan pelayan tersebut pun segera menghampiri meja mereka.

"Aku mau segelas _champagne _saja. Hinata kau mau minum apa?" ujar Ino yang langsung mengambil segelas _champagne _dari baki yang kini diletakkan di atas meja itu.

"Aku mau minum ini saja." Hinata mengambil dua gelas _orange juice._ Satu untuknya, dan satunya lagi untuk diberikan pada Naruto setelah kekasihnya itu selesai bernyanyi.

Sasuke mengambil segelas _champagne_ juga, sedang Sakura mengambil _orange juice_. Dan Sai mengambil sebotol wine.

"Sai-kun, apa kau gila mengambil sebotol wine itu?" tanya Ino sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tentu tidak, sayang. Ini 'kan pesta kelulusan. Jadi mari kita minum sepuasnya dan bersenang-senang," seru Sai yang langsung membuka botol wine itu, lalu meneguknya. Yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Mau bersenang-senang , Sakura?" bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga Sakura.

"Bersenang-senang bagaimana?" Sakura bingung sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Jawab saja dulu," bisik Sasuke lagi.

"Sejujurnya … saat ini aku sedang marah padamu. Tapi karena ini pesta kelulusan, seperti yang Sai ucapkan barusan 'mari bersenang-senang', jadi, ya, aku mau," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke langsung berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menarik lengan Sakura. "Semuanya, kita pergi dulu. _Bye_," ucapnya.

.

****TO BE CONTINUED****

**.**

**A/N**

Tadinya aku bakal ubah karakter Sasu jadi kejam dan tegaan di chap ini. Tapi akunya malah gak tega sama Saku, kasian. Ya … jadinya begini deh.

Makasih semua atas reviewnya...

Jika ada kritik, saran, dan komentar silakan sampaikan di kotak review, ya :)

Thankiss :*

Reply Review

**palvection**: di chpat 4, dan masalah itu akhirnya akan membuat rumit pada hubungan mereka. oya? hhaha itu juga salah satu lagu fav ku lho :), ini udah lanjut. makasi ya :D **kimmy ranaomi**: hhehe, makasih :) **undhott**: oke, hehe nantikan chapt 4 nya, ya. **caesarpuspita**: tadinya karakter sasu bakal aku ganti lho, tapi sama aku juga gak tega sama saku. dan apa bener sasu serius sama saku? hhehe silakan ditebak aja sendiri :D **Thasya Rafika Winata**: okeesipp. ya begitulah, karena keinginan seorang Uchiha adalah perintah mutlak yang harus diikuti, meski maksa. hhaha. **Manda Vvidenarint**: Okee.


	4. Party

**Love or Dumb?**

**Naruto **(c) **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Uchihamelia**

**^SasuSaku Fanfiction^**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Rate M, AU,****OOC, OOT, Typo, etc.**

**Chapter ini ****untuk R18. D****osa baca ditanggung masing-masing :D**

* * *

**Chapter ****4****: ****Party**

Mobil yang Sakura dan Sasuke tumpangi sampai di sebuah hotel berbintang lima yang bernama _Sarada's Hote__l. _ Sakura hanya bisa termangu melihatnya. _Mengapa Sasuke__-__kun membawaku ke__sini?_Pikirnya.

"Mengapa membawaku ke sini? Apa ini hotel milik keluargamu?" tanya Sakura karena yang ia tahu Uchiha Corp memiliki banyak perusahaan besar dan hotel-hotel berbintang di banyak kota-kota besar.

"Bukan milik keluargaku. Tapi … ini milikku."

"Milikmu?" sahut Sakura sembari mengerutkan kening. "Lalu mengapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, ia tidak menjawab apa yang gadis berambut merah muda itu tanyakan. Ia malah menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengajaknya masuk. Setelah meminta kunci kamar pribadinya di hotel ini pada _receptionist_, mereka segera menuju ruangan yang ada di hotel mewah ini.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ujar Sakura begitu mereka memasuki kamar hotel.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya sejenak. "Ini ruangan pribadiku di hotel ini, aku tak pernah mengajak siapa pun ke sini sebelumnya. Kau yang pertama."

Ruangan ini tiga kali lebih mewah dari kamar hotel VVIP biasanya. Ada ruang tamu yang luas dengan beberapa sofa yang tergeletak di sana, ruang kerja pribadi, _home theater_, dapur dengan _kitchen set_yanglengkap, kamar mandi elegan dengan _bath up_ dan semua fasilitasnya, juga sebuah kamar tidur _deluxe_.

Sakura terkekeh. "Aku tak peduli aku yang pertama kau ajak masuk ke sini atau bukan. Yang kutanyakan, mengapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Sakura sedikit sinis.

"Karena kau spesial," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Spesial?" desis Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek. "Jika aku memang spesial untukmu, lalu mengapa tak kau sebutkan namaku saat sambutan pidato kelulusanmu tadi? Hah?" lanjutnya. Sakura sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan kesabaran dan emosinya yang sudah sejak tadi ia tahan. Ia marah juga kecewa pada Sasuke atas pidato kelulusan yang pemuda rambut raven itu berikan.

"Ada alasan mengapa aku tak menyebutkan namamu, Sakura," tukas Sasuke masih dengan nada datar.

"Alasan … apa?" seru Sakura. Nada suaranya meninggi.

"Kau tak akan mengerti apa sebabnya," sahut Sasuke yang kini mulai terbawa emosi.

"Baik. Katakanlah aku memang tidak mengerti. Terus untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari?" Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu hendak membukanya untuk keluar dari ruang tamu ini.

"Untuk memilikimu," sahut Sasuke pelan, namun dapat terdengar dengan oleh telinga Sakura.

Sakura pun kembali menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura yang tengah berdiri memegang daun pintu itu, lalu memeluknya ke dalam dekapan dada bidangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," lirihnya pelan di telinga Sakura.

"Kau aneh, Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Kau bilang saat di pesta tadi kita akan bersenang-senang. Lalu mengapa destinasinya ke sini?"

"Ya. Untuk bersenang-senang … hanya berdua denganmu, Sakura," sahut Sasuke. Ia pun melepas pelukannya lalu memutar tubuh Sakura agar menghadapnya. Kemudian membingkai wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangan. Diciumnya bibir merah itu dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Sakura dapat merasakan ciuman Sasuke kali ini begitu lembut dan tulus, ia pun mulai membalas ciuman tersebut. Bibir keduanya saling mengecup dan memagut. Yang lama-lama ciuman lembut ini pun mulai berubah menjadi ciuman yang penuh nafsu. Tangan kanan Sasuke menengkuk leher belakang Sakura, sementara tangan kirinya memeluk erat pinggang wanitanya seolah tak ingin melepaskan. Lidah keduanya saling bergelut dan menari-nari bersama. Betukar saliva dan embusan ciuman intens pun berhenti karena keduanya kehabisan pasokan oksigen, dan perlu untuk mengambil napas terlebih dahulu.

"Apa ini yang dimaksud … bersenang-senang?" tanya Sakura yang masih ambigu.

"Hn, aku ingin melakukannya lagi. Tapi kali ini aku ingin melakukannya tanpa paksaan, karena aku mau kau juga menikmatinya."

"Kau ... ingin kita melakukan 'itu' lagi?" ucap Sakura sambil mengkodekan kata 'itu' tersebut dengan kedua jari tangannya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, dan menatap intens manik _emerald_ Sakura.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, jangan menatapku seperti itu," ujar Sakura. Semburat merah muda kembali menghiasi kedua pipinya karena ia malu melihat tatapan Sasuke yang begitu memukau.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil berseringai tipis. "Jadi?"

"Hm, tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku. Kau akan selalu ada di sampingku apa pun yang terjadi."

Setelah mengangguk, Sasuke langsung menggendong _a__la bridal style_ pada Sakura dan membawanya ke kamar tidur, lalu membaringkannya di atas kasur itu. "Aku janji," ucapnya.

Keduanya mulai saling melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh masing-masing. Kini Sakura hanya mengenakan celana dalam dan _bra_ saja, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tinggal memakai celana dalamnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali melakukan ciuman bibir yang panas. Setelah puas dengan bibir Sakura yang begitu nikmat, Sasuke mulai turun menciumi leher jenjangnya. Ia mencium, menjilat lalu menggigitnya sehingga menimbulkan bekas-bekas kemerahan di sana. Sambil tetap menciumi leher Sakura, kini tangan Sasuke beralih membuka _bra_ milik wanitanya, lalu meremas buah dada tersebut. "Ahh~~," desah Sakura. Mendengar desahan Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah. Kini ia menjilati setiap lekukan di tubuh wanitanya lalu berhenti tepat di buah dadanya. Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di situ sambil menjilati dan menggigitnya. Sakura yang sudah terpancing mendesah lagi seraya menjambak rambut raven milik Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lorong kewanitaan Sakura yang sekarang semakin berdesah dengan kencang. Sudah ada tiga jari yang berputar-putar di dalam lorong kewanitaan itu. "Ngghhh." Tubuh Sakura menggeliat karena rupanya ia sudah mencapai orgasmenya.

Sasuke mengubah posisinya. Ia mengarahkan kejantanannya tepat ke lorong kewanitaan Sakura. "Aku mulai," ujarnya. Sakura pun mengangguk sembari memeluk leher Sasuke yang kini memulai gerakan maju mundurnya.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat tempo keluar-masuk kejantanannya. "Nghh, Sasuke ..." Sakura menggeliat hebat, dan ia kembali berograsme. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke juga mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya di dalam rahim Sakura. Lalu ia ambruk di atas tubuh wanitanya. Sakura merasakan sensasi nikmat saat cairan milik Sasuke tersebut mengalir di dalam rahimnya. Rasanya hangat.

"Kau suka? Kau menikmatinya?" lirih Sasuke di telinga Sakura yang tengah berada di bawah tubuhnya itu.

"Jangan bertanya begitu," jawab Sakura tersipu malu dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku masih belum puas. Aku ingin melakukannya lagi," sahut Sasuke. Helaan napas Sasuke yang begitu memburu di kulit Sakura membuat hati wanita itu menjadi berdebar-debar dan penuh gairah.

Sasuke bangkit dari tubuh Sakura, lalu memulai lagi gerakan maju mundurnya. Gerakan Sakura yang mampu mengimbangi temponya, membuat sang pemuda yang tengah dipenuhi nafsu itu semakin bersemangat mempercepat memaju mundurkan kejantanannya. Saat Sakura sudah kembali berorgasme, Sasuke menambah tempo kecepatannya. Ia pun kembali mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam rahim Sakura. Setelah itu ia terjatuh di samping tubuh wanitanya.

Keduanya menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Tubuh keduanya kini benar-benar sudah sangat basah oleh peluh.

"Sasuke-kun, kau bilang ini hotel milikmu. Bukan milik keluargamu?" tanya Sakura lagi di tengah-tengah helaan napasnya.

"Hn, memang milikku. Orang tuaku sengaja mendirikan hotel ini setahun yang lalu saat aku berulang tahun yang ke tujuh belas sebagai kado ulang tahunku. Dan sejak hotel ini berdiri, aku yang mengelola sendiri seluruh _management_nya."

"Hebat. Lalu jika ini hotel milikmu, mengapa nama hotelnya _Sarada's_, bukan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lagi yang kembali penasaran.

"Awalnya nama hotel ini memang Sasuke, tapi belum lama ini … tepatnya saat aku berulang tahun yang ke delapan belas kemarin, aku mengganti namanya," terang Sasuke sembari memandang wajah Sakura yang tengah terbaring di sampingnya itu.

"Mengapa menamainya Sarada?" ujar Sakura lagi.

Sasuke semakin menatap Sakura yang juga balas menatapnya. _O__nyx_ dan _emerald_ itu saling menatap dalam. "Karena aku menyukai nama itu," ucap Sasuke yang kemudian mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Lalu kembali naik ke atas tubuh Sakura.

"Hei, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" seru Sakura.

"Membuatmu senang," jawab Sasuke sambil berseringai.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah saat Sasuke kembali memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam organ kewanitaan miliknya, karena ia sudah benar-benar lelah dan kehabisan tenaga. Jadi Sakura hanya diam tak mampu mengimbangi gerakan-gerakan liar Sasuke yang semakin bernafsu menghunjamnya.

.

.

Sakura pelan-pelan membuka pejaman matanya saat dirasa cahaya matahari pagi sudah menembus masuk ke dalam ruangan kamar tidur itu. Ia tersenyum simpul ketika menyadari Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas, tertidur dengan posisi memeluk tubuhnya. Kening Sakura seketika berkerut ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam organ kewanitaannya. Kemudian ia menghela napasnya ketika sadar bahwa itu pasti kejantanan milik Sasuke yang semalaman menginap di dalam lorong kewanitaannya.

Sakura mengguncang badan Sasuke yang sedang nyenyak tertidur itu, karena ia kesulitan bergerak oleh pelukan Sasuke yang cukup erat.

Perlahan Sasuke pun mulai membuka kedua iris obsidiannya.

"Sasuke-kun, lepaskan, aku sesak," sahut Sakura, yang langsung membuat kesadaran Sasuke kembali.

"Argh ...," erang Sakura, saat Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan memperlebar jarak yang membuat kejantanannya yang tengah menancap di kewanitaannya langsung otomatis terlepas dengan cepat.

"Ah, maaf Sakura, aku lupa jika semalaman ia berada di sana," ujarnya.

"Sasuke-kun … sekarang aku takut," ucap Sakura pelan.

Sasuke yang kini telah terduduk, menatap Sakura yang masih berbaring itu. "Apa kau takut pada orang tuamu karena semalaman kau tidak pulang? Aku bisa membantumu memberi alasan dan menjelaskannya."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan. Aku juga bisa membuat alasan untuk itu."

"Lalu?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku takut jika yang kita lakukan semalaman akan membuatku—"

"Itu tidak mungkin," sela Sasuke cepat.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Jelas-jelas berkali-kali kau mengeluarkannya di dalam, tidak di luar," tukas Sakura yang ikut duduk sembari melilitkan selimut di tubuh polos tanpa busananya.

Sasuke membelai lembut rambut merah muda panjang Sakura. "Jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh sebelum itu terjadi karena hanya akan membuat kepalamu pusing. Sekarang kita harus fokus untuk ujian seleksi masuk perguruan tinggi kita, Sakura. Dan sekarang mandilah, aku akan menganta mu pulang."

Sakura pun mengangukkan kepalanya pelan walau sedikit ragu.

.

.

Mereka sekarang sudah ada di depan hotel untuk perjalanan pulang. Dan saat akan masuk ke dalam mobil, ponsel Sasuke berdering.

"Halo," ucapnya.

"Aku sedang di_Sarada's_, kenapa?"

"Tentang apa _tousan_?"

"Kapan?" Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Akan kuusahakan." Telepon pun ditutup.

"Dari ayahmu?" tanya Sakura seraya menatap wajah cemberut Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia memintaku untuk segera pulang. Ada urusan penting, katanya. Tapi sudahlah, aku harus terlebih dahulu mengantarmu pulang. Ayo," ajak Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan pegangan tangan Sasuke itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Pulanglah, mungkin urusan itu benar-benar penting, aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok."

"Tapi ..."

Kepala Sakura menggeleng. "Rumah kita berlawanan arah, jadi akan sangat menyita waktu jika kau harus mengantarku pulang terlebih dahulu. Aku baik-baik saja dengan pulang sendiri. Percayalah," tukas Sakura seraya menampilkan sebuah senyuman di bibir manisnya.

"Baik. Berhati-hatilah, Sakura. Dan semoga kau tidak kesulitan berjalan lagi."

Sasuke segera bergegas masuk ke dalam mobilnya, lalu meninggalkan area hotel itu.

Sakura berjalan dengan pelan keluar dari gerbang masuk hotel tersebut. Di seberang jalan, ia melihat ada sebuah toko buku. Sakura pun mengubah tujuannya, dan segera menyebrangi jalan untuk menuju toko buku tersebut.

"Sedang mencari buku apa?" tanya seseorang ketika Sakura tengah sibuk memilah buku.

Sakura langsung membalikkan badannya pada orang yang kini ada di sampingnya itu. Ia sudah sangat hafal pemilik suara khas ini. "Gaara?"

"Kau sendirian, Sakura?"

"Hm, kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga sendirian. Sedang apa di sini?"

"Haha, tentu saja untuk mencari buku."

"Eh? Aku tahu kau ke toko buku pasti untuk mencari buku. Tapi maksudku, bukankah rumahmu sangat jauh dari daerah sini?" ujar Gaara.

Sakura langsung menggaruk rambut merah mudanya yang tidak gatal. "I-iya semalam aku menginap di rumah saudaraku yang rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini," jawabnya berbohong.

Gaara pun mengangukkan kepalanya. "Sedang mencari buku apa?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Buku tentang contoh-contoh soal ujian seleksi masuk ke perguruan tinggi untuk fakultas kedokteran. Kau sendiri?"

"Mau aku bantu cari?" sahut Gaara yang tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura padanya.

Sakura pun tersenyum, lalu mengangukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Sasuke sampai di rumah Uchihanya, ia segera bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Duduklah, Sasuke," ucap seorang pria bersuara berat begitu entitas Sasuke memasuki ruang tamu.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Bersikaplah dewasa, Sasuke, sebentar lagi kau akan mengelola sebuah perusahaan besar Uchiha Corp," ujar Fugaku yang merupakan ayah Sasuke.

"Perusahaan yang mana, _tousan_? Bukankah aku juga memang sedang mengelola hotel milikku dua tahun belakangan ini?"

"Jangan memotong perkataan _tousan_ saat dia belum selesai berbicara, Sasuke," sahut Itachi—kakak Sasuke, mengingatkan.

"_Niisan_ … kau sedang ada di sini? Sejak kapan kau kembali dari Amegakure?" tanya Sasuke yang baru menyadari kehadiran kakak lelaki satu-satunya itu.

"Tadi malam. Dan rencananya aku akan langsung datang ke pesta kelulusanmu. Tapi karena lelah aku tak jadi datang. Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Sasuke."

"Hn, _arigatou niisan_."

"Kembali ke pembicaraan kita, Sasuke," kata Fugaku.

"Dengarkan dengan baik apa yang akan _tousan_ sampaikan, Sasu," ucap Mikoto—ibu Sasuke, begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Itachi sudah diberikan tanggung jawab untuk mengelola perusahaan kita yang ada di wilayah Amegakure dan Kirigakure. Dan _tousan_ akan mulai memberikan tanggung jawab padamu untuk mengelola perusahaan kita yang ada di Konohagakure ini."

"Posisiku di perusahaan?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Karena posisi presdir akan tetap _tousan_ yang pegang, jadi jabatanmu nanti di perusahaan sebagai direktur cabang. Tapi, ada syaratnya."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan langsung memandang ke arah Itachi. "Apa sama seperti syarat yang kau berikan pada _niisan_, saat dia akan mulai mengelola perusahaan dulu?"

"Kau benar. Itu syarat mutlak yang harus kalian terima saat _tousan_ memberikan perusahaan itu pada kalian. Itulah mengapa _tousan_ melarang kalian untuk berpacaran selama ini, karena hubungan asmara kalian sudah diatur oleh _tousan_. Kami yang akan menentukan calon pendamping hidup kalian," terang Fugaku.

"Dia gadis yang baik, Sasuke, ibunya adalah teman _kaasan_," sahut Mikoto menimpali.

"Apa? Tapi aku baru saja lulus, bahkan aku belum mengikuti ujian seleksi masuk ke perguruan tinggi," keluh Sasuke yang diam-diam membantah.

"Kau jangan dulu protes, _tousan_ belum selesai berbicara," seru Fugaku. "Pesta pertunangannya akan diadakan sekitar satu bulan lagi. Tepatnya setelah kau selesai mengikuti ujian seleksi masuk perguruan tinggi itu," lanjutnya.

"Kau beruntung, Sasuke, masih diberikan kesempatan waktu selama satu bulan. Tidak sepertiku yang hanya diberi waktu tiga hari," ujar Itachi yang bernostalgia.

"Tapi kau akan mulai berkenalan dengan gadis itu malam ini. Karena dia akan datang berkunjung ke rumah kita sekarang malam," sahut Fugaku lagi.

"Namanya Karin. Dia gadis yang baik dan cantik. Kami tidak mungkin memberikan pilihan yang buruk untuk anak-anak kami, kau harus percaya itu, Sasuke," ucap Mikoto menenangkan.

"Jika aku menolak pertunangan ini?" ujar Sasuke.

"Maka _tousan_ juga akan membatalkan pewarisan perusahaan yang tadinya akan diberikan padamu, karena perusahaan yang akan kau terima sudah paket dengan pertunangannya," jawab Fugaku.

Sasuke mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian menghelanya dengan keras. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan pertunangan ini! Kenapa kalian membuat peraturan gila pada anak-anak kalian sendiri? Hah?" seru Sasuke dengan suara yang mulai meninggi karena tersulut emosi.

"Sasuke, kami melakukan ini juga demi masa depan kalian," kata Mikoto mencoba menenangkan kembali putra bungsunya itu.

"Kalian bilang masa depan? Seharusnya aku bebas memilih sendiri siapa pasangan hidupku di masa depan, bukan?" jawab Sasuke yang masih tidak terima.

"Kau itu masih polos, Sasuke. Tidak mengerti dunia bisnis. Seharusnya kau tahu dunia bisnis itu licik seperti halnya panggung politik. Setiap gadis yang akan ditunangkan dengan kalian, itu bukan gadis biasa. Orang tua mereka memiliki saham yang tinggi di perusahaan yang kita miliki. Dan untuk mencegah perusahaan kita jatuh ke tangan orang lain, kita harus membentuk ikatan dengan para petinggi pemegang saham itu. Dan hanya dengan jalan pertunangan dan pernikahanlah cara kita untuk membuat relasi tersebut. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan baik-baik keputusan apa yang akan kauambil. Juga bersiaplah untuk pertemuan kalian nanti malam, Sasuke," terang Fugaku panjang lebar, kemudian ia pun berlalu meninggalkan ruang tamu.

.

.

Setelah pembicaraan itu selesai, Sasuke juga segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia langsung merebahkan badannya di atas kasur tidurnya sambil memikirkan banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. _Aku memiliki Sakura. Gadis yang kucinta, dan hubungan kami juga sudah berjalan terlampau jauh. Tapi aku adalah anak dari pemilik Uchiha Corp. Sebagai seorang penerus Uchiha, seharusnya aku bisa mengelola dan menjalankan perusahaan dengan baik__.__ Selain itu, aku juga memang menginginkan pewarisan perusahaan ini. Namun mengapa syarat itu yang harus kuterima? Apa tidak ada jalan lain lagi?__ Mengapa orang__tuaku harus memberikan syarat mutlak seperti sebuah takdir pada anaknya sendiri? Hah__?_

Suara ketukan di depan pintu kamarnya menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya akan banyak hal yang mengganggu itu. "Masuk," serunya kemudian dari dalam kamar.

Itachi memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"Aku juga pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, Sasuke," sahut Itachi seraya mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur adiknya itu.

"Tapi saat itu usiamu sudah lebih dewasa dariku 'kan, _niisan_?"

"Kau salah, Sasuke. Apa kau lupa jika aku bertunangan di usia 17 tahun?"

Sasuke menautkan alisnya mencoba untuk mengingat kembali apa yang Itachi ucapkan. Ya, memang benar, saat itu Itachi ditunangkan saat usianya baru menginjak 17 tahun.

"Apa kau mempunyai kekasih saat kau akan melakukan pertunangan itu?" tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu tidak. _T__ousan_ melarang kita untuk berpacaran, dan aku mematuhi peraturan itu. Jadi aku tidak terlalu merasa keberatan saat harus menjalani pertunangan tersebut. Apa sekarang kau sedang memiliki kekasih, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia akan jujur dan mengakui semuanya pada Itachi—kakak yang sangat ia percayai. "Dan aku mencintainya, _niisan_. Aku memang sudah melanggar peraturan yang diberikan _tousan_."

Itachi menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Urusannya memang akan berbeda jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih, apalagi kau mencintainya. Hmm, kalau begitu aku tidak bisa banyak membantu. Tapi kau harus tahu, Sasuke. Apa yang _kaasan_ tadi ucapkan itu benar. Orang tua kita tidak mungkin memilihkan gadis yang buruk untuk mendampingi hidup anak-anaknya."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang masih belum cukup paham.

"Awalnya aku memang terpaksa harus bertunangan untuk mendapatkan perusahaan tersebut. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai mencintai tunanganku. Dia gadis yang baik dan cantik, dan kau tahu Sasuke? Kami akan segera menikah sekarang. Tanpa ada paksaan dari kedua orangtua kami. Ketahuilah Sasuke, cinta akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi karena kau sudah memiliki kekasih, sekarang tinggal kau sendiri yang harus memutuskannya. Memilih kekasihmu, atau memilih menjalani takdir menjadi penerus Uchiha Corp, kau yang putuskan, Sasuke," ucap Itachi. Kemudian ia pun pergi keluar dari kamar adik berambut ravennya—yang tengah gundah gulana itu.

.

.

Gaara mengantarkan Sakura pulang ke rumahnya karena ia merasa kasihan jika gadis yang dicintainya itu, harus pulang menggunakan taksi sendirian dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Terima kasih, Gaara, sudah berbaik hati mengantarkanku pulang," ujar Sakura merasa bersyukur.

"Sama-sama. Sakura, apa kau mau menemaniku makan malam sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan Konohagakure ini?"

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau akan pergi dari Konohagakure?"

Gaara menganggukkan kepala. "Aku akan kembali ke kampung halamanku, di berkuliah di sana."

"Benarkah? Mengapa tidak melanjutkan kuliah di Konohagakure saja?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku merindukan kampung halaman dan seluruh keluargaku di sana. Jadi apa kau mau menemaniku makan malam sebelum aku kembali?"

Sakura tersenyum bimbang. "Aku tidak bisa berjanji, Gaara. Tapi akan kuusahakan untuk bisa. Mau mampir dulu ke rumahku?" tawar Sakura.

"Tidak usah."

"Baiklah, aku turun dulu. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Gaara."

Sakura pun keluar dari mobil. Gaara memandangi punggung gadis yang dicintainya yang mulai berjalan menjauh memasuki rumahnya itu. Ia merasa miris pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Keluarga Uchiha tengah berada di ruang makan untuk menyantap makan malam bersama. Kemudian salah seorang pelayan di rumah itu berbisik jika tamu yang ditunggu telah datang. Sang nyonya rumah—Mikoto, segera bangkit dari kursi makannya menuju ruang tamu untuk mengajak gadis tersebut makan malam bersama dengan mereka sekeluarga.

"Karin … silakan perkenalkan dirimu," tukas Mikoto begitu mereka sampai di ruang makan.

"Halo, selamat malam semua, saya Karin Uzumaki," ucap gadis tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Silakan duduk, Karin," respon Fugaku sembari mengarahkan jari tangannya pada kursi yang ada di samping Sasuke. "mari kita makan malam bersama sekarang," lanjutnya.

Karin pun duduk di samping Sasuke, dan makan malam pun dimulai. Setelah makan malam selesai, mereka semua beralih menuju ruang keluarga.

"Apa orang tuamu sudah memberitahumu tentang rencana pertunangan ini, Karin?" tanya Mikoto membuka pembicaraan.

Karin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu.

"Ini Sasuke Uchiha, anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha, sekaligus calon tunanganmu," ucap Fugaku sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke bergeming. Ia hanya diam dengan wajah _stoic_nya tanpa peduli untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Karin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. _Tampan sekali. Dan sikap dinginnya itu membuatku … menyukainya. Hm, Sasuke Uchiha_. Batinnya.

Melihat Sasuke yang tetap diam tanpa respon, Fugaku pun kembali berbicara. "Perkenalkan dirimu pada calon tunanganmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh sebal ke arah Fugaku, kemudian memandang Karin." Kau sudah mendengar siapa namaku, bukan? Aku baru saja lulus SMA, dan saat ini sedang dalam masa persiapan untuk mengikuti ujian seleksi masuk perguruan tinggi," kata Sasuke datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Boleh aku bertanya berapa usiamu?" tanya Karin yang mulai menunjukkan rasa ketertarikannya.

" Delapan belas."

"Oh. Aku sembilan belas. Rupanya aku lebih tua satu tahun darimu," sahut Karin lagi seraya tersenyum ramah. Karin terlihat semakin menunjukkan rasa ketertarikannya pada Sasuke.

"_Kaasan_ kira sepertinya kalian perlu pendekatan untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kau mengantarkan Karin pulang?" usul Mikoto.

"Hn." Sasuke pun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu meraih kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja yang tak jauh jaraknya dari situ. Setelah pamit pada keluarga Sasuke—Karin segera mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dulu berjalan keluar dari dalam rumah itu.

.

.

****TO BE CONTINUED****

**.**

**A/N**

Lemon di atas ngga _hot_? Iya sengaja, soalnya otak aku memang nggak bisa berpikir m*sum terlalu jauh, sih. wkwkwkwk...

Meskipun nanti terlepas dengan apa yang Sasuke bakal lakuin, Sasuke itu cinta banget lho, ya, sama Sakura. Dan cintanya nggak akan berubah!

Oke, makasih atas review semuanya, itu bikin aku tambah semangat buat nulis. :D

Kalau ada kritik, saran, dan komentar yang ingin disampaikan, silakan review aja. :)

Thankiss :*

Reply Review

**caesarpuspita**: Sasu itu ngga akan tergantikan di hati Saku, tapi kayaknya Sasu emang bakalan ditendang keluar angkasa deh sama Saku. Eh? Hahaha. **Thasya Rafika Winata**: Oya? Makasih :) Sasu itu ngga mainin Saku, kok, cuma takdirnya sbg penerus Uchiha yang membuatnya begitu. **undhott**: Okee. **Kynthia Channing**: Hhihi, tadinya aku juga berpikir gitu. Tapi sumpah beneran gak tega sama Sakunya. Makasih udah suka, ini sudah lanjut :) **Miya Kanesaka**: Hai, Miya. Udah terjawab di chap ini, Sasu emang gak boleh pacaran ma Fugaku-san. Oke diusahakan :) **dark blue and pink cherry**: Ke tempat yang bisa buat mereka bersenang-senang :D hahaha. **Cita**: Oke, makasih. **KimRyeona19**: hahaa, bener banget, bersenang-senangnya Sasuke itu emang beda banget dengan yang Sakura pikirkan :D hhe... **dewazz**: Okee :)


	5. Decision

**Love or Dumb?**

**Naruto ** (c)** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Uchihamelia**

**^SasuSaku Fanfiction^**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OOT, Typo, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter ****5****: Decision**

"Apa kau setuju dengan rencana orang tua kita ini?" tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan begitu mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Karin berdeham pelan sebelum menjawab, "Jujur awalnya aku tidak setuju. Tapi saat aku dan ibuku, bertemu dengan ibumu beberapa waktu yang lalu, perkataan ibumu saat itu seolah membuka pikiranku tentang realita kehidupan."

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke lagi untuk memastikan.

"Aku juga sudah bertemu denganmu dan kurasa ... aku—" Karin diam tidak melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Katakan, apa?" kata Sasuke dengan nada bicara yang sedikit ketus.

"Aku akan menerima pertunangan ini."

Sasuke langsung menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan raya dan menghentikan laju kendaraannya. Suasana langit malam itu begitu gelap tanpa ada satu bintang ataupun cahaya rembulan. Udara malam yang sunyi dan dingin dapat terasa jelas meskipun kini mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil. Waktu seolah berjalan lambat bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke menarik napasnya. "Apa kau memiliki kekasih?" tanyanya pada Karin.

Karin dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, saat ini aku tidak sedang menjalin suatu hubungan dengan siapa pun. Kau sendiri?"

Sasuke menatap gadis merah berkacamata itu. Ia menimbang-nimbang beberapa opini yang ada di otaknya. Setelah terdiam sebentar, Sasuke pun menjawab, "Aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Apa?" Jujur Karin terkejut mendengarnya. Kerutan langsung tampak di keningnya. "Apa orangtuamu tahu tentang itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mereka tidak tahu. Sengaja aku memberitahumu tentang ini agar kau tidak kecewa jika aku tidak bisa mencintaimu, setelah kita bertunangan nanti."

Karin terdiam, ia merasakan perasaan sakit saat mendengar perkataan yang baru saja Sasuke lontarkan itu. Namun ia sudah terlanjur suka pada pandangan pertama saat melihat pemuda tampan Uchiha tersebut untuk pertama kalinya. Tetapi kenyataannya pemuda berambut raven itu telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Ia bimbang.

"Pikirkan lagi tentang ini. Katakan saja pada orangtuamu jika kau ingin mundur," ucap Sasuke yang membuat Karin langsung tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya. Ia langsung menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Mengapa harus aku yang mengatakan mundur pada orangtuaku? Mengapa tidak kau saja yang mengatakannya pada orangtuamu?" sahut Karin kesal.

Sasuke seorang genius penerus Uchiha Corp. Otaknya selalu bekerja kapan saja. Jadi ia telah memikirkan semua hal ini dengan matang. Jika ia yang mengatakan ingin mundur pada orangtuanya, maka sudah jelas pewarisan perusahaan keluarga yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya tidak akan jatuh ke tangannya karena ia menolak syarat pertunangan tersebut. Karena itu Sasuke mengatakan pada gadis calon tunangannya itu—jika ia sudah memiliki kekasih, dengan niat supaya gadis tersebut yang meminta untuk mundur dengan sendirinya. Dengan begitu, Sasuke tetap bisa mendapatkan perusahaan tersebut dengan dalih—tidak menolak pertunangan, karena calon tunangannya sendiri yang menginginkan mundur. Meskipun mungkin suatu hari nanti ayahnya pasti akan kembali menyuruhnya untuk bertunangan dengan gadis yang lain, tapi Sasuke sudah memikirkan segala cara untuk melaluinya. Sasuke menampakkan seringaian pada bibirnya. "Karena aku tidak berniat untuk mundur," jawabnya yakin.

"Kau licik!" seru Karin yang bertambah kesal.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak peduli. "Jika kau tetap ingin melanjutkan pertunangan ini, aku tidak masalah. Hanya saja ... aku tidak bisa menjanjikan cinta padamu. Karena pertunangan kita nanti bukan berlandaskan dari rasa saling mencintai, tapi karena bisnis," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai kekasihmu itu?" tanya Karin dengan hati-hati.

Melihat Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Luka di hati Karin bertambah besar. "Hn, aku mencintainya."

"Tapi hati dan perasaan seseorang bisa saja berubah. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?"

"Silakan jika kau ingin mencobanya. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, jika rasa cinta yang kumiliki untuknya tidak akan berubah semudah itu," jawab Sasuk tanpa ragu.

_Tidak! Setelah apa yang telah kulalui bersama Sakura__ dalam menjalani hubungan ini__. Terlalu banyak hal yang melampaui batas yang telah kami lewati_. Gumamnya dalam hati

"Baik. Akan kupikirkan lagi semuanya. Tapi kuharap kau juga bisa _open minded_ untuk melihat realita," balas Karin.

.

.

**Beberapa minggu kemudian**

Karena Gaara akan kembali ke Sunagakure besok, jadi Sakura akan menyempatkan waktunya untuk pergi makan malam bersama Gaara malam ini. Tentu saja, Sakura tidak mengatakan hal ini pada Sasuke, karena ia yakin Sasuke pasti akan melarangnya. Sebenarnya Sakura juga merasa bersalah pergi makan malam diam-diam bersama lelaki lain, tanpa mengabari kekasihnya terlebih dahulu. Namun karena Sakura merasa tidak enak hati pada Gaara yang selalu bersikap baik padanya—walaupun ia telah menolak perasaannya, jadi Sakura mengusahakan diri untuk pergi makan malam bersama Gaara.

Ketika mobil Gaara sudah tiba di depan pagar rumahnya. Ia pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. "Kau akan mengajakku makan malam di mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Di tempat spesial. Tapi aku jamin kau akan suka dengan tempat dan juga makanan yang ada di sana."

Sakura hanya mendengus pelan, lalu tertawa bersama-sama dengan Gaara.

Mobil mereka pun sampai di sebuah gedung pencakar langit 17 lantai. Gaara segera mengajak Sakura masuk ke lift dan menuju ke lantai teratas di gedung ini yakni—lantai 17. Restoran ini cukup unik dengan dinding kaca di semua sudut ruangannya yang membuat para pengunjung dapat menikmati pemandangan kota Konohagakure dari lantai teratas gedung pencakar langit ini. Gaara memilih tempat duduk yang ada di pojok kiri restoran.

Pemandangan malam Kota Konohagakure yang begitu indah dapat terlihat dari lantai teratas gedung ini. Kilauan cahaya lampu-lampu yang berkelap-kelip menyinari perumahan warga membuat pemandangan malam Konohagakure semakin indah saja. Ditambah dengan langit berbintang yang bersinar menghiasi gelapnya malam semakin mempercantik suasana malam itu.

"Kau bisa melihat dengan puas pemandangan malam Konohagakure dari sini," sahut Gaara yang menyadarkan Sakura yang tengah terkagum-kagum menatap pemandangan malam itu.

"I-iya Gaara. Indah sekali," kagum Sakura.

"Hmm, kau suka?"

Sakura tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Gaara sangat menyukai cara Sakura tersenyum barusan. Senyuman gadis berambut merah muda tersebut begitu manis dan menyejukkan hatinya.

"Apa Sasuke pernah mengajakmu kemari?" tanya Gaara.

Senyuman yang baru saja terukir di bibir Sakura tiba-tiba saja menghilang dalam sekejap. _Selama ini, Sasuke__-__kun tidak pernah mengajakku makan malam bersama di__luar. Itu terdengar ironi mengingat hubungan cinta yang telah kami lewati __yang __sudah berjalan terlampau jauh__ dari batasannya. Tapi bahkan kami belum pernah sekalipun pergi makan malam bersama di luar_. Batinnya sedih.

"Dia sibuk, begitu pun aku. Jadi kami tidak mempunyai waktu untuk makan malam bersama di luar," jawab Sakura. Terlihat jelas raut kekecewaan di wajah Sakura ketika mengatakannya.

"Maaf jika pertanyaan itu, membuatmu sedih," kata Gaara yang dapat melihat perbedaan ekspresi yang terjadi di wajah gadis pujaannya itu.

Makanan pesanan mereka pun datang. Gaara dan Sakura memulai makan malam mereka dengan keheningan tanpa ada pembicaraan satu sama lain.

"Gaara, aku permisi ke toilet dulu," ujar Sakura begitu mereka selesai makan.

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura segera berjalan menuju toilet tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah meja yang ada di pojok barat restoran ini. Ia melihat ada Sasuke di meja tersebut tengah duduk dan makan malam bersama dengan dua orang pria paruh baya, dua wanita paruh baya, dan seorang wanita muda yang mungkin sebaya dengannya. Sakura langsung bersembunyi di balik dinding, karena takut keberadaannya akan diketahui Sasuke.

_Sasuke__-__kun juga makan malam di__sini__?__D__ua wanita dan dua pria paruh baya, juga satu wanita muda itu siapa__,__ ya? Apa jangan-jangan__.__..__ tidak, tidak__.__J__angan berpikir macam-macam__.__M__ungkin saja itu saudara Sasuke yang tengah berkunjung ke Konohagakure__. Tet__api bukankah Sasuke __juga __mempunyai __satu __kakak laki-laki? Lalu mengapa kakak laki-laki__nya __ tidak ikut makan malam bersama juga? Mengapa makan malam mereka terkesan sepert__i ...__ Cukup Sakura__,__ hentikan__!_ Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ada rasa kesal, marah, kecewa, dan rasa takut kehilangan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul menyelubungi perasaannya. Ia pun segera menuju ke toilet agar otaknya tidak semakin gila.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana keputusan kalian untuk pertunangan ini?" tanya Fugaku.

"Saya berharap kalian dapat membuat keputusan yang bijak," sahut ayah Karin.

Sasuke mengambil napasnya. "Aku akan menerima pertunangan ini," jawabnya tanpa ragu.

Karin mendengus pelan. _Dasar licik__.__ Lihat saja__,__ Sasuke__,__ aku tidak akan kalah darimu__. K__au pasti terkejut mendengar pilihanku apa__!_ Gerutunya kesal.

"Aku ... aku juga akan menerima pertunangan ini," ucap Karin dengan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

Bola mata obsidian Sasuke langsung menatap tajam ke arah gadis berkacamata tersebut. _Sia__l!__P__asti __Karin telah __merencanakan sesuatu juga_. Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Dan aku ingin mengajukan satu buah syarat," tukas Karin tiba-tiba.

Mikoto mengerutkan keningnya. "Syarat? Syarat apa itu, Karin?" sahutnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memancarkan tatapan intimidasinya pada Karin.

"Aku mau menjadi sekretaris pribadi Sasuke, saat ia mulai menjalankan tugasnya sebagai direktur di perusahaan nanti."

"Aku keberatan dengan syarat tersebut," sela Sasuke cepat.

"Kurasa tidak perlu keberatan. Dengan aku menjadi sekretaris pribadimu, itu akan membuat hubungan pertunangan yang akan kita jalani nanti berjalan semakin baik dan harmonis. Benar begitu?" balas Karin sambil tersenyum puas menatap Sasuke.

_Jika aku menjadi sekretarismu__,__ maka kita akan menjadi dekat karena sering bertemu. Dan secara perlahan cinta akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu yang dilalui __dengan ke__bersama__an. A__kan k__u__buat kau melupakan kekasihmu dan jatuh cinta padaku, Sasuke Uchiha_. Batinnya Karin penuh tekad.

"Saya rasa, Karin benar. Jika ia menjadi sekretaris pribadi Sasuke maka hubungan mereka bisa menjadi lebih baik dan romantis," ujar ibu Karin memberi pembelaan.

Fugaku dan ayah Karin juga meng-IYA-kan syarat yang diberikan Karin tersebut. Mikoto segera menoleh ke arah putra bungsunya itu. Ia merasa tidak terlalu setuju dengan syarat ini. Karena ia yakin, Sasuke sebenarnya pasti ingin menolak persyaratan tersebut. "Saya hanya akan menyetujui syarat Karin, jika Sasuke menyetujuinya juga," sahut Mikoto yang bisa melihat pancaran kesal di mata _onyx_ anaknya itu.

_Kali ini kau menang__,__ perempuan licik__.__T__api aku akan mencari cara lain juga untuk yang selanjutnya_. Batin Sasuke menggerutu. "Baik, aku menerima syarat itu. Tapi jika Karin tidak bisa menjalankan tugas dan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang sekretaris profesional dengan baik, aku akan memecatnya," ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sasuke Uchiha, karena aku berkuliah di jurusan persekretarisan, tentunya aku tahu bagaimana cara kerja seorang sekretaris professional," balas Karin sembari berseringai penuh kemenangan dan menatap Sasuke.

"Aku juga ingin mengajukan syarat, agar acara pesta pertunangannya nanti digelar secara tertutup dan sederhana. Juga ... harap dirahasiakan dari orang luar yang tidak berkepentingan," tukas Sasuke.

"Saya juga menyetujuinya. Dengan begitu, sudah diputuskan jika acara pertunangan kalian akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Tepatnya setelah Sasuke selesai mengikuti ujian seleksi masuk perguruan tinggi yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi," sahut Fugaku yang mengakhiri kesepakatan pertunangan bisnis ini.

.

.

Sekembalinya dari toilet, Sakura segera meminta pulang pada Gaara. Ia sudah tidak berminat lagi untuk melihat pemandangan malam Konohagakure yang cantik itu.

Sakura berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati di belakang punggung Gaara supaya Sasuke tidak melihatnya jika ia berada di sini juga.

Akhirnya mobil yang dikendari Gaara pun sampai di depan rumah pagar Sakura.

"Gaara, terima kasih untuk makan malamnya," pamit Sakura sebelum ia keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, Sakura, karena kau sudah mau menyempatkan waktu dan menemaniku makan malam."

"Sama-sama. Hm, apa kau benar-benar akan kembali ke Sunagakure besok?"

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa kau mau ikut?" ujarnya.

Sakura terkekeh. "Tentu ... tidak."

Tiba-tiba tangan Gaara bergerak, lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan erat. "Sakura, sejujurnya aku masih memiliki perasaan untukmu hingga sekarang. Jadi, kau bisa datang padaku karena aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

"Maaf, Gaara, tapi aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Jangan ragu untuk datang padaku, jika kau ada masalah dan merasa tersakiti oleh seseorang."

Sakura dengan pelan-pelan segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Gaara tersebut. "Aku tersinggung dengan perkataanmu, Gaara. Itu terdengar seperti sebuah doa dan harapan yang buruk untuk hubunganku dengan Sasuke."

Gaara menggeleng. "Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja tadi kulihat ekspresi wajahmu jadi berubah, ketika aku menanyakan apa kau pernah makan malam di luar bersama Sasuke atau tidak."

"Kami memang belum pernah makan malam bersama di luar, tapi itu bukan berarti hubungan kami berjalan tidak baik."

"Aku tahu. Maaf aku lancang. Semoga kau bisa berbahagia dengan cinta pilihanmu, Sakura."

"Terima kasih. Semoga kau juga menemukan seseorang yang tulus mencintaimu di Sunagakure nanti."

"Sama-sama, dan semoga saja begitu. Sampai berjumpa lagi, Sakura. Terima kasih untuk segalanya," ucap Gaara yang langsung memeluk Sakura ke dalam dekapannya, hanya untuk beberapa saat.

Setelahnya, Sakura pun bergegas keluar dari mobil Gaara, sedangkan lelaki berambut merah itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa memendangi punggung gadis berambut merah muda pujaannya itu. Yang kini mulai berjalan menjauh, hingga tak terlihat karena sekarang ia sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura," tukasnya pilu.

.

.

Pagi ini Sakura merasakan tubuhnya begitu lemas dan lelah, padahal seharian kemarin ia hanya diam di rumah dan tidak pergi kemana pun, serta tidak melakukan aktivitas berat yang menguras energi dan tenaganya. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa tubuhnya begitu letih bahkan hanya untuk sekadar bangun dari tempat tidur saja ia merasa benar-benar malas.

Dengan langkah yang dipaksakan akhirnya ia bangkit menuju ruang makan. Ternyata Mebuki sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya. Namun ibu dan ayahnya itu sudah tidak ada di rumah karena telah berangkat untuk bekerja. "Biasanya aku sangat senang jika _ok__aasan_ membuatkanku yakitori. Tapi hari ini, jangankan untuk memakannya, bahkan sekadar melihatnya saja sudah membuatku muak dan jijik." Sakura bergumam sendiri.

Akhirnya Sakura pun hanya memakan semangkuk salad. Namun ketika ia baru saja menghabiskan suapan salad yang terakhir, ia merasakan mual menderanya begitu kuat. Sakura segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai memuntahkan semua sarapan pagi yang baru saja disantapnya, ia bergegas mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya. Tetapi lagi-lagi ia merasa mual itu kembali datang, Sakura secepatnya berlari ke kamar mandi.

Bahkan saat sedang makan malam bersama orang tuanya, ia merasakan rasa mual itu lagi. Sakura pun segera menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Mebuki yang terlihat khawatir begitu putrinya tersebut keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sepertinya aku masuk angin, _ok__aasan_."

"Minumlah obat jika kau sakit, _ok__aasan_ baru saja membeli banyak obat baru hari ini. Kau bisa mengambilnya di kotak obat."

Sakura hendak berjalan menuju kotak obat, namun suara sang ayah yang memanggilnya membuat ia jadi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Habiskan dulu makan malammu, Sakura," ujar Kizashi.

"Aku sedang tidak bernafsu untuk makan, _o__tousan_. Aku mau minum obat saja."

"Tapi kau harus makan dulu sebelum meminum obat."

"Aku tidak berselera." Sakura tidak menghiraukan Kizashi yang masih mengoceh—memintanya untuk makan. Ia segera mencari obat masuk angin di kotak obat-obatan itu.

_Apa jangan-jangan, aku__ ..__.__?_ Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya teringat akan sesuatu hal. Sakura langsung berlari menuju kamar tidurnyanya lalu memakai jaket. Setelah itu, ia keluar dari kamarnya.

"_Oto__usan, __ok__aasan_, aku pergi dulu keluar untuk membeli obat," sahutnya sedikit berteriak.

"Hei, Sakura, obat kita sangat lengkap, bukankah sudah _ok__aasan_ bilang kalau _ok__aasan_ baru saja membeli banyak obat hari ini?"

"Tapi obat yang kucari tidak ada di kotak obat, _ok__aasan_."

"Tidak ada bagaimana? Jelas-jelas tadi _ok__aasan_ membeli obat masuk angin juga."

"Sudahlah!" kata Kizashi pada Mebuki. "Sakura, segera pulang ke rumah jika kau sudah membeli obat yang kaucari. Bukankah besok itu kau harus mengikuti ujian seleksi masuk perguruan tinggi?" ujar Kizashi lagi.

"Ya, aku akan segera kembali," seru Sakura. Ia pun keluar rumah dan berjalan menuju sebuah apotek yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Setelah membeli apa yang ia butuhkan, Sakura segera bergegas kembali ke rumahnya.

"_Kami-sama_... semoga saja ini tidak terjadi sesuai dengan apa yang kutakutkan," mohonnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari apotek menuju rumahnya itu.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia mencelupkan sebuah alat yang tadi dibelinya dari apotek ke dalam air urinenya yang sudah ia taruh ke dalam sebuah gelas kecil. "Kumohon ... semoga satu garis saja, jangan dua," ratapnya sambil menutup kedua mata.

Akhirnya Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka kelopak matanya pelan-pelan. Ia menatap sebuah alat yang kini tengah ia pegang di tangan mungilnya itu.

"APA?" ujarnya terkejut. Dadanya langsung terasa sakit dan bergemuruh, butiran air mata juga ikut terjatuh dari kedua bola matanya tanpa bisa ia tahan. Ia merasa hancur.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak mungkin," bantahnya keras. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. "Tidak mungkin," ucapnya sambil menggenggam erat alat tersebut.

Sakura segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju kamar tidurnya.

Setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya, Sakura langsung terduduk di lantai di balik pintu kamarnya itu. Ia duduk sambil memeluk erat kedua lututnya sedangkan alat tes tersebut ditaruh di lantai di hadapannya.

Air mata kembali turun membasahi pipinya. Kali ini air matanya turun lebih deras. Ia merasakan hatinya berkecamuk dan gelisah. "Ap-apa yang harus kulakukan," ratapnya sedih.

"_Kami-sama_, mengapa ini harus terjadi? Aku bingung dengan kenyataan yang harus kuhadapi. Langkah apa yang harus aku ambil?" gumamnya pelan seraya menghapus air mata yang terus turun dari sepasang bola mata _emerald_nya itu.

Sakura sangat mencintai sosok ibunya sebagai seorang perawat—yang membantu pekerjaan para dokter untuk menyelamatkan banyak jiwa. Karena itu, sejak kecil ia sudah bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang dokter agar kelak ia bisa menolong dan menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang yang membutuhkan perrtolongannya. Namun untuk menjadi seorang dokter, ia harus menempuh pendidikan kedokteran terlebih dahulu. Dan ia baru saja akan memulainya. Namun sebuah kenyataan yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya ini membuatnya dilema. Ia bimbang untuk memutuskan langkah apa yang harus ia ambil.

"Apa ... apa aku harus mengugurkan bayi ini untuk bisa mengejar cita-cita dan masa depanku yang ingin menjadi seorang dokter? Atau ... haruskah aku terus menjaga dan mempertahankannya? Tapi ... apakah aku pantas menjadi seorang dokter jika aku bahkan tega membunuh darah dagingku sendiri? Pantaskah? Bukankah profesi dokter itu untuk menolong dan menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang? Jika satu nyawa saja yang merupakan darah dagingku sendiri malah aku bunuh, apa masih pantas aku menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain?" Sakura berucap pilu. Ia merasa bimbang dengan kenyataan hidup yang baru saja diketahuinya ini. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing karena sejak tadi ia terus memikirkan langkah apa yang harus diambilnya untuk menghadapi kenyataannya ini.

Setelah puas menangis, Sakura menyeka sendiri air matanya. "Baik, aku sudah memutuskannya," ucapnya yakin sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia segera berjalan menuju kasur lalu merebahkan badannya di atas kasur tidurnya itu.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ujian seleksi masuk perguruan tinggi yang dinanti. Saat hendak naik ke mobil _sport_hitamnya untuk menuju ke Konohagakure University, Sasuke mendapat sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya.

**From**: My love

**Message**: Sasuke-kun, semangat untuk menempuh ujian seleksi hari ini, ya…

Bibirnya langsung tersenyum ketika melihat pesan dari kekasihnya itu. Sasuke segera membalas pesan tersebut tanpa dinanti-nanti lagi.

**To**: My love

**Message**: Kau juga harus semangat. Sampai bertemu di ruang ujian nanti.

_Delivery sent_

.

.

"Sakura ... kenapa kau belum sarapan? Bukankah kau harus mengikuti ujian seleksi hari ini?" seru Mebuki sembari membuka pintu kamar putrinya itu, karena sedari tadi anak gadisnya itu belum keluar dari kamarnya. Namun pintu tersebut tidak bisa terbuka, karena sang penghuni menguncinya dari dalam.

"Aku sakit, _o__kaasan_, jadi tidak bisa mengikuti ujian hari ini," jawab Sakura setengah berteriak agar ibunya yang berada di luar kamar dapat mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

"Kau gila, Sakura? Bukankah ini yang kau tunggu-tunggu selama ini? Untuk kuliah di fakultas kedokteran dan menjadi seorang dokter? Mengapa kau menyerah hanya karena sakit ringan seperti itu? HAH?" Mebuki berteriak karena mulai tersulut emosi.

"Aku yang merasakan sakitnya, _o__kaasan_, dan aku tahu langkah apa yang harus aku ambil untuk masa depanku. Maaf jika membuat _o__kaasan_ kecewa, tapi kuharap _o__kaasan_ bisa mengerti."

"Terserah kau saja Sakura. Aku tak peduli lagi," bentak Mebuki, ia pun segera berlalu dari kamar putrinya itu dan bergegas pergi menuju tempat kerjanya.

Ujian seleksi masuk perguruan tinggi sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Saat ini semua calon mahasiswa sudah duduk dengan rapi untuk mengikuti ujian di ruangan yang telah disediakan. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu pengawas datang untuk membagikan soal. Namun Sasuke merasa risau, bola matanya terus berputar ke sekeliling arah ruangan untuk mencari sosok perempuan berambut merah muda yang sampai saat ini belum terlihat batang hidungnya sedikit pun di ruang ujian ini. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

**To**: My love

**Message**: Kau di mana? Ujian akan segera dimulai, cepatlah datang.

_Delivery sent_

Sudah dua menit namun Sakura masih belum membalas pesannya. Sasuke merasa gelisah karena ujian seleksi ini menyangkut cita-cita dan masa depan mereka. Kegelisahannya semakin bertambah saat pengawas ujian memasuki ruangan.

**To**: My love

**Message**: Pengawas sudah ada di ruangan, kau masih di mana Sakura? Ayo cepat datang.

_Delivery sent_

"Hei, Ino, mengapa Sakura belum datang?" tanya Sasuke pelan, kebetulan gadis pirang berkucir kuda itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke, tadi pagi dia hanya mengirimiku pesan semangat untuk menjalani ujian hari ini. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu ke mana Sakura?"

"Aku sudah mengiriminya pesan dari tadi, tapi tidak ada satu pun balasan."

"Semuanya harap diam dan tenang. Ujian seleksi akan segera dimulai," seru pengawas yang ada di ruangan ini.

Sasuke masih duduk dengan gelisah, begitu pun dengan Ino yang ikut gelisah karena sahabatnya itu belum kunjung datang. Saat pengawas sedang membagikan soal ujian, Sasuke merasakan getaran dari ponsel yang ada di saku celananya

**From**: My love

**Message**: Aku tidak bisa mengikuti ujian seleksi hari ini. Datang dan temui aku di rumahku setelah kau selesai mengikuti ujian.

_Gila! __A__da apa denganmu__,__ Sakura? __A__pa yang sedang kau rencanakan_? Sasuke merutuk dalam hati. Namun meskipun hatinya sedang merasakan cemas dan gelisah, Sasuke mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan berusaha mengikuti ujian seleksi ini dengan baik. Ya, itu memang mudah untuk dilakukan mengingat ia adalah seorang genius keturunan keluarga Uchiha.

Setelah selesai mengikuti ujian, Sasuke segera bergegas menuju rumah Sakura.

.

.

****TO BE CONTINUED****

**.**

**A/N**

Gimana chapter ini? Sasuke udah setuju tunangan sama Karin. Eh, Sakuranya ketauan hamil :o

Apa yang akan Sasu lakukan saat dia tahu tentang kabar itu?

Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya :)

Maaf gak bisa update kilat, authornya lagi galau :( huhuhu, sedih, beneran ... jiahhh malah curhat.

Sekali lagi makasih atas review kalian semua, review kalian bikin aku tambah semangat buat lanjutin fict ini... :D

Jika ada kritik, saran dan komentar yang ingin disampaikan, silahkan review aja. :)

Thankiss :*


	6. Complicated

**Love or Dumb?**

**Naruto ** (c)** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Uchihamelia**

**^SasuSaku Fanfiction^**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU,OOC, OOT, Typo, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Complicated**

Suara ketukan terdengar cukup keras yang bersumber dari pintu depan rumahnya yang diketuk. Sakura cepat-cepat bergegas untuk membukakan pintu tersebut. "Masuklah, ikut aku ke kamar," ujar Sakura begitu ia melihat orang yang ditunggunya itu—yang ternyata mengetuk pintu rumahnya tersebut.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala, kemudian mengikuti Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju ke kamar pribadi wanitanya. Kebetulan di rumah Haruno tersebut hanya ada Sakura seorang, karena ibu dan ayahnya sedang pergi bekerja.

"Kenapa kau tak datang ujian? Hah?" sergap Sasuke begitu mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar. "Kau sakit? Mukamu pucat sekali Sakura," lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau tahu aku begitu mencemaskanmu karena kau tak datang di ujian itu. Bukankah kau ingin kuliah di fakultas kedokteran dan menjadi seorang dokter? Lantas mengapa kau tak mengikuti ujian seleksi itu, Sakura?" Sasuke kembali memberikan sederat pertanyaan pada wanita berambut merah muda itu.

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura, jawab," kata Sasuke tegas.

Perlahan Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Garis kesedihan tampak jelas di wajahnya. "Sekarang sudah terlambat untukku menjadi seorang dokter. Semuanya sudah terlambat, Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak ada kata terlambat. Aku bisa membantumu untuk dapat mengikuti ujian seleksi susulan jika kau mau."

Kepala Sakura menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Semuanya sudah terlambat sekarang." lagi—Sakura berucap demikian.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, tatapannya tajam. "Terlambat apanya?"

"Ka-karena, karena aku …" Sakura diam dan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke tambah penasaran.

"Karena apa? Ayo lanjutkan."

"Aku hamil."

Jantung Sasuke terasa berhenti berdetak saat mendengar apa yang Sakura ucapkan. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Kau hamil? Itu tidak mungkin," ujarnya pelan. Tangannya bergetar, namun ia coba untuk sembunyikan.

Sakura langsung memberikan sebuah alat tes kehamilan yang menunjukkan dua garis lurus melintang pada alat tersebut ke tangan Sasuke. "Aku hamil, Sasuke-kun,"ucap Sakura pelan, memperjelas pernyataannya tadi.

Sasuke merasakan kakinya begitu lemas, bahkan hanya untuk sekadar berdiri menopang tubuhnya saja ia merasa tak sanggup, ia pun langsung terduduk di ranjang Sakura. "Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada yang lemah.

"Tadi malam. Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun, semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karena hal ini. Aku bingung dengan keputusan apa yang harus aku buat. Tapi setelah berpikir semalaman suntuk, akhirnya aku telah membuat keputusan."

"Gugurkan saja kandunganmu, Sakura," sela Sasuke cepat, memotong perkataan Sakura yang belum selesai berbicara.

"Kau gila, Sasuke-kun? Ini anakmu, anakku, anak kita," ucap Sakura sedih. Cairan bening dari ujung pelupuk matanya mulai menetes di pipi mulusnya itu.

"Aku tidak gila, Sakura. Kita harus berpikir rasional. Kita terlalu muda untuk menjadi orang tua dan memiliki anak. Aku mempunyai impian dan masa depanku yang ingin menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses. Kau juga mempunyai mimpi untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Sekarang ini … ini saatnya bagi kita untuk menggapai impian dan cita-cita kita."

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Meskipun air mata terus saja mengalir deras dari iris _emerald_nya, ia tetap mencoba untuk berbicara. "A-aku juga sudah memikirkan tentang hal itu semalaman, Sasuke-kun, tapi aku tidak tega bila harus membunuh darah dagingku sendiri hanya untuk mengejar impianku. Apakah kau pikir aku bisa menjadi dokter yang menyelematkan nyawa orang lain sementara nyawa anakku sendiri saja malah kubunuh? Aku tidak sejahat itu. Aku tidak seegois itu. Tidak!"

"Lalu kau punya solusi apa?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai frustasi.

Sakura kembali menarik napas panjang. "Nikahi aku! Aku sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan cita-citaku, dan aku lebih memilih untuk menjaga bayi dalam kandunganku ini, lalu merawatnya dan menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga. Sedangkan kau … kau hanya perlu menikahiku saja. Tapi teruslah kuliah dan kejar semua impian-impianmu lalu mewujudkannya."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala nya. "_Tousan_ tidak mungkin menyetujuinya."

"Kau hanya perlu memaksanya, Sasuke-kun."

"Itu tidak mungkin," bantah Sasuke. "_Tousan_ sudah merencanakan sebuah pesta pertunangan untukku, setelah aku selesai mengikuti ujian seleksi ini." Akhirnya Sasuke mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"APA?" Sakit. Itu yang Sakura rasakan saat mendengar apa yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan. Hatinya bagai tertusuk sebuah pedang yang mengenai langsung ke ulu hatinya. Hujan air mata wanita berambut merah muda itu pun semakin deras. Bagaimana tidak? Di saat dirinya baru saja mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung bayi dari Sasuke, namun ternyata sebuah fakta terbaru terungkap—jika lelakinya itu akan segera bertunangan dengan perempuan lain. Wanita mana yang tidak sakit hatinya?

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Jika aku tak mau melakukan pertunangan ini, maka aku tidak akan mendapatkan satu pun pewarisan perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang seharusnya menjadi milikku," jawab Sasuke lemah. Ia tidak punya pilihan.

Rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk perasaan Sakura semakin bertambah parah saja ketika Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. "Jadi … jadi kau lebih memilih perusahaan itu, daripada aku dan calon anakmu yang ada dalam kandunganku ini?" lirih Sakura.

"Bukan maksudku untuk lebih memilih perusahaan. Namun untuk saat ini aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Tapi setelah perusahaan itu jatuh ke tanganku, aku bisa membatalkan pertunangan bodoh itu dan kembali padamu, Sakura. Jadi solusi terbaik untuk saat ini kau hanya perlu menggugurkan kandunganmu saja."

"CUKUP. Katakan jujur saja jika kau memang tak ingin menikahiku," bentak Sakura kasar.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Aku akan menikahimu beberapa tahun lagi, Sakura. Setelah aku sukses dan memiliki banyak perusahaan. Bukan sekarang. Saat ini aku masih belum mempunyai apa-apa dari hasil kerja kerasku sendiri."

Sakura tersenyum miris. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke di lengannya dengan kasar. "Omong kosong! Se-sebelumnya kau bilang padaku akan selalu ada dan setia di sampingku apa pun keadaanku. Tetapi nyatanya … setelah aku begini, kau ingin pergi. Iya, 'kan? Kau pikir … mudah untukku memutuskan ini? Bayangkan, aku harus kehilangan impianku demi menjaga kandungan ini. Belum lagi risiko yang harus kutanggung karena menjalaninya. Kaupikir ini mudah untuk dilakukan? Eh?" desis Sakura emosi. Pipinya benar-benar sudah banjir air mata sejak tadi.

Tangan Sasuke mencoba untuk menggapai Sakura lagi. Namun Sakura segera menghalaunya tanpa ragu. Sasuke pun membuang napas. "Sakura ... karena itu kau tak usah menjaga kandunganmu ini, agar kau tak perlu menanggung semua risikonya. Dan supaya kau juga bisa meraih semua impianmu."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang pembunuh!" desis Sakura dengan suara berat.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain, selain mengugurkannya. Saat ini usia kandunganmu masih legal untuk diaborsi." Sasuke mencoba membelai lembut rambut Sakura, namun lagi-lagi tangan itu segera ditepisnya.

Dengan tegar Sakura menyeka sendiri air mata yang telah membasahi wajahnya hingga terlihat sembap itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawah bagian dalamnya kuat-kuat. Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Setelah itu, ia memberanikan diri dan menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. "Baik. Sekarang aku sudah tahu apa pilihanmu. Pergilah dan jangan pernah temui aku lagi untuk selamanya. Juga … jangan pernah menyesali semua keputusan yang telah kaubuat ini."

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. Rahangnya mengeras, dan dadanya terasa kebas.

"Pergi. Pergilah, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi." Sakura mengucapkan semua kata-kata itu dengan linangan air mata yang terus turun tanpa dapat ia hentikan. Sakit, perih, dan kecewa. Jelas tiga rasa itu menyatu menjadi satu dalam relung sanubarinya kini.

Sakit—karena Sasuke menolak untuk menikahinya. Perih—karena Sasuke dipaksa akan segera bertunangan oleh ayahnya dengan perempuan lain, dan lagi Sasuke menyetujuinya. Juga kecewa—karena Sasuke tidak menginginkan kehadiran bayi dalam kandungannya, dan malah meminta dirinya untuk menggugurkan darah dagingnya sendiri. Sakura hancur.

Kepala Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanmu, Sakura," lirihnya.

"Pergi, Sasuke-kun. Aku membencimu. Pergi!" Sakura setengah berteriak. Ia hampir gila. Bibirnya sudah tak sangup lagi untuk berkata-kata, lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia harus bisa merelakan Sasukenya—yang merupakan ayah dari calon bayi yang saat ini sedang dikandungnya itu.

Melihat Sasuke yang tetap diam tak bergerak, Sakura terpaksa menarik tangan Sasuke dengan kasar, dan mengusirnya pergi. Emosinya sudah berada di puncak tertinggi.

.

.

Fugaku telah memutuskan bahwa acara pertunangan Sasuke dan Karin akan digelar sore ini. Bertempat di kediaman Uchihanya. Ia hanya mengundang kolega-kolega bisnis terdekatnya saja untuk acara pertunangan anak bungsunya itu. Karena acara pertunangan ini tidak akan dihelat secara besar-besaran, sesuai dengan syarat yang diajukan oleh Sasuke yang ingin pertunangannya dilaksanakan secara tertutup dan sederhana.

Para tamu undangan dari kedua belah pihak mulai berdatangan untuk menghadiri acara pesta pertunanangan anak pemilik dari Uchiha Corp itu. Pesta pertunangan sederhana ini dilaksanakan di halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha yang luas.

Sasuke sudah mengenakan kemeja dan jasnya yang berwarna hitam, namun ia masih terduduk di dalam kamarnya.

Mikoto membuka pintu kamar anak bungsunya itu, "Sasuke, acara pesta pertunangannya akan segera dimulai. Segeralah berkumpul ke halaman belakang ,Sayang. Karin juga sudah datang, dan dia menunggumu di ruang keluarga," sahutnya.

Tatapan Sasuke kosong menerawang entah ke mana. "_Kaasan_," gumamnya pelan. "Apa aku harus melakukan pertunangan ini?" tanyanya terdengar menyedihkan.

Mikoto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Sasuke. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke, kemudian membelai lembut rambut raven anaknya itu. "Ini sudah menjadi keputusan _tousan_, Sayang. Tapi percayalah, _kaasan_ memilihkan calon tunangan yang baik untukmu. Kau hanya perlu membuka sedikit pintu hatimu untuk Karin."

Sasuke pun mengubah atensinya dan beralih menatap Mikoto. "Jujur, aku telah melanggar peraturan dari _tousan_. Aku sudah memiliki pacar, dan aku sangat mencintainya," lirih Sasuke. Sungguh batin Sasuke kini sedang berkecamuk, tadi siang ia baru saja mengetahui jika kekasihnya hamil. Namun ia belum siap untuk menjadi seorang ayah. Tapi Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya jika ia akan menikahi Sakura jika dirinya telah sukses nanti. Dan kini sore harinya, ia harus melakukan perintah ayahnya untuk bertunangan dengan gadis pilihan ibunya. Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah pada Sakura. Ia merasa dirinya benar-benar telah mengkhianati hubungan cinta mereka. Ia merasa … ia biadab.

"Mengapa kau tak bilang sejak awal pada _kaasan_, Sasuke? Mungkin saja _kaasan_ akan membantumu, jika tahu kau sangat mencintai kekasihmu. Sekarang … sudah terlambat. Pesta pertunangannya tidak mungkin dibatalkan karena _tousan_ pasti akan marah dan merasa malu pada tamu-tamu undangan yang telah hadir di sini."

"Tidak apa, _kaasan_, anggap saja ini sebagai bakti seorang anak pada orang tuanya. Tapi aku tak akan pernah menyerah untuk memperjuangkan hubungan cintaku bersamanya."

Mikoto terharu. Ia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. "Terima kasih, Sasuke, kau benar-benar telah dewasa sekarang. Itu benar, Sayang. Perjuangkanlah cinta kalian, jangan pernah menyerah. Ayo kita ke bawah sekarang," ajak Mikoto seraya melepas pelukannya pada Sasuke. Kemudian berdiri dan mulai berjalan lagi. Saat langkahnya baru sampai di penghujung pintu, ia mendengar Sasuke yang kembali memanggilnya. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?" tanya Mikoto sambil sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

Kepala Sasuke mengangguk. "_Kaasan_, aku ingin bertanya. Apakah seorang ibu akan tega membunuh anaknya sendiri?"

Mata sayu Mikoto langsung terbelalak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke itu. "Konyol! Tidak ada satu ibu pun di dunia ini yang akan tega membunuh anaknya sendiri, Sasuke." Mikoto langsung berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berada di kamarnya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sangat kesal saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, karena nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu. Padahal maksud pertanyaan Sasuke itu bukan ditujukan kepadanya, melainkan untuk Sakura—wanitanya.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menemui Karin yang telah menunggu nya di ruang keluarga. Sore ini, Karin tidak mengenakan kacamata yang biasa dikenakannya. Rambut ikal merah panjangnya tetap tergerai namun tersisir dengan rapi. Ia menggunakan gaun putih selutut. Keduanya pun segera menuju halaman belakang, tempat di mana pesta pertunangannya akan dilaksanakan.

"Jangan pernah menyesali pertunangan bisnis ini, Karin, karena aku tak akan pernah bisa mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke pelan namun terdengar sangat menusuk di telinga Karin. Gadis berambut merah itu hanya bisa diam, pura-pura tak menghiraukan bisikan Sasuke tersebut.

Kini saatnya bagi Sasuke untuk mensematkan cincin pertunangan mereka di jari manis Karin. Sasuke memakaikan cincin pertunangan itu dengan sangat cepat, bahkan hanya dalam waktu hitungan detik, cincin tersebut telah bertengger di jari manis Karin. Kini giliran Karin yang memakaikan cincin pertunangan mereka di jari manis Sasuke. Berbeda dengan pemuda Uchiha berambut raven yang memasangkan cincin itu dengan sangat cepat, Karin memakaikan cincin tersebut secara perlahan dan penuh perasaan. Akhirnya, cincin pertunangan itu pun melingkar juga di jari manis Sasuke.

Sorak dan tepuk tangan dari para tamu undangan yang hadir terdengar begitu riang, gaduh dan ceria. Berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang menjalaninya. Karena hatinya benar-benar merasa kesal, hancur dan bersalah. Ia telah mengkhianati Sakura. Ia kejam.

.

.

Ironis memang, di saat sang kekasih malam ini tengah berada di tengah pesta pertunangannya, Sakura malam ini hanya bisa mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar. Ia tak berani keluar dari kamarnya karena takut orang tuanya akan marah karena dirinya tidak hadir mengikuti ujian seleksi masuk perguruan tinggi tadi pagi. Padahal ibu dan ayahnya terus menerus mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk menyuruhnya makan, namun Sakura bersikukuh mengatakan jika dirinya tidak lapar dan tetap tidak ingin keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

Baru saja semalaman kemarin, ia tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya, tapi setelah ia memutuskan dengan berat hati untuk meninggalkan cita-citanya dan memilih menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga di usia muda. Sasuke—kekasih sekaligus ayah dari calon bayinya itu malah tak menyanggupi untuk menikahinya. Sekarang mau tak mau, Sakura jadi kembali harus berpikir mencari solusi lain untuk kelangsungan hidupnya ini.

Sakura tidak mau bila ibu dan ayahnya sampai tahu jika dirinya tengah mengandung, apalagi kekasihnya tak sanggup untuk menikahinya saat ini. Namun ia juga tak bisa menggugurkan kandungannya begitu saja, karena Sakura tak ingin menjadi seorang pembunuh dari darah dagingnya sendiri.

_A__pa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Beri aku jalan keluar terbaik dari semua permasalahan__ yang kuhadapi__ ini_. Ratap Sakura begitu dalam

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat akan kakak sepupunya—Sasori, yang tinggal di perbatasan antara Kota Konohagakure dan Sunagakure itu. Segera ia ambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja di samping kasur tidurnya itu. Ponsel itu sudah ia matikan sejak pertemuannya dengan Sasuke siang tadi. Setelah mengubah ponselnya ke mode hidup, Sakura langsung menelpon sepupunya tersebut.

"_Moshi__-__moshi_," jawab seorang lelaki di seberang teleponnya.

"Sasori-_nii__san_, ini aku …"

"Ya, aku tahu ini kau, Sakura. Ada apa? Suaramu terdengar seperti habis menangis."

"Bisakah kau menolongku, _niisan_?"

"Menolongmu bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti. Coba kau jelaskan dengan detail, Sakura."

"Apa kau masih tingggal di apartemenmu yang ada di perbatasan Konohagakure dan Sunagakure itu, Sasori-_nii__san_?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu. Karena ini apartemen milikku, bukan apartemen sewaan. Ada apa, Sakura? Apa kau ingin tinggal di sini?"

"Hm, ya, itu pun jika kau tak keberatan."

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Justru aku sangat senang berarti aku tidak akan tinggal sendirian lagi. Kau tahu 'kan, selama ini aku hanya tinggal sendirian di sini dan rasanya begitu kesepian."

Ibu dan Ayah Sasori memang sudah lama sekali pergi dari dunia ini, bahkan sejak Sasori masih berumur 6 tahun. Sasori hanya tinggal berdua bersama neneknya di Sunagakure. Kemudian setelah lulus SMA Sasori memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sunagakure dan tinggal seorang diri di perbatasan Konohagakure dan Sunagakure itu, ia merintis karirnya senjadi seorang fotografer profesional. Karena neneknya sudah tua, jadi neneknya tidak pernah mengunjungi Sasori. Justru Sasori lah yang harus mengunjungi neneknya yang ada di Sunagakure, tempat kelahirannya itu.

"Sungguh, Sasori-_nii__san,_ kau mengizinkanku untuk tinggal di sana?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tentu saja. _Ngomong-ngomong_ ... kapan kau akan ke sini, Sakura?"

"Mungkin ... besok. Dan aku mohon satu hal padamu, tolong rahasiakan hal ini dari semua orang termasuk ayah dan ibuku. Tentang aku yang akan tinggal di perbatasan ini, hanya akan menjadi rahasia di antara kita berdua, _niisan_. Kau bisa merahasiakannya?"

Sasori tidak langsung menjawabnya. Sambungan telepon terdengar hening. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, terdengar Sasori yang mulai berbicara. "Ta-tapi, mengapa aku tak boleh memberitahu paman dan bibi? Mereka berhak tahu putrinya itu akan tinggal di mana bukan?"

"Ada sesuatu hal. Aku akan menceritakannya dengan jelas tentang semuanya padamu setelah aku tiba di sana. Kau bisa merahasiakannya, Sasori-_nii__san_?" Sakura mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Terdengar Sasori yang menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Baiklah, Sakura, aku akan merahasiakan ini. Kau bisa memercayaiku," sahutnya.

"_Arigatou__,__ niisan_," jawab Sakura terharu, ia sampai menitikan air mata saking bahagianya.

"Sama-sama, Sakura. Karena aku kakak sepupumu, jadi sebisa mungkin aku akan membantumu ketika kau membutuhkan bantuanku. Sampai jumpa besok."

Sambungan telepon pun terhenti. Sakura langsung menarik napas lega, ia mengelus dadanya karena merasakan tenang sekarang. Segera ia matikan kembali ponselnya itu agar tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat menghubunginya.

.

.

Acara pesta pertunangan Sasuke dan Karin baru saja selesai. Para tamu undangan sudah bubar, begitu pun dengan Karin dan keluarganya yang juga telah pegi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Ia sangat sibuk saat pesta pertunangan tadi karena ayahnya sibuk memperkenalkannya pada teman-temannya yang sebagian besar bekerja dan menempati posisi penting di Uchiha Corp itu, jika Sasuke akan segera menjadi direktur di Uchiha Corp cabang Konohagakure ini.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke langsung merebahkan badannya di atas kasur, ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya itu.

Sasuke langsung mencari kontak nomor telepon Sakura untuk menghubunginya, namun hanya dijawab oleh operator seluler jika nomor tersebut sedang tidak aktif. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi Sakura sejak siang tadi, saat ia baru sampai di rumahnya ketika pulang dari rumah wanitanya itu. Tetapi sejak tadi hingga detik ini, nomor tersebut masih tidak dapat dihubungi.

Sekarang sudah malam. Sasuke semakin bertanya-tanya, mengapa nomor Sakura masih tidak aktif? Pikiran yang aneh-aneh pun muncul di benak pemuda berambut raven ini. Ia menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan sedih.

.

.

Sakura bangun dari kasurnya dan menuju cermin, ia menghapus jejak air mata yang telah mengering di pipinya, lalu merapikan rambut merah mudanya. Setelah itu ia segera keluar dari kamar untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya yang kebetulan sedang duduk-duduk di ruang keluarga.

"_Ot__ousan_, _ok__aasan_, ada yang ingin Sakura bicarakan," ujar Sakura begitu ia berdiri di hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Duduk dan katakanlah," jawab Kizashi.

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku ingin kuliah di luar kota, aku ingin mengejar impianku menjadi seorang dokter di sana. Apa kalian akan mengizinkanku pergi?" tanya Sakura.

Kizashi dan Mebuki saling bertatapan, "Kau ingin kuliah di mana Sakura?" tanya Mebuki penasaran.

"Di Universitas yang ada di luar kota."

"Luar kota itu banyak, sebutkan tepatnya kota apa yang akan kau tuju."

"Aku tak bisa memberitahu kalian tepatnya nanti aku tinggal di kota apa. Karena aku ingin belajar hidup mandiri. Jika kalian mengetahui aku tinggal di mana, kalian pasti akan sering mengunjungiku. Bukannya aku tidak mau dikunjungi oleh kalian, hanya saja aku ingin mencoba untuk bisa hidup mandiri sendirian. Aku berjanji akan mengunjungi kalian ke Konohagakure ini setiap liburan semester kuliahku," terang Sakura sambil memberikan tatapan meyakinkan agar dikabulkan.

Mebuki menarik napas berat. "Jujur sulit untuk _o__kaasan_ memberikan izin kuliah di luar kota yang tak jelas tepatnya nanti kau akan tinggal di kota apa dan di mana. Hmm, biar _o__tousan_ saja yang memutuskan," ujarnya pasrah.

Kizashi menatap dalam iris _emerald_ putri semata wayangnya itu, tersirat keinginan dan keyakinan yang terpancar dari dalam manik berwarna sehijau zamrud itu. "Apa kami bisa memercayaimu?" tanya Kizashi ragu.

Sakura kembali mengambil napasnya. "Kalian bisa memercayaiku. Sekarang aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku berjanji tidak akan membuat kalian kecewa. Percayalah!"

Setelah memejamkan matanya sebentar, Kizashi menatap Sakura dengan gamang. "Baik, kami akan mengizinkanmu. Tapi berjanjilah untuk selalu baik-baik saja dan jangan segan untuk mengabari kami jika terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan padamu," terang Kizashi yang terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan putrinya tersebut.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu baik-baik saja. Terima kasih _o__tousan_, _o__kaasan_, aku sangat menyayangi kalian." Sakura segera berhambur di tengah ibu dan ayahnya dan memeluk kedua orangtuanya itu dengan erat, seolah tak ingin melepasnya lagi.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat keluar kota, Sayang?" tanya Mebuki sambil mengelus rambut merah muda anaknya itu.

"Besok, _o__kaasan_."

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?" balas Kizashi dan Mebuki serempak.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Aku takut pendaftaran ujian selesksi universitasnya keburu ditutup jika aku tidak segera pergi ke sana."

"Baiklah, kami mengerti. Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan kaubawa ke sana Sakura?" tanya Mebuki.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Ayo, _o__kaasan_ akan membantumu _packing_ barang bawaanmu."

.

.

Sakura bersikeras tidak ingin diantarkan ke bandara internasional Konohagakure oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia tetap memaksa ingin pergi sendiri menggunakan taksi menuju bandara. Karena Sakura yang sangat keras kepala itu, akhirnya Mebuki dan Kizashi pun mengalah mengikuti kemauan Sakura untuk tidak mengantarkannya ke bandara.

Sakura berangkat dari rumahnya menuju bandara pukul 06.30 pagi. Mebuki dan Kizashi hanya mengantarnya sampai pagar depan rumah mereka. Sakura memeluk erat bergantian Mebuki dan Kizashi sebelum ia naik taksi yang melintas di depan rumahnya tersebut. Ia melambaikan tangannya dari dalam taksi yang jendelanya sengaja ia buka, pada orangtuanya itu. Tak lupa, air mata turut hadir mengiringi kepergiannya keluar kota. Cairan bening itu kembali turun dari pelupuk matanya. Ia sedih harus berpisah sementara waktu dari kedua orang tua yang sangat menyayanginya itu. Apalagi, ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Sakura pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Taksi pun terus melaju menjauh dari rumah Haruno. Setelah taksi itu benar-benar tidak terlihat, Mebuki dan Kizashi kembali masuk ke dalam rumah untuk bersiap berangkat kerja.

.

.

****TO BE CONTINUED****

**.**

**A/N**

Sasuke kejam? Iya. Sakura di chapter ini menyedihkan? Iya.

Gak tega juga sebenarnya, bikin Sakura sakit gini :'( Tapi karena aku emang udah rancang plot ini dari awal, jadi aku gak bisa ubah alurnya.

Makin greget sama Sasu? Mau tau kelanjutan ceritanya? Nantikan terus update selanjutnya :D

Sekali lagi, maaf ya saya gak bisa update kilat.

Terima kasih atas review kalian semua. Review dari kalian bikin saya tambah semangat buat nulis... :D

Kritik, saran, dan komentar? Silakan sampaikan di kotak review. :)

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya, _minna_ :)

Thankiss :*


	7. Search

**Love or Dumb?**

**Naruto ** (c)** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Uchihamelia**

**^SasuSaku Fanfiction^**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Rate M, AU, OOC, OOT, Typo, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter ****7****: ****Search**

Sasuke bangun lebih awal. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia segera menuju kamar mandi. Selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi, ia langsung keluar dari kamarnya lantas menuju garasi untuk menjalankan mobil hitamnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia berangkat dari rumah tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu. Sasuke merasakan hatinya begitu tak tenang sejak semalam. Ia terus memikirkan Sakura yang tak bisa dihubunginya sejak siang kemarin. Karena itu pagi ini ia telah memutuskan untuk menemui Sakura langsung ke rumahnya. Jarak dari kediaman Uchiha menuju rumah Haruno itu cukup jauh, maka dari itu Sasuke mandi dengan tergesa-gesa dan tidak menyempatkan waktunya untuk sarapan. Demi untuk segera sampai di rumah wanitanya tersebut.

Mebuki tengah bersiap untuk berangkat kerja saat mendengar suara pintu rumahnya yang diketuk. _Bukankah Kizashi baru saja berangkat? Apa ada barangnya yang tertinggal hingga ia kembali lagi ke rumah? Atau... jangan-jangan itu Sakura yang memutuskan untuk tidak jadi pergi_? Gumamnya bertanya-tanya sendiri. Ia pun segera berjalan untuk membukakan pintu tersebut.

Mebuki dan lelaki muda di hadapannya itu saling menatap terkejut.

"Permisi, bibi, apa Sakura ada di rumah?" tanya lelaki muda itu.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk saja dulu, kita bicara di dalam," jawab Mebuki yang merasa tak nyaman berbincang dengan seorang tamu di depan pintu. Lelaki muda itu pun menurut, mengikuti Mebuki masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Mebuki begitu mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Mebuki mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa kau anak dari Fugaku Uchiha pemilik Uchiha Corp itu?"

"Ya, itu benar bibi. Bagaimana anda bisa tahu nama ayah saya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Saat kau menyebutkan nama belakangmu, saya jadi teringat dengan suami saya yang bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha. Dan Fugaku Uchiha adalah presiden direktur sekaligus atasan dari suami saya. Jadi benar, kau adalah anak dari tuan Uchiha? Mengapa Sakura tidak memberitahukan tentang hal ini, ya," gumamnya seraya mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Sakura? Apa yang dia ceritakan tentang saya padamu, bibi? Lalu di mana dia sekarang? Bisa saya bertemu dengannya?" Sasuke langsung memberondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan pada Mebuki.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Kau yakin hanya akan membawa sedikit barang-barangmu saja untuk tinggal di sana, Sakura?" tanya Mebuki ketika sedang membantu Sakura mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya untuk kuliah di luar kota.

"Iya, _okaasan_, aku bisa membeli yang baru di sana. Jadi tidak usah membawa banyak barang."

"Baiklah, Sakura. Hm, mengapa _okaasan_ merasa ada sedikit kejanggalan, ya, dengan keputusanmu yang tiba-tiba ingin kuliah di luar kota ini."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _okaasan_, sungguh aku hanya ingin belajar hidup mandiri." Sakura memegang dengan lembut pergelangan tangan ibunya, sedikit erat.

Mebuki pun langsung memeluk Sakura dan membelai rambut panjang anaknya itu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sedih. "Mungkin _okaasan_ terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu, Sayang."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Oh, ya, _okaasan_ tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Ino dan Hinata karena pergi tanpa pamit."

"Mengapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang memberitahu sahabatmu bahwa kau akan tinggal dan berkuliah di luar kota, Sakura?"

"Jika aku memberitahu mereka malam ini, maka sudah pasti aku tak akan bisa pergi ke sana besok pagi. Ino dan Hinata pasti ingin bermain dulu seharian bersamaku. Karena itu aku tak bisa memberitahu mereka secara langsung."

"Ehmm, _okaasan_ mengerti," kata Mebuki sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Okaasan_, aku ingin menitipkan satu pesan lagi padamu," ujar Sakura kemudian.

"Pesan apa?" tanya Mebuki yang jadi penasaran.

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghelanya perlahan. "Jika ada seorang lelaki bernama Sasuke datang ke sini mencariku dan bertanya di mana aku, katakan saja yang sejujurnya padanya, jika _okaasan_ dan _otousan_ pun bahkan tidak tahu ke mana kota tempat tujuan kuliahku. katakan saja padanya. Dan tolong bilang padanya, jika aku telah memaafkannya bahkan sebelum dia meminta maaf padaku sekalipun, juga bilang untuk tidak usah pergi mencariku lagi. Dan bilang kalau aku selalu mendoakan semoga semua impiannya terwujud."

Mebuki bingung dengan maksud pesan putrinya itu, ia semakin mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Apa orang yang bernama Sasuke itu ... pacarmu?"

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia hanya temanku."

"Jika dia hanya temanmu, mengapa pesan itu seperti ditujukan untuk seorang kekasih yang akan kau tinggal pergi?" ujar Mebuki sambil menatap iris _emerald_ Sakura menyelidiki.

"Dia memang pernah jadi teman spesialku, namun hubungan kami tidak lebih dari sebatas pertemanan."

"Apa kau yakin tidak sedang berbohong pada _okaasan_, Sakura?"

Sakura diam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Tidak, _okaasan_, jadi tolong sampaikan saja pesanku itu padanya jika ia datang ke sini."

**End of Flashback**

**.**

**.**

"Bibi ...," panggil Sasuke, yang melihat wanita paruh baya itu malah terhanyut dalam lamunan.

"Oh, Sasuke, maaf saya melamun. Saya teringat dengan perkataan Sakura tadi malam."

"Apa yang Sakura katakan? Tolong beritahu saya bibi," pinta Sasuke.

Mebuki menarik napasnya, "Tadi malam Sakura meminta izin pada kami untuk kuliah di luar kota. Kami merasa ini terlalu mendadak, tapi Sakura bilang ia takut jika pendaftaran universitasnya akan segera di tutup, jika ia tidak cepat pergi ke sana. Dia tidak mengatakan pada kami akan berkuliah di kota apa. Karena dia tidak mau kami mengunjunginya terlalu sering. Dia mengatakan ingin hidup mandiri dan meminta kami untuk memercayainya saja. Lalu Sakura meminta padaku untuk menyampaikan pesan ini pada lelaki yang bernama Sasuke jika lelaki itu datang mencarinya."

"Pesan apa itu bibi?" raut wajah Sasuke semakin tegang.

"Sakura memintaku untuk menjawabnya dengan jujur padamu. Dan saya sudah menjelaskannya, bahwa sebagai orang tuanya pun saya tidak tahu ke mana dia pergi dan di mana dia akan tinggal. Lalu dia juga bilang kalau dia sudah memaafkanmu bahkan sebelum kau meminta maaf padanya. Dan dia meminta supaya kau tidak usah mencarinya lagi. Oh ... dia Juga mendoakan semoga semua impianmu terwujud."

**DEGGG!**

Jantung Sasuke berdebar tak karuan kala mendengar penjelasan dari Mebuki tersebut. Sakura, wanitanya, pergi entah ke mana. Dan wanita itu sudah memaafkannya tanpa ia meminta maaf terlebih dahulu padanya. Wanita itu juga mendoakan impiannya. "Sakura ... di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang semakin tegang.

"Dia baru saja pergi tadi pagi menuju bandara internasional Konohagakure, untuk melakukan penerbangannya menuju luar kota itu."

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu ke mana kota tujuannya, bibi?"

Mebuki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya benar-benar tidak tahu."

Sasuke segera bangkit terburu-buru dari duduknya, "Kalau begitu ... saya permisi dulu," ujarnya seraya bagkit berdiri dan mulai melangkah tergesa-gesa.

"Sasuke," panggil Mebuki lagi, dan Sasuke pun terpaksa menolehkan pandangannya untuk menatap ibu dari wanita yang dicintainya itu.

"Sebenarnya ... kau ini siapanya Sakura? Semalam Sakura mengatakan padaku jika kau adalah temannya, namun jujur saya ragu akan perkataan Sakura itu."

Sakit. Hati Sasuke sakit saat mendengar perkataan Mebuki, jika Sakura mengatakan hubungannya hanya sebatas teman saja pada orang tuanya. "Dia kekasihku, dan saya sangat mencintainya," jawab Sasuke, kemudian ia pun segera berlari menuju mobilnya.

.

.

Sakura tengah menunggu di ruang tunggu keberangkatan penerbangan menuju Sunagakure. Untuk bisa sampai ke perbatasan tempat Sasori tinggal itu, jika memilih rute menggunakan udara, maka pesawat dari Konohagakure harus landas di bandara internasional Sunagakure, karena daerah perbatasan itu sendiri lebih dekat ke kota Sunagakure dibanding Konohagakure.

Sakura terduduk di salah satu kursi di ruang tunggu itu dengan kepala yang terus tertunduk. Batinnya sedang bergejolak saat ini, karena ia pergi tanpa memberitahukan pada orang tuanya ke mana kota tujuannya, juga karena dia pergi tanpa pamit pada Sasuke—kekasih sekaligus ayah biologis dari bayi yang sedang dikandungnya itu.

Batin Sakura berontak karena sesungguhnya ia tak ingin pergi ke sana. Ia ingin tetap tinggal di Konohagakure, kota kelahirannya tersebut, bersama orang tua, Sasuke, dan calon anaknya yang belum terlahir ke dunia. Namun itu semua tak mungkin dilakukan mengingat Sasuke yang tak bisa menikahinya saat ini. Maka dengan terpaksa dan berat hati, Sakura memilih pergi meninggalkan Konohagakure.

Tak terasa buliran air mata jatuh menetes di pipinya. Sasuke ... ia ingin memeluk kekasihnya itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia pergi menuju Sunagakure, namun itu tak mungkin dilakukan, karena Sasuke tak tahu keberadaannya saat ini.

_Berhenti menangis__,__ Sakura, ini jalan hidup yang __telah kaupilih dan __harus kaulalui sekarang. __J__adi jangan ragu__. D__an jangan menangis lagi_. Ia berucap dalam hati menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia harus segera sampai di bandara internasional Konohagakure untuk menemukan Sakura—wanitanya, sebelum wanita itu melakukan penerbangan yang entah menuju kota mana, karena ia pun tak tahu.

Mobil Sasuke pun tiba di parkiran bandara, ia langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari menuju bandara. "Sakura, aku harus mencari mu ke mana?" desisnya seraya berlari.

Ia berlari dari mulai arah timur hingga ke arah barat, namun Sakura tak berhasil ia temukan. Sasuke langsung memasuki satu per satu kafe yang ada di bandara itu. _Siapa tahu Sakura __sedang__ membeli makanan_. Pikirnya. Namun ia juga tak berhasil menemukan Sakura di kafe-kafe tersebut.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya untuk menghubungi nomor kontak Sakura, namun nomor ponsel itu tetap tidak dapat dihubungi hingga sekarang. "Sakura, kau benar-benar membuatku gila," desisnya kesal.

_Sakura pasti sudah menunggu di__ruang tunggu keberangkatan kota tujuannya__.__A__ku harus __bisa __menebak ke__mana kira-kira kota tujuannya itu, jadi aku bisa menemuinya di__ruang tunggu__ keberangkatan_. Pikirnya lagi.

Namun saat ini logika Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, karena otaknya sedang berkecamuk dan amat gelisah memikirkan wanitanya yang akan pergi. Ia benar-benar tak bisa berpikir secara sehat dan tenang ke mana kira-kira Sakuranya itu pergi. _Ternyata aku belum cukup mengenalmu__,__ Sakura__.__Bahkan aku tak bisa menebak ke mana kemungkinan kau akan pergi__. __M__aafkan aku_.

Akhirnya Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tunggu keberangkatan kota Sunagakure, ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kakinya melangkah ke situ. Ia impulsif.

Namun terlambat. Begitu Sasuke sampai di ruang tunggu keberangkatan menuju kota Sunagakure itu, ruangan tersebut telah kosong. Ia melihat di jendela kaca itu sebuah pesawat dengan tujuan kota Sunagakure yang tengah bersiap untuk _take off._

_Langkah kaki__ ini __membawaku ke__sini, tapi aku __tetap __tak bisa menemukanmu di__sini__. __Sakura __... a__pakah Sunagakure adalah kota tujuanmu_? Ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Pesawat itu baru saja mendarat dengan selamat di bandara internasional Sunagakure. Setelah turun dari pesawat dan mengambil barang-barang bawaannya, Sakura segera bergegas pergi.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu keluar-masuk, ia melihat seorang lelaki berwarna rambut hampir serupa dengannya tengah melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Sasori-_niisan_," teriak Sakura sambil membalas lambaian tangan Sasori.

Sasori langsung mendekat ke arah Sakura dan memeluk adik sepupunya itu. "Kau benar-benar ke sini, Saku," ucapnya sembari mengacak rambut merah muda milik Sakura.

"Ah, _niisan_, jangan mengacak rambutku," keluh Sakura.

"Haha, ayo kita ke mobil sekarang. Kita akan segera melakukan perjalanan menuju perbatasan," sahut Sasori.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah Sasori yang kini membawakan seluruh barang-barang bawaannya itu. Setelah menaruh seluruh barang bawaan Sakura di bagasi mobil, Sasori segera mengemudikan mobilnya menuju perbatasan.

"Berapa jam waktu yang ditempuh dari Sunagakure menuju perbatasan, _nii__san_?" tanya Sakura.

"Kurang lebih tujuh jam. Kita akan sampai di perbatasan sekitar jam delapan malam nanti. Kau beristirahatlah, Sakura. Karena perjalanan ini pasti sangat melelahkan, bukan?"

"Kau memang selalu perhatian padaku, _niisan_. Bahkan saat aku kelelahan pun kau bisa tahu."

Sasori terkekeh. "Kau lucu, Sakura. Setiap orang yang baru saja melakukan penerbangan dan harus kembali melanjutkan dengan perjalanan darat itu memang pasti akan merasa lelah, bukan?"

Kepala Sakura mengangguk. "Kau benar. Baiklah, aku akan beristirahat dan mencoba untuk memejamkan mataku. Bangunkan aku jika kita sudah sampai, _niisan_."

"Siap," ujar Sasori semangat.

Sakura langsung menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela mobil, ia juga mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat. Meskipun kini hati dan perasaannya masih belum bisa tenang dan merasa gelisah, namun karena merasa capai dan lelah dengan perjalanan yang baru saja dilaluinya, ia akhirnya tertidur juga. Ya, Sakura merasakan kini tubuhnya jadi mudah lelah. Padahal biasanya, ia selalu energik menjalani aktivitas kesehariannya, mungkin ini adalah pengaruh dari kehamilannya tersebut.

.

.

Sasuke masih terduduk lemas di salah satu kursi kafe yang ada di bandara itu. Makanan dan minuman yang sudah ia pesan sejak tadi, belum disentuhnya sedikit pun.

Tangan kirinya menopang dagu miliknya, sedang tangan kanannya memutar-mutar sendok ke dalam _coffee cappuccino_ miliknya, tatapannya kosong menerawang entah kemana.

Hatinya kini sedang gelisah memikirkan Sakura. Apa wanita itu baik-baik saja sekarang? Apa wanita itu membencinya? Apa wanita itu benar-benar sudah memaafkannya? Apa yang akan dilakukan wanita itu di luar kota sendirian? Dan apa wanita itu akan tetap menjaga dan memelihara kandungannya seorang diri? Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus datang bermunculan menghinggapi pikiran dan otak Sasuke. "Arghhh ...," gerutunya pelan seraya meremas rambut raven miliknya sendiri, ia benar-benar merasa frustasi.

Diraihnya ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja itu, lalu ia mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

**To**: **Ino**

**Message**: Apa kau sudah tahu jika Sakura pergi? Jika kau tahu ke mana kota tujuan Sakura, tolong katakan padaku.

_Delivery sent_

Selang beberapa menit kemudian ponsel Sasuke berdering. Ada sebuah panggilan telepon masuk. Ino lah yang menelponnya itu, dan Sasuke segera mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut.

"_Sasuke, jangan bercanda kau!"_ seru Ino, begitu panggilan teleponnya diangkat oleh Sasuke. Nada suaranya terdengar begitu cemas dan khawatir.

"Apa aku pernah bercanda?" tukas Sasuke dengan nada lesu.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya meski tak terlihat. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah bercanda demikian. _"Ti-tidak, jadi Sakura benar-benar pegi?"_ tanya Ino memastikan.

"Hn, apa kau tahu ke mana destinasinya?"

"_Mengapa Sakura tidak memberitahuku? Mengapa dia pergi begitu saja? Mengapa dia tidak pamit pada sahabatnya sendiri? Huh?"_ gerutu Ino kesal.

"Dia juga tidak pamit padaku, kekasihnya," balas Sasuke sama kesalnya.

"_Lalu kau tahu kabar ini dari siapa?_"

"Tadi pagi aku berniat menemuinya ke rumah, lalu aku bertemu ibunya dan dia berkata jika Sakura pergi meninggalkan Konohagakure pagi ini."

"_Untuk apa Sakura pergi dari Konohagakure?"_ ucap Ino, yang merasa bingung dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Dia bilang pada ibunya, alasan dia ingin pergi dari Konohagakure untuk berkuliah di luar kota."

"_Jika hanya untuk berkuliah, dia juga kan bisa kuliah di sini. Mengapa harus jauh-jauh keluar kota?"_

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke yang sama-sama bingung.

Padahal, hanya Sasuke seorang lah yang tahu penyebab pasti Sakura pergi meninggalkan Konohagakure. Itu semua karena dirinya. Karena kehamilannya tersebut, dan Sasuke yang pengecut tak bisa menikahinya. Karena Sasuke yang tak sanggup untuk bertanggung jawab pada bayi yang tengah di kandung Sakura. Itu semua adalah alasan mutlak mengapa Sakura memutuskan pergi dari Konohagakure. Kini rasa penyesalan mulai menjalar di diri Sasuke, ia benar-benar merasa menyesal, karena dirinya, kini wanitanya itu pergi.

"_Aku yakin, pasti ada sesuatu di balik ini semua. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang coba disembunyikan oleh Sakura, pasti!"_ ujar Ino yakin. Sambungan teleponnya masih terhubung dengan Sasuke.

"Apa kau tahu kira-kira ke mana Sakura akan pergi?" tanya Sasuke yang tak menghiraukan perkataan Ino.

"_Hmm, aku bingung, semua kelurga besar Sakura itu ada di Konohagakure. Tapi ia mempunyai seorang sepupu yang tinggal di perbatasan Konohagakure dan Sunagakure. Namun aku juga tak yakin Sakura akan pergi ke sana. Karena sepupunya itu sangat sibuk dan sering melakukan perjalanan luar kota, jadi sepupunya itu sering meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya tersebut,"_ terang Ino.

"Apa kau tahu alamatnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"_Tentu saja aku tidak tahu. Bahkan Sakura pernah bilang padaku, kalau ia baru satu kali mengunjungi sepupunya yang tinggal di perbatasan itu."_

"Kira-kira ... apa orang tua Sakura tahu, di mana alamat sepupunya Sakura itu?"

"_Kurasa tidak, karena kakak sepupu Sakura itu hanya dekat dengan Sakura saja. Dan saat Sakura mengunjunginya kala itu, ia pergi ke perbatasan sendirian, tidak bersama orang tuanya. Sasuke, apa Sakura mengganti nomor ponselnya?"_

"Kurasa, iya."

"_Pantas saja! Aku tak bisa menghubungi Sakura sejak kita melakukan ujian seleksi perguruan tinggi itu. Ngomong-ngomong ... apa kalian pernah bertengkar hebat sebelumnya?"_ tanya Ino hati-hati. Sebenarnya Ino sedang mencoba untuk menyelidiki penyebab Sakura pergi dari Konohagakure. Apa penyebabnya karena sesuatu yang ada relasinya dengan percintaannya bersama Sasuke, atau tidak?

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" Seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang genius, tak akan mungkin terperangkap semudah itu dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ino.

"_Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Hm, jika kalian pernah bertengkar hebat sebelumnya, bisa jadi itu menjadi salah satu pemicu mengapa Sakura pegi dari Konohagakure,"_ ucap Ino yang akhirnya jujur dengan maksud pertanyaannya tadi.

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam beberapa detik, dan kemudian berkata, "Kabari aku jika kau tahu sesuatu tentang keberadaan Sakura. Dan beritahu aku juga, jika kau sudah tahu di mana alamat sepupu Sakura yang tinggal di perbatasan itu."

Sambungan telepon pun terputus secara sepihak.

.

.

Mobil yang Sasori kemudikan tiba di perbatasan, lebih tepatnya sudah berada di parkiran apartemen milik Sasori. Pemuda berambut soft pink itu melirik sepupunya, Sakura, yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan kepala yang menyandar ke kaca jendela mobil. Sebenarnya Sasori merasa enggan untuk membangunkan Sakura, karena perempuan berwarna rambut sama dengannya itu tampak sangat kelelahan dan sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak. Namun jika ia tidak membangunkannya dan membiarkannya tertidur di dalam mobil, sudah dipastikan Sakura akan membeku kedinginan. Jadi akhirnya, Sasori pun memutuskan untuk membangunkan Sakura.

Ia mengguncang pundak Sakura pelan. Tak lama, mata _emerald_ Sakura pun terbuka perlahan-lahan.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Sasori memberitahu.

"Oh, begitu kah?" jawab Sakura sembari mengucek kedua kelopak mata dengan tangannya.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Sasori yang segera keluar dari dalam mobil, lalu membuka bagasi untuk mengeluarkan barang-barang bawaan Sakura.

Mereka pun bergegas masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Sasori.

"Apartemen ini mempunyai dua kamar. Mulai dari sekarang, itu kamar milikmu," ujar Sasori sambil menjentikan jarinya menunjuk ke sebuah kamar yang ia maksud.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Sasori-_niisan_ ...," panggil Sakura, ketika Sasori baru saja mau membuka pintu kamarnya. Sasori pun menolehkan pandangannya menatap Sakura, yang masih duduk di sebuah sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tengah ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori, ia masih berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya.

"Aku harus menceritakan semuanya padamu. Mengapa aku pergi meninggalkan Konohagakure, dan mengapa aku ke sini."

"Ceritanya nanti saja, Sakura. Kau benar-benar terlihat lelah sekarang. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu saja. Kau bisa menceritakan padaku semuanya besok," jawab Sasori.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, dan aku harus menceritakan semua ini padamu karena aku ingin berbagi rahasia denganmu, _niisan_."

Akhirnya Sasori pun menghampiri Sakura. Ia mendudukkan diri di sofa berhadap-hadapan dengan perempuan berambut merah muda itu.

"Karena kau memaksa ingin bercerita sekarang, jadi silakan ceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku akan mendengarkannya dengan baik," tukas Sasori seraya melengkungkan kurva bibir.

Sakura mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam terlebih dahulu. Ia meyakinkan tekadnya sebelum mengeksposisikan rahasianya. "Aku datang ke sini, memutuskan untuk tinggal di perbatasan ini, karena ... karena aku ..." Kepala Sakura tertunduk. Lidahnya terasa kelu, ia juga sedikit takut. "Aku hamil," lanjutnya dengan lirihan pelan.

"APA?" Mata Sasori terbelalak kaget. Ia sungguh terkejut mendengarnya.

Kepala Sakura masih tertunduk. Wajahnya terlihat sangat miris. "Ma-maaf, _niisan_. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin merepotkanmu dengan menumpang tinggal di sini, tapi aku tak tahu lagi ke mana aku harus bersembunyi."

"Bersembunyi? Maksudmu bersembunyi dari siapa?"

"Bersembunyi dari orang-orang yang mengenalku. Dari orang tuaku, teman-teman, dan ... dari ayah bayi ini."

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya tidak paham. "Gila! Kau bodoh, Sakura? Mengapa kau malah ingin bersembunyi dari ayah bayi yang ada di perutmu itu? Seharusnya kau memberitahukan kehamilanmu padanya."

"Aku tahu dan aku juga sudah memberitahunya. Tapi ayah bayi ini menolak untuk menikahiku. Ia belum sanggup untuk menikahiku sekarang. Dan ayah bayi ini ingin ... ingin agar aku menggugurkan kandunganku. Ia memintaku melakukan aborsi. Ia ... ia ingin membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri," jawab Sakura dengan suara bergetar, air matanya tak kuasa lagi ia tahan.

"Gila! Siapa lelaki bajingan dan berengsek itu, Sakura? Aku akan datang menghajarnya supaya ia mau bertanggung jawab terhadapmu. Katakan siapa namanya dan di mana rumahnya?" seru Sasori. Suaranya begitu tinggi karena ia merasa sangat marah dan emosi, melihat sepupunya diperlakukan nista seperti itu.

"Ja-jangan lakukan apa pun kepadanya, _niisan_. Aku mohon," pinta Sakura sembari menangis. Benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

"Kenapa ... Sakura? Aku hanya ingin membelamu, aku sayang padamu. Karena kau sepupuku," lirih Sasori yang mencoba tenang.

"Karena aku sangat mencintainya, _niisan_."

Sasori kembali menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berseringai meremehkan. "Kau bilang cinta? Itu bukan cinta, tapi kau telah dibodohi olehnya. Dibodohi oleh perasaan cintamu sendiri."

Sakura mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir bawah bagian dalamnya. "Ya, aku memang bodoh. Bahkan setelah ia menolak untuk menikahiku, aku masih sangat mencintainya. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Jadi ... aku mohon, Sasori-_niisan_, jangan menyakitinya," pinta Sakura tulus.

Sasori memejamkan matanya sambil memijat pangkal hidung dengan tangan kanannya. Ia marah. Ia emosi. Tapi ia juga sadar jika ia tidak bisa terimplikasi terlalu dalam dengan relasi Sakura dan kekasihnya. Ia pun mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian membuka pejaman matanya. "Karena itu permintaanmu, baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Tapi mengapa kau tidak memberitahu orang tuamu, Sakura?"

"Aku berniat untuk memberitahu mereka jika kekasihku itu setuju untuk menikahiku. Namun nyatanya ia tak bisa menikahiku. Jadi ... aku tak bisa memberitahu orang tuaku tentang ini. Karena aku tidak ingin membuat mereka malu dengan keadaanku."

"Hmm, aku mengerti. Jadi kau sudah memutuskan untuk jadi orang tua tunggal dan mengurus semuanya sendirian?" tanya Sasori lagi.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Itu benar, dan aku juga sudah merancang masa depan baruku di sini. Karena itu ... izinkan aku untuk tinggal di sini, _niisan_."

Sasori mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja, Sakura. Kau bahkan bisa tinggal di sini selamanya kalau kau mau. Dan aku akan sangat senang sekali."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Sasori-_niisan_. Berjanjilah padaku untuk menyimpan semua rahasia ini."

"Ya, aku berjanji Sakura."

.

.

****TO BE CONTINUED****

**.**

**A/N**

Dan akhirnya sakura pun pergi dari Konohagakure. Sasu nyesel? Pasti! Aku jamin.

_Gomen,_ saya gak bisa update kilat.

Terima kasih atas review kalian semua, itu buat aku tambah semangat buat nulis ... :D

Kritik, saran, dan komentar yang ingin disampaikan? silakan di kotak review :)

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya, ya :)

Thankiss :*

.

.

Reply Review

**sakura uchiha stivani** : ini udah lanjut, hehe di usahain. **krystaljung13** : iya aku juga kasian bikinnya, hhe tapi aku jamin pasti mereka happy ending kok :) **Uchiha Riri** : hhihi, aku jg jdi kesel tuh sm si karin gara2 gaiden :'( ini udah lanjut. **YOktf** : hehe aku seneng klo km bacanya greget :v tunggu aja klanjutan ceritanya :D **respitasari** : hihi soalnya cocok dgn karakternya ya klo kejam :v, okeee. **Thasya Rafika Winata** : kehidupan saku yg baru? Ditunggu aja ya klanjutan ceritanya hhe :D :** undhott** : oke, ni udah lanjut. ** .1** : sama aku jg nyesek bgt baca chap 1 gaiden, eh chap 4 nya juga ga kalah nyesek ternyta, kasian sarada ga dikenalin sasuke malah dikira musuh :( huah, aku blom kepikiran bkin _story_ yg sakura nya nyakitin sasuke nih :) sasori disini ngga temenan dgn itachi, okee mksih y.. **IndahP** : hhe sasuke disini jg udah mulai nyesel kok, sama aku jg gasuka karin genit. Mksih, okee :). : iya, ni udah lanjut**. An Style** : hhi, kurang panjang kah? :v **Guest** : hhe, klo dicukurin sasuke nya ntar ketampanannya berkurang dong :v oke sama2. **sasusaku** : hhe, trmksih brrti _feel_ nya nyampe :) **sasusakubluepink** : makin greget ya? ditunggu aja next chap nya :D, okee ganbatte dong pasti. **lovesasu** : hhe, bukan tega sih sebenernya, Tapi... oke ditunggu aja yaa next chap nya. **gadis** **spanyol** : sebenernya sasuke disini gaberniat utk lebih pilih harta kok.. dia juga udah mulai nyesel tuh :v **Guest** : sipp.. **Cita** **Aura** : smakin singkat ya? masa ... ngga kok :) mksih. **sarada**: adaa, msih lumayan jauh menuju ending.. makanya di tag ceritanya jg blom _complete_ :D


	8. Fighting, Sakura!

**Love or Dumb?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Uchihamelia**

**^^A SasuSaku Fanfiction^^**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OOT, Typo, etc.**

I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction

* * *

**Chapter ****8****: ****Fighting****, Sakura!**

* * *

Pagi ini, Ino dan Hinata sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura, tentu saja bukan untuk menemui sahabatnya itu, karena Ino sudah tahu kemarin dari Sasuke jika Sakura telah pergi meninggalkan Konohagakure.

Mereka menuju rumah Sakura untuk menemui bibi Mebuki—ibu dari sahabatnya tersebut.

Mobil mereka pun sampai di halaman rumah Haruno, mereka segera mengetuk pintu rumah. Mebuki yang tengah bersiap untuk pergi bekerja, bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Selamat pagi, bibi," sapa Ino dan Hinata, begitu pintu rumah itu terbuka.

"Oh. Ino, Hinata, ayo masuk," jawabnya ramah.

Ino dan Hinata pun segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Haruno, mereka lalu duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Apa kalian sudah tahu jika Sakura telah pergi meninggalkan Konohagakure?" tanya Mebuki.

Ino dan Hinata langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Karena itulah tujuan kami datang ke sini, bibi," sahut Ino.

"Sebelumnya ... maafkan Sakura, karena dia pergi tanpa pamit pada kalian berdua—sebagai sahabatnya, dia benar-benar merasa menyesal dan ingin meminta maaf pada kalian."

"Tapi mengapa Sakura tidak langsung saja mengabari kami, bibi?" ucap Hinata yang merasa kecewa.

Mebuki menarik napasnya. "Sakura membuat keputusan ini juga sangat mendadak. Tepatnya pada hari yang seharusnya ia ikuti untuk mengikuti ujian seleksi masuk Konohagakure University itu. Pada hari itu, ia tidak mengikuti ujian seleksi tersebut dengan alasan sakit, dan pada malam harinya, ia meminta izin pada kami untuk pergi kuliah di luar kota."

"Dia pergi ke kota mana, bibi? Tolong beritahu kami," seru Ino.

Mebuki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami juga sebagai orangtuanya tidak tahu kemana kota tujuan dia. Sakura bersikeras tidak ingin memberitahu kami di kota apa dia akan tinggal untuk berkuliah, dengan alasan dia ingin hidup mandiri," jawab Mebuki.

"Apa bibi bersungguh-sungguh dan benar-benar tidak tahu tentang kota tempat tinggal Sakura sekarang?" tanya Hinata untuk meyakinkan.

Mebuki menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. "Saya benar-benar tidak tahu. Sakura sangat keras kepala. Tapi jujur,saya juga sebagai ibunya merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dengan keputusan Sakura yang tiba-tiba ingin tinggal dan kuliah di luar kota itu."

"Kami juga merasakan hal yang sama bibi, keputusan ini terlalu mendadak dan tiba-tiba."

"Oh, ya, apa kalian tahu jika Sasuke adalah kekasih Sakura?" tanya Mebuki.

"T-tentu saja kami tahu, bibi. Mereka itu pacaran secara terbuka, tidak sembunyi-sembunyi," jawab Hinata menjelaskan.

"Tapi mengapa Sakura tidak memberitahu orangtuanya sendiri jika dia telah memiliki kekasih, ya. Bahkan saya baru mengetahui hal ini kemarin. Itu pun Sasuke yang memberitahukannya pada saya," ucap Mebuki, nada suaranya terdengar kecewa.

"Apa? Jadi selama ini Sakura tidak memberitahu bibi perihal hubungannya dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya, itu benar. Saat dia akan pergi dari Konohagakure ini pun, dia menitipkan sebuah pesan untuk saya sampaikan pada Sasuke. Tapi saat saya tanya Sasuke itu siapa, dia hanya menjawab jika Sasuke adalah temannya yang pernah menjadi teman spesialnya."

"Mereka itu saling mencintai, bibi, apalagi Sakura, dia sangat-sangat mencintai Sasuke," ungkap Hinata.

"Apakah hubungan mereka berjalan baik? Maksud saya ... apa akhir-akhir ini mereka bertengkar hingga menyebabkan Sakura akhirnya ingin pergi dari Konohagakure?" tanya Mebuki sembari mendesah pelan.

"Aku rasa ... hubungan mereka berjalan baik-baik saja, bibi. Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu," sahut Ino yang kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, dan diikuti oleh Hinata.

Setelah pamit dari rumah orangtua Sakura, mobil yang dikendarai Ino itu pun segera menuju ke sebuah kafe.

.

.

Ino dan Hinata sedang menunggu kedatangan Sasuke di kafe tersebut. Ya, mereka sudah berjanji untuk bertemu di kafe ini.

Sasuke datang membuka pintu kafe yang masih sedikit sepi itu, lantas menghampiri meja yang telah diduduki oleh Ino dan Hinata.

"Kau terlambat dua puluh menit, Sasuke," ujar Ino begitu Sasuke duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Sasuke tak mengacuhkan.

"K-kami ingin bertanya padamu," ucap Hinata.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan _to the point_ saja. Apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura saat ini berjalan baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino seraya memicingkan sebelah matanya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis. "Kau menanyakan itu lagi? Kemarin saat menelponku, kau juga menanyakan hal itu, mengapa?"

"Maaf, Sasuke, tapi kami mencurigaimu. Kami yakin kau adalah penyebab Sakura pergi meninggalkan Konohagakure," jawab Ino yang jujur pada akhirnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" sahut Sasuke dingin, ekpresi wajahnya masih datar.

"Sakura tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja dari Konohagakure. Hubungan dia dengan kami—sahabatnya, saat ini berjalan baik seperti biasanya. Begitu pun hubungan dia dengan keluarganya yang juga baik-baik saja. Jadi kau ... adalah satu-satunya orang yang kami curigai menjadi penyebab Sakura pergi," kata Hinata.

"Cih! Tahu apa kalian tentang hubunganku dengan Sakura? Hah?"

"Kami memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Karena itu kami bertanya padamu. Apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura saat ini baik-baik saja atau tidak?"ujar Ino.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. _Sial, sepertinya mereka mencurigaiku sebagai orang yang menyebabkan Sakura pergi, walaupun kenyataannya memang benar aku yang menyebebkannya pergi, tapi tetap saja aku tidak mungkin bisa mengatakan kepada mereka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin menceritakan semua hal ini, _desisnya dalam hati. Kemudian Sasuke pun menarik napasnya. "Hubunganku dengan Sakura memang sedang ada sedikit masalah."

"Nah, mungkin penyebabnya karena masalah itu, Sasuke," sahut Hinata yang mulai menebak titik permasalahannya.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahu. "Mungkin. Tapi tidak sepantasnya juga kalian menyalahkanku sebagai orang yang menyebabkan Sakura pergi," jawab Sasuke.

Ino dan Hinata menganggukkan kepala, menyetujui apa yang Sasuke katakan. "Kami minta maaf. Saat ini kami benar-benar sedang kacau karena kehilangan sosok sahabat, yang membuat kami langsung mencurigai dan menyalahkanmu begitu saja."

"Hn. Jika kalian mengetahui info tentang keberadaan Sakura di mana, cepat beritahu aku. Aku mohon."

"Baiklah, Sasuke, maaf jika kau tersinggung atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang aku ajukan," ucap Ino yang merasa menyesal.

"Iya, aku juga minta maaf. Tidak sepantasnya kami menanyakan pertanyaan seputar hubungan pribadi kalian," keluh Hinata.

"Hn. Yang terpenting sekarang, jangan lupa untuk mengabariku jika kalian tahu informasi terbaru mengenai Sakura," jawab Sasuke yang sudah tak mempermasalahkan perihal tadi.

Ino dan Hinata pun segera mengangukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Sakura berlari ke kamar mandi saat ia dan Sasori tengah menyantap sarapan pagi bersama. Hari ini Sakura merasa mualnya kembali lagi, bahkan lebih parah dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Padahal, ia baru saja memakan satu suap sarapan paginya, tapi mual itu segera datang menghampirinya.

Sasori membuka pintu kamar mandi, karena adik sepupunya itu sudah hampir tujuh menit berada di kamar mandi dan tidak keluar-keluar.

"_Niisan_ ... jangan ke sini. I-ini ... menjijikan jika kaumelihatnya," lirih Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya itu ke lubang toilet.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Aku tak akan jijik melihatnya," jawab Sasori yang semakin melangkah mendekati Sakura yang tengah terduduk dengan tangan yang bertumpu di atas bangku toilet.

"A-aku malu, sebaiknya kau keluar saja, Sasori-_nii_."

"Tidak usah malu padaku," sahut Sasori yang kemudian memijat-mijat leher belakang Sakura. "Muntahkan saja semuanya jika kaumual. Muntahkan saja, tak perlu menahannya," lanjutnya.

Sakura mengangguk dan kembali memuntahkan semua isi perutnya, sedangkan sang kakak sepupu—Sasori, tanpa jijik membantunya memijat leher belakang Sakura yang tengah hamil muda itu.

Setelah rasa mualnya hilang, Sakura yang ditemani Sasori segera melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sebaiknya kaukembali melanjutkan sarapan pagimu, Sakura." ujar Sasori perhatian.

"A-aku tidak berselera untuk makan, _niisan_, aku ingin istirahat saja," jawab Sakura yang segera menuju kamar tidurnya itu. dan langsung merebahkan badannya di atas kasur yang ada di kamar tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja, air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya. Sasuke—tiba-tiba Sakura sangat merindukan kekasih tercintanya itu, ia sangat merindukan Sasuke hingga membuat air matanya kembali turun dari pelupuknya. "Sasuke-_kun_, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku belum pernah merasa serindu ini padamu, dulu. Mungkin ... bayi ini yang benar-benar merasa sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke-_kun_," lirih Sakura sambil mengusap perutnya yang masih datar. "Aku ingin melihat wajahmu, mendengar suaramu, dan memelukmu dengan erat, Sasuke-_kun_," akunya lagi.

Dari luar, Sakura mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Itu pasti Sasori.

"Boleh aku masuk, Sakura?" Dan benar saja, itu memang suara Sasori.

.

.

Sakura langsung menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Ya, masuklah," jawabnya dengan suara yang sedikit dibesarkan agar terdengar.

Sasori membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar adik sepupunya itu. "Aku merasa khawatir padamu, apa kau sudah merasa baikan sekarang?" tanya Sasori. Raut cemas terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Sakura memaksakan seulas senyum dari bibir mungilnya, "Aku sudah merasa baikan sekarang. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, _nii__san_."

Sasori menatap Sakura sambil mengernyitkan kening. "Kau … habis menangis?" katanya, karena ia melihat ada jejak air mata yang membekas di pipi Sakura.

"Ahaha, tidak, _niisan_. Aku baru saja selesai menguap beberapa kali hingga membuat air mataku sedikit keluar," kata Sakura berbohong.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan berbohong, Sakura. Katakan padaku ... mengapa kau menangis?"

"A-aku tidak menangis, _niisan_."

"Jangan berbohong!" ujar Sasori lagi. Kali ini, dengan volume yang cukup tinggi.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku ... aku, aku merasa sangat rindu pada ayah bayi ini. Rasa rindu ini sangat dalam, aku belum pernah merindukan dia sedalam ini sebelumnya."

"Mungkin bukan kau yang merindukannya, tapi bayi yang ada di dalam kandunganmu Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Sepertinya kau benar, _niisan_, aku merasa sangat merindukannya hingga membuat hatiku ... terasa sangat sakit sekali," ucap Sakura yang kembali menumpahkan air matanya.

Sasori memandang iba adik sepupunya. Ia merasa kasihan melihat Sakura tapi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuknya. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sasori kemudian.

Sakura yang masih menangis, segera menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. "Aku ingin membeli nomor ponsel baru, _niisan_. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak mengaktifkan ponselku, penyebabnya karena aku tidak mau dia menghubungiku lagi."

"Jadi kau juga berencana untuk mengganti nomor ponselmu?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Semua orang yang ada di Konohagakure akan menganggap kau benar-benar menghilang begitu saja, Sakura. Orang tuamu, teman-teman dan ... kekasihmu, semuanya pasti mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu," kata Sasori tidak setuju. "Pertama, kau pergi dari Konohagakure tanpa memberitahu mereka ke mana kota tujuan yang akan kautinggali. Lalu jika sekarang kau mengganti nomor ponselmu, mereka semua benar-benar akan kesulitan untuk menghubungimu," lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu, _niisan_. Semua orang memang pasti mengira jika aku benar-benar menghilang. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menghilang begitu saja dari kedua orang tuaku."

"Lalu ... bagaima caramu untuk menghubungi orang tuamu?"

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku akan menghubungi orang tuaku melalui telepon umum. Karena jika aku menghubungi mereka melalui nomor ponsel baruku, maka ... saat sahabat atau ayah bayi ini datang lagi ke rumah mencariku, ibu dan ayahku sudah pasti akan memberitahu nomor baruku itu, meskipun sekeras apa pun aku melarangnya."

Sasori memijat keningnya. "Hmmm, jadi kau benar-benar berencana untuk menghilang dari kehidupan semua orang yang mengenalmu di Konohagakure, ya?"

Sakura menatap ragu Sasori sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Mungkin aku memang akan menghilang dari kehidupan semua orang yang ada di Konohagakure, terkecuali dari orang tuaku. Aku tidak mungkin akan menghilang begitu saja dari kehidupan mereka, jadi aku akan sering-sering mengabari mereka melalui telepon umum."

"Jadi ... kau juga berencana akan menghilang dari kehidupan ayah si bayi dalam kandunganmu itu?" tanya Sasori yang masih belum yakin.

"Tentu. Dia adalah orang pertama yang ingin aku hindari dari semua orang yang ada di Konohagakure."

"Bukankah kaubilang padaku jika kau sangat mencintainya? Lantas mengapa kau ingin menghilang dari kehidupannya?"

"Itu karena aku benar-benar mencintainya, _niisan_. Aku ingin dia menemukan kebahagiaannya di sana, tanpa tahu beban apa yang harus dan akan kuhadapi di sini. Aku rela menanggung semua beban ini sendirian. Itu semua ... aku lakukan demi dirinya. Karena aku mencintainya," ucap Sakura dengan suara yang dalam.

Sasori menarik napasnya. "Terkadang ... cinta memang bisa membuat seseorang yang cerdas pun menjadi bodoh. Kau ... kau sangat keras kepala Sakura."

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar apa yang diucapkan kakak sepupunya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan menjadi bodoh.

.

.

Sasuke masih berbaring di atas kasur tidurnya, padahal ia sudah terbangun sejak satu jam lalu. Tapi ... ia benar-benar merasa sangat malas untuk beraktivitas hari ini. Seharusnya sekarang, ia segera pergi ke kantor untuk menunaikan jabatan barunya sebagai seorang direktur di perusahaan besar. Tapi ia masih saja merebahkan badannya di atas kasur, meskipun sinar matahari sudah menyengat masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Hanya ada satu nama yang ada di pikiran lelaki berambut raven itu saat ini; 'Sakura'. Ia teramat sangat merindukan wanitanya itu.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak Sakura pergi meninggalkan Konohagakure. "Sakura ... bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau hidup dengan layak di sana? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Dan ... apa kau masih tetap mempertahankan kandunganmu itu seorang diri di sana?" gumamnya pelan berbicara sendiri.

Ia mengacak rambut raven kebanggaannya. Dadanya selalu terasa sesak saat ia memikirkan Sakura. Perasaan bersalah kepada wanita yang dicintainya itu selalu muncul setiap waktu. Sasuke memang sangat mencintai Sakura, ia bukan bermaksud untuk tidak bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Sakura. Hanya saja... ia belum siap untuk memiliki seorang anak dan menjadi seorang ayah di usia muda, karena itulah ia juga belum siap saat Sakura meminta untuk menikahinya.

Namun saat Sakura pergi meninggalkan Konohagakure tanpa pamit kepadanya, perasaan bersalahnya pada Sakura semakin besar. Sasuke merasa bersalah itu jelas. Tapi ia juga khawatir dan gelisah bagaimana jika Sakura-nya itu tetap terus bertahan untuk mempertahankan kandungannya seorang diri, ia tidak bisa membayangkan beban berat yang akan ditanggung dan dihadapi oleh wanitanya itu, terlebih Sakura kini benar-benar menghilang. Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa menghubungi Sakura karena nomor ponsel wanita itu benar-benar sudah tidak aktif lagi sekarang.

Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi ke mana ia harus mencari Sakura. Rasa cemas, gelisah, dan bersalah terus saja menghinggapi perasaannya. Sasuke benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang. Ia ingin memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri mengenai keadaan Sakura saat ini. Namun ... ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk memastikannya. "Arghhh," teriaknya frustasi.

"Sakura ... bagaimana jika kau tetap keras kepala mempertahankan kandunganmu itu sendirian? Menanggung semua beban berat ini sendirian? Menanggung semua akibat perbuatan kita berdua sendirian? Aku benar-benar tak bisa membiarkanmu menanggung semuanya seorang diri, Sakura. Tidak!" gerutunya kesal.

Sasuke merasa hatinya saat ini seperti sedang disayat-sayat sebuah sembilu, hingga membuatnya terkoyak begitu dalam dan meninggalkan jejak luka yang membekas di dalam hatinya. Tak terasa tiba-tiba setetes air mata mengalir keluar dari ujung pelupuk mata oniksnya.

.

Lantunan lagu berdering dari ponsel milik Sasuke yang tergeletak di atas meja yang ada di samping kasur tidurnya itu.

"Halo," ucap Sasuke tanpa melihat siapa orang yang menelponnya.

"Kau masih di mana? Apa kaulupa kalau hari ini adalah hari pertama kita mulai bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang ada di Konohagakure milik ayahmu itu? Hah?" seru Karin dari seberang telepon.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi bekerja hari ini," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Kau gila! Ini adalah hari pertamamu bekerja di sini. Yang iya saja kau tidak datang di hari pertamamu bekerja, Sasuke," desis Karin kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Heh, Sasuke. Jangan mentang-mentang kau anak dari pemilik Uchiha Corp jadi kau bisa seenaknya saja begitu. Kau harus belajar profesional dalam bekerja jika kau ingin menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses. Semua kesuksesan itu perlu diraih dengan kerja keras. Tidak ada yang instan, semuanya butuh proses dan kerja keras," suara Karin terdengar tegas.

"Hn. Tentu aku juga tahu akan hal itu."

"Lantas jika kau tahu, mengapa kau tidak datang di hari pertamamu? Heh?"

"Berisik. Memangnya sekarang kau di mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku sudah ada di kantor, lebih tepatnya aku sudah berada di ruang kerja yang akan kita tempati berdua nantinya."

"Baiklah, tunggu satu jam lagi, aku akan segera datang," jawab Sasuke, kemudian ia langsung mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut secara sepihak.

_Sakura, aku akan semangat menjalani hari-hariku di__sini. __A__ku juga tahu kau pasti semangat melalui semua harimu di__sana. Aku akan selalu ingat pesanmu, bahwa kau mendoakan semoga semua impianku terwujud. Dan untuk mewujudkan impianku __… __aku harus bekerja keras, tidak boleh menjadi pemalas. Kar__e__na apa yang Karin ucapkan itu benar__. T__idak ada kesuksesan yang diraih tanpa kerja keras__, d__an akan kubuktikan padamu__,__ Sakura, jika aku sudah sukses dan berhasil mengejar semua mimpi dan cita-citaku nanti, aku akan menikahimu. __T__ak peduli harus pergi ke__mana aku akan mencarimu, lalu menikahimu. Aku berjanji._Tekad Sasuke penuh keyakinan

Kemudian ia pun segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap pergi bekerja.

.

.

Sakura tengah asik memakan _mix fruit_ sambil membaca sebuah artikel dari _website_ yang ada di laptopnya. Sakura merasa sesak napas saat melihat berita di artikel itu yang berjudul; 'Pertunangan Anak Pemilik Uchiha Corp dengan Pemegang Saham Tertinggi'. Memang tidak ada sebuah foto yang menghiasi bacaan artikel tersebut, namun saat melihat judul artikel itu dan membacanya, Sakura tahu bahwa berita yang dibahas artikel itu adalah berita mengenai Sasuke—kekasihnya. Wajar saja jika berita tentang petunangan Sasuke itu masuk kabar berita _online_, mengingat Uchiha Corp merupakan sebuah perusahaan besar yang tersebar hampir di semua kota-kota besar.

Napasnya semakin terasa sesak saat ia melihat tanggal pertunangan yang disebutkan di artikel tersebut. Tanggal itu … adalah tanggal saat seharusnya ia dan Sasuke mengikuti ujian seleksi di Konohagakure University. Tanggal di mana Sakura tidak bisa pergi mengikuti ujian seleksi, dan tanggal di mana ia memberitahukan pada Sasuke tentang kehamilannya yang baru saja ia ketahui. Memang ia juga sudah tahu dari Sasuke saat ia memberitahukan tentang kehamilannya, bahwa kekasihnya itu dipaksa oleh ayahnya untuk segera betunangan. Hanya saja … ia tak menduga jika Sasuke-nya bertunangan tepat di hari yang sama.

"Kau … tega, Sasuke-_kun_! Kau bertunangan tepat di hari aku memberitahu padamu tentang kehamilanku. Kau sungguh tega," lirih Sakura sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Tetapi sebisa mungkin ia menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh.

Sasori menghampiri Sakura yang tengah asik membaca artikel di laptonya. "Hei, apa yang kaubaca? Serius sekali," sahut Sasori sambil memegang pundak Sakura.

"_N-niisan_." Sakura terkejut, karena tiba-tiba kakak sepupunya itu sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku kira kau tidak menyukai berita seputar dunia bisnis, Sakura," ujar Sasori mengomentari selera bacaan Sakura.

Sakura masih diam, ia mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya yang terasa sesak itu agar terlihat normal. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku, aku …," Namun ia tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

Sasori dapat melihat ekspresi yang tertera dari raut wajah adik sepupunya. "Kau … kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura cepat, seraya menggerakkan tangannya untuk mulai mematikan laptop. Namun gerakan tangannya itu dihentikan oleh Sasori.

"Jangan dulu dimatikan, aku ingin membacanya," kata Sasori yang penasaran.

"T-tidak usah membacanya, _niisan_, ini berita tidak penting," Sakura mencoba mengelak.

"Aku tidak peduli," ucap Sasori yang kini mulai membaca artikel tentang pertunangan Sasuke itu.

Sakura semakin menarik napasnya yang terasa berat, dan menahan air matanya sekuat yang ia bisa, ia takut Sasori akan mencurigainya, ia sungguh takut Sasori akan tahu dan bisa menebak jika Sasuke yang ada di artikel ini adalah kekasihnya—ayah dari bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya.

Selesai membaca artikel itu, Sasori langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop menuju wajah Sakura. "Aku bisa melihat ekspresi yang ada di wajahmu, Sakura. Sekarang katakan, apa si Sasuke di artikel _online_ ini adalah kekasihmu?" tanya Sasori, jari telunjuknya mengarah pada monitor laptop yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya, "T-tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Sakura. Bukankah saat kau memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini kau berjanji untuk menceritakan tentang segalanya padaku, dan akan berbagi rahasia denganku? Eh?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "A-aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. T-tapi berjanjilah, _niisan_, kau tidak akan melakukan hal apa pun yang tidak aku inginkan," kata Sakura yang mencoba membuat kesepakatan.

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya, tapi kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benar. Itu benar. Sasuke yang ada di artikel ini adalah kekasihku, ayah dari bayi yang ada dalam kandunganku. Tapi kau tak boleh menghubunginya, atau memberitahu tentang keberadaanku di sini padanya. Ingat kau sudah berjanji padaku, _niisan_!"

"Tapi dia mencampakkanmu, Sakura! Buktinya dia sudah bertunangan tepat satu hari sebelum keberangkatanmu ke sini. Aku tak bisa tinggal diam saja begini!" seru Sasori yang mulai emosi.

"Sasuke-_kun … _dia tidak mencampakkanku," jawab Sakura lantang.

"Dia bertunangan, artinya dia mencampakkanmu," balas Sasori dengan suara yang semakin keras.

"Aku tahu tentang rencana pertunangan itu, _niisan_. Pertunangan tersebut atas permintaan ayahnya, tapi Sasuke-_kun _bilang dia hanya mencintaiku, dan aku memercayai itu."

"Bodoh! Gila! Bagaimana kau bisa memercayai lelaki berengsek seperti Sasuke? Hah?"

"Karena aku tulus mencintainya, maka aku juga harus bisa memercayainya saat dia mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh padaku kalau dia mencintaiku."

"Cinta! Lagi-lagi kau bilang karena cinta, kau itu bodoh, Sakura. Bodoh! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu dan memberinya pelajaran."

"Iya, aku memang bodoh! Tapi kau sudah berjanji padaku, _niisan_, kau tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak aku inginkan. Dan aku tidak ingin kau menghubunginya, memberitahukan tentangku padanya. Dan aku mohon, Sasori-_n__ii_, jangan menyakitinya. Aku mohon padamu …," pinta Sakura dengan ekspresi memohon bersama deraian air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

Sasori mengambil napasnya dan memandangi adik sepupunya itu. "Hmmm, baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

.

.

****TO BE CONTINUED****

**.**

**A/N: **_gomen_ karena baru bisa update lagi sekarang. aku lagi sibuk dengan kerjaan dan tugas2 kulyah juga.

mungkin untuk chapter ini alurnya sedikit lambat, tapi aku gak bisa _skip__time_ ini karena ingin menampilkan gimana perasaan seorang sahabat yang ditinggalin sahabatnya, dan perasaan kekasih yang kehilangan kekasihnya. sekalian juga aku ingin memperlihatkan bagaimana sakura saat ia tahu sasuke-nya benar-benar telah bertunangan.

btw … curcol dikit, aku bener2 kesel dengan naruto gaiden chapter 7 kemarin. **WHAT**? hasil test dna sarada, anak karin? om mk itu emang pinter banget ngetroll para pembacanya, ya. padahal mk sendiri sudah bilang kalau sarada itu anak sasusaku, tapi malah diceritain anak karin untuk mengecoh pembacanya. tapi yup, itulah jeniusnya om masashi dalam pembuatan manga naruto ini. dia selalu bikin kejutan untuk para pembaca. eehhh, curcolnya malah panjang xDD

maaf belum bisa balas review sekarang. tapi semua review yang masuk sudah kubaca, dan makasih banget, ya, reviewnya ({})

kritik, saran, dan komentar yang ingin disampaikan? silakan di kotak review, ya :)

sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya :)

thankiss :*

sign,

Uchihamelia


	9. Choice

**Love or Dumb?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Uchihamelia**

**^^A SasuSaku Fanfiction^^**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OOT, Typo, etc.**

I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction

* * *

**Chapter ****9****: Choice**

* * *

Sasori segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia benar-benar dibuat emosi oleh sikap dari adik sepupunya itu. Ia baru saja merebahkan badannya di atas kasur, saat tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan telepon masuk ke ponsel yang ada dalam saku celananya.

Rupanya itu adalah telepon dari salah satu kliennya yang meminta Sasori untuk datang mengabadikan sebuah momen untuk acara keluarga tersebut. "Aku harus segera pergi ke Sunagakure," gumamnya setelah ia selesai menerima panggilan telepon itu.

Sasori pun segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah kembali keluar kamar. Karena ia tidak melihat Sakura di ruang tengah, ia pun segera menuju kamar adik sepupunya itu. "Sakura, boleh aku masuk?" seru Sasori di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

"Ya, masuklah, _niisan_," jawab Sakura dari dalam.

Sasori membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ada apa, _niisan_?" tanya Sakura yang tengah duduk di atas kasurnya tersebut.

Sasori mendudukkan diri di tepi kasur Sakura. "Aku harus segera pergi ke Sunagakure untuk melakukan pemotretan dengan klienku di sana. Apa kau baik-baik saja jika aku tinggal sendirian di sini, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangukkan kepalanya dengan yakin. "Ya, pergilah _niisan_. Aku akan baik-baik saja di sini."

"Tapi aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Karena aku akan berada di Sunagakure itu selama … kurang lebih dua hari. Aku takut kau akan kenapa-kenapa jika diam di sini sendirian."

"Haha, kau terlalu berlebihan padaku, _niisan_. Kau tak perlu sekhawatir itu. Aku ini hanya hamil, bukan sakit. Dan aku juga bukan anak kecil. Jadi … tentu aku baik-baik saja jika hanya kautinggal selama dua hari."

"Hmmm, kurasa kau benar, Sakura. Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan mencemaskanmu. Berjanjilah kau akan selalu baik-baik saja."

Sakura mengangukkan kepalanya. "Kau juga, _niisan_, berjanjilah padaku kau juga akan selalu baik-baik saja selama di sana," ucap Sakura.

Sasori juga mengangukkan kepalanya. "Tentu. Oh ya, Sakura, klien yang akan segera melakukan pemotretan denganku ini adalah dari keluarga Sabaku. Katanya anak bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku tersebut bersekolah SMA di Konohagakure dan baru saja lulus seperti kau. Kalau tidak salah … tadi kakaknya yang merupakan temanku itu menyebut kalau nama adiknya itu adalah … Gaara Sabaku. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Iris _emerald_ Sakura langsung membulat begitu Sasori menyebutkan nama Gaara. "Apa kau mengenal Gaara, _niisan_?" Sakura malah balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengenal kakaknya—Kankuro. Jadi … kau mengenal Gaara?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Ya, _niisan_, aku mengenalnya. Dia… tolong jangan menyebut namaku dan menceritakan tentangku pada Gaara. Jadikan keberadaanku di sini hanya sebagai rahasia di antara kita berdua." kata Sakura.

"Tentu. Aku kan sudah berjanji kalau akan merahasiakan keberadaanmu di sini pada siapa pun."

"Terima kasih, _niisan_."

"Sama-sama. Hm, coba kautebak aku akan melakukan pemotretan apa pada keluarga Sabaku di sana?" ujar Sasori.

Sakura terlihat sedikit berpikir kemudian menjawabnya dengan ragu, "Apa untuk memotret pertunangannya Gaara? Apa Gaara akan bertunangan muda seperti Sasuke?"

"Haha, kau salah. Ayahnya Sasuke—kekasihmu itu memang gila karena memaksanya untuk bertunangan semuda itu. Begitu pun dengan ayah Gaara yang tak kalah gilanya. Tapi Tuan Sabaku bukan menyuruh Gaara untuk bertunangan, melainkan menyuruh Gaara untuk menggantikan posisinya sebagai wali kota Sunagakure. Jadi aku disuruh datang ke sana itu untuk memotret peresmian Gaara yang akan segera dilantik menjadi wali kota."

"Wow … hebat sekali. Gaara baru saja lulus SMA sudah akan dilantik menjadi wali kota. Mengagumkan," lirih Sakura sambil tersenyum kagum. Tampak ada rona merah muda yang menjalar di kedua pipinya.

Sasori hanya tersenyum simpul. Lelaki _baby face_ itu baru sadar bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bisa melihat Sakura tersenyum lebar seperti tanpa beban sejak kedatangannya ke sini. Ia merasa senang.

.

.

Sasuke baru selesai menghadiri _meeting_ perdananya dengan _customer_ di sebuah _r__esort_ mewah. Tentu saja, Sasuke didampingi Karin—sekretaris pribadinya. Karin memang selalu mendampingi Sasuke di semua aktivitas yang dijalani pemuda berambut raven dan bermata _onyx_ itu di kantor.

"Sasuke, jangan langsung kembali ke kantor, ya." sahut Karin pelan.

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke sambil tetap serius mengemudikan setir mobilnya itu.

"Karena ini sudah masuk jam istirahat, bagaimana kalau kita mampir makan siang dulu di luar?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Kita juga butuh udara segar, kan? Setelah _meeting_ membosankan tadi."

"Kalau kau merasa bosan dengan pekerjaanmu, kau bisa berhenti," balas Sasuke dingin.

"Tcih, menyebalkan! Memangnya apa salahnya makan siang di luar, sih?"

"Tidak ada yang salah."

"Lalu mengapa kau tak mau?"

"Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan di kantor."

"Tapi ini sudah masuk jam istirahat. Selain itu … kau juga butuh makan siang. Ayolah, Sasuke, kau itu tunanganku sekarang, jadi kau harus mau menuruti permintaan tunanganmu ini," ucap Karin yang mulai manja.

"Jangan mengungkit tentang pertunangan kita. Ini hanya pertunangan bisnis. Dan bukankah sudah kuperingatkan sebelumnya, kalau aku tak akan bisa menjadi tunangan seperti yang kau inginkan, bukan?"

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku tak pernah menuntut apa pun padamu. Tapi kalau hanya sesekali saja … tidak ada salahnya, kan? Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama di luar."

"…."

"Hei, Sasuke, jawab," seru Karin.

"Hn, baiklah. Tapi hanya untuk kali ini."

Karin mengangguk setuju.

Tak lama, mobil Sasuke berhenti tepat di sebuah restoran. Ia pun segera keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam restoran itu, Karin mengikutinya di belakang. Karin memilih kursi yang ada di paling pojok kanan restoran. Kini mereka tinggal menunggu pesanan makanan diantarkan ke meja yang sudah mereka tempati tersebut.

"Sasuke … boleh aku bertanya?" ujar Karin memecah keheningan.

"Hn."

"Apa kekasihmu sudah tahu jika kita bertunangan?"

"Menurutmu?" kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat satu alisnya, membuat Karin ambigu.

"Aku rasa dia belum tahu."

"…."

"Jadi kapan kauakan memberitahukan tentang pertunanganmu ini padanya?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Dan kau tak berhak tahu tentang hubunganku dengannya."

"Maaf. Tapi aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan makanan mereka pun datang. Sasuke dan Karin menghentikan pembicaraannya dan mulai makan siang.

"Hmmm, Sasuke, apa kau sangat mencintai kekasihmu?" tanya Karin lagi setelah keduanya selesai makan.

"Hn, aku mencintainya."

"Dia … perempuan itu sangat beruntung sekali dicintai sedalam itu olehmu. Kau tampan, kaya dan sempurna. Perempuan itu benar-benar beruntung," ucap Karin sambil menatap kagum mata _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Bukan dia yang beruntung. Tapi aku yang beruntung dicintai olehnya, dan Karin … aku bukan lelaki sempurna."

"Menurutku kau sempurna. Aku menyukaimu," tukas Karin jujur. Tangannya lalu menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang ada di atas meja, "Aku berharap suatu saat nanti … kau bisa mencintaiku, seperti kau mencintai kekasihmu yang sekarang." kata Karin yang semakin erat menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Sepasang mata _a__quamarine_ milik gadis berkucir kuda yang baru saja memasuki restoran, menatap tajam ke arah pemuda berambut raven yang tangannya tengah digenggam erat oleh gadis merah berkacamata yang ada di hadapannya. Ino gadis pemilik rambut berkucir kuda itu segera menghampiri meja Sasuke, diikuti oleh Sai—kekasihnya.

"Sasuke," seru Ino begitu ia sudah berada tepat di hadapan meja Sasuke dan Karin.

Sasuke langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Karin dari tangannya.

"Bagus! Sakura belum lama pergi dari Konohagakure, dan kau sudah bisa berkencan, pergi makan siang bersama perempuan lain sambil bergenggam tangan mesra dengannya," tuduh Ino dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Hei … Ino, itu hak Sasuke. Kau jangan seperti itu padanya. Ayo kita makan siang di tempat lain saja," ajak Sai yang merasa tak enak melihat kekasihnya itu marah-marah kepada Sasuke—teman SMA-nya.

Sedang Sasuke hanya memasang tampang _stoic_.

"Siapa perempuan ini?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah Karin.

"Sekretaris pribadiku," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Oh, begitu. Rupanya kau sudah mulai berkencan dengan sekretaris pribadimu, ya?" sindir Ino ingin puas.

Karin yang geram melihat ekspresi wajah jelek Ino pun memandangnya. Kemudian berkata, "Aku bukan sekadar sekretaris pribadi Sasuke saja …." ujarnya masih gantung.

"Bukan sekadar sekretaris pribadi? Lalu?" Ino berujar lagi karena baginya ucapan itu masih ambigu.

"Karin!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang cukup tinggi seolah memperingatkan.

Karin menatap wajah Sasuke sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap Ino. "Aku tunangannya."

"APAAA?" Ino terkejut.

"Apa itu benar, Sasuke?" tanya Sai yang mulai terbawa penasaran.

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya, lalu mengacak rambut ravennya. Kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya, berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan restoran. Namun saat ia baru saja bangkit …. _PLAKKK_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat sempurna di pipi mulusnya.

"Sialan! Berengsek kau, Sasuke! Berani-beraninya kau mempermainkan sahabatku. Kau tahu bukan Sakura itu sangat mencintaimu? Ini hadiah untuk lelaki bajingan seperti kau," hardik Ino kasar.

"Kau gila, Ino! Kau itu tak tahu apa-apa!" sahut Sasuke seraya memegang pipinya yang baru saja ditampar oleh Ino.

"Hei … perempuan gila! Berani-beraninya kau menampar tunanganku," bentak Karin.

"Hentikan, Karin!" seru Sasuke.

"Maaf mengganggu kencan dan makan siangmu, Sasuke. Tapi sebagai seorang teman, aku juga kecewa padamu. Ino … ayo kita cari tempat makan yang lain saja," kata Sai sembari menarik tangan Ino.

Ino dan Sai pun berlalu meninggalkan restoran tersebut. Karin langsung menghampiri Sasuke. Jemari tangannya berusaha untuk menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang baru saja ditampar itu, namun sebelum tangan Karin bisa menyentuhnya, tangan Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Ini semua karenamu," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin semua orang tahu kalau kini … kau adalah tunanganku."

Sasuke tak mengindahkan ucapan Karin, ia berlalu pergi keluar dari restoran itu begitu saja.

.

.

Ino berlari menuju kelas Hinata saat jam istirahat di Konohagakure University siang ini telah dimulai.

"Hinata, ikut aku ke taman," ajak Ino yang langsung menarik paksa tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Aww … Ino, ada apa? Jangan menarik tanganku seperti ini, sakit," keluh Hinata kesakitan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beritahu padamu," kata Ino.

Akhirnya, Ino dan Hinata pun tiba di taman belakang yang ada di Konohagakure University. Sai dan Naruto juga baru saja sampai di taman tersebut.

"Apa kita akan reunian?" tanya Naruto sambil mengacak rambut jabrik kuningnya, sedikit cengar-cengir.

"_Baka__! _Bukan reuni. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin kami beritahu pada kalian," desis Ino.

"A-aku juga ingin menyampaikan be-berita penting yang baru saja aku ketahui kemarin pada kalian semua," sahut Hinata yang jadi sedikit gagap.

"_Ok__ay_. Aku akan menyampaikannya terlebih dahulu pada kalian, setelah itu … baru kau yang memberitahu tentang berita pentingmu itu, Hinata," ujar Ino sok mengatur. Sebelum berucap, ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, "Aku akan _to the point_, kalian berdua tahu? Kemarin saat aku dan Sai hendak makan siang di sebuah restoran sepulang kuliah. Kami bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia sedang makan siang juga, bersama seorang perempuan. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya … Sasuke sedang berkencan dengan tunangannya. Sasuke sudah bertunangan," lanjut Ino sedikit histeris.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin, Sasuke _teme_ itu mengkhianati Sakura-chan," seru Naruto terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Itu benar, aku menyaksikannya. Dan perempuan itu juga mengakuinya sendiri jika dia adalah tunangannya Sasuke," kata Sai memperjelas semuanya.

"A-aku juga sama, b-baru saja tahu tentang hal itu kemarin," lirih Hinata.

"Apa? Jadi kemarin kau juga melihatnya Hinata?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bu-bukan. Aku memang tidak secara langsung melihatnya. Tapi berita penting yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian … adalah artikel yang aku baca di sebuah _website_ tentang pertunangan Sasuke tersebut. A-aku juga baru membaca tentang artikel pertunangan Sasuke itu kemarin," ucap Hinata detail.

"Jadi pertunangan Sasuke sudah masuk berita _online_? Sial! Sudah kuduga pasti si berengsek Sasuke yang menyebabkan Sakura pergi," gerutu Ino kesal.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku yakin Sasuke _teme_bersungguh-sungguh mencintai Sakura-chan. Aku bisa melihatnya," desis Naruto yang tetap membela Sasuke.

"Sasuke itu … dia pasti hanya bermain-main saja dengan Sakura," kata Sai.

"Tidak! Aku tetap percaya bahwa mereka berdua itu saling mencintai. Kalian semua kumohon jangan membenci Sasuke. Aku akan menanyakannya langsung tentang kebenaran ini padanya. Walau bagaimanapun juga … Sasuke dan Sakura teteplah sahabat kita," ujar Naruto mantap.

.

Naruto pun berlalu dari kumpulan teman-temannya tersebut, ia hendak kembali menuju ke kelas untuk menemui Sasuke—sahabatnya. Saat tiba di kelas Sasuke, Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke tengah memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Hoi, Sasuke. Kau mau ke mana? Bukannya kaumasih ada dua mata kuliah terakhir hari ini," ujar Naruto seraya meangkah mendekati tempat duduk Sasuke.

"Ada _meeting_ penting yang harus kuhadiri di kantor, jadi aku akan izin pulang lebih cepat."

"Oh, begitu. Hei, Sasuke … boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Sasuke menatap sahabat jabriknya, "Hn," gumamnya kemudian.

"Aku … ingin bertanya tentang masalah pribadimu, sih. Apa benar kalau kau sudah—bertunangan?" tanya Naruto tanpa ragu.

Sasuke mendengus keras, "Apa si Ino dan Sai yang memberitahumu?"

"Hmm, Hinata-_chan_ juga sudah mengetahuinya dari sebuah berita _online_. Jadi apa itu benar?"

Terlihat Sasuke menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam. "Hn, itu memang benar. Aku disuruh untuk bertunangan oleh ayahku dengan seorang gadis pilihan ibuku."

"Oh … jadi kau bertunangan karena permintaan orangtuamu? Lalu bagaimana dengan hubunganmu bersama Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke terlihat menerawang jauh entah ke mana, "Saat ini ... aku tak tahu Sakura berada di mana. Namun aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, jika aku telah sukses dan berhasil nanti, aku akan mencari Sakura ke mana pun. Aku akan mencarinya dan kembali memilikinya."

"Hmm, jadi kau tidak mempermainkan perasaan Sakura-_chan__,_ kan?"

"_Baka_! Tentu tidak! Aku benar-benar mencintainya," jawab Sasuke serius.

Bibir Naruto langsung merekah lebar mendengar jawaban Sasuke tersebut. _Aku memercayaimu, Sasuke. __Mana__ mungkin __kau __mempermainkan Sakura__-__cha_n. Gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

Sudah dua hari ini Sakura berada di apartemen milik Sasori sendirian. Karena kakak sepupunya itu tengah pergi ke Sunagakure untuk melakukan pemotretan, dan akan kembali ke perbatasan siang ini. Kesibukannya sebagai seorang fotografer profesional memang sering membuatnya harus pergi selama beberapa hari untuk meninggalkan apartemen miliknya yang ada di perbatasan tersebut.

Seperti biasa, setiap pagi Sakura selalu mengalami _morning sickness_yang sudah biasa dialami oleh para wanita hamil di _trimester_ pertamanya.

Sakura masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada bangku atas toilet. Ia merasa mualnya semakin hari malah semakin bertambah parah saja. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia berada di kamar mandi, dan rasa mualnya itu terus saja muncul tak kunjung pergi.

Buliran keringat telah mengucur membasahi paras cantiknya, Sakura sudah lelah. Entah sudah berapa belas kali ia muntah pagi ini. Rasa mualnya itu benar-benar tak menghilang sejak tadi.

"Mengapa rasa mual ini terus saja datang? Aku lelah," lirih Sakura di sela-sela mual yang menderanya.

Setelah merasa mualnya sedikit berkurang, Sakura bangkit dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia langsung mengambil segelas air minum lalu meneguknya sampai habis.

Baru saja ia akan duduk di kursi makan, mualnya kembali datang. Sakura langsung bergegas menuju wastafel yang ada di dapur. "Huh! Jujur aku benar-benar sudah lelah. Pagi ini … entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku muntah," gerutunya kesal.

Badannya benar-benar terasa sangat lemas sekarang. Sakura kembali duduk di kursi makan itu seraya meminum segelas air. "Jika mual ini terus saja datang, aku bisa dehidrasi," desisnya pelan.

Sakura mencoba untuk menahan rasa mual yang menderanya, karena badannya sudah sangat lemas. Kepalanya juga mulai terasa pusing. Namun tiba-tiba saja … ia merasa ingin meminum jus tomat.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, lantas membuka lemari pendingin lalu mengeluarkan beberapa buah tomat segar dan segera kembali menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tomat-tomat itu. Setelah memotong tomat tersebut menjadi beberapa bagian kecil ke dalam sebuah gelas, ia lalu bergegas untuk mengambil blender. Tetapi, saat akan menuju rak tempat blender itu berada, Sakura merasa pusing di kepalanya datang lagi.

**DUGGG**

Sakura terpeleset. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai dapur tersebut. "Aww … sakit," erangnya.

Sakura sangat terkejut ketika melihat darah segar yang mengalir di kakinya.

"... Darah apa ini?" serunya seraya menyentuh darah segar yang mengalir lambat di kakinya itu.

"Arghhh, perutku sakit sekali," lirihnya yang kini langsung memegang perutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ja-jangan bilang kalau ini adalah … darah dari … tidak, tidak. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Tolong lindungi dia, tolong, aku mohon," rintih Sakura yang sekarang mulai menangis dan meracau sendirian.

Sakura yang masih terduduk di lantai dan menangis, kini merasa kepalanya sangat berat dan pusing, pandangannya kunang-kunang, dan—

**BRUKKK**

Ia jatuh pingsan di atas lantai dapur yang dingin.

.

.

Sasori masih dalam perjalanan ke perbatasan. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sangat gelisah. Ia pun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, karena ia ingin segera tiba di apartemennya.

Mobil Sasori pun sampai di parkiran apartemen tersebut. Ia segera bergegas naik ke lift dan menuju pintu apartemen miliknya. Sasori langsung mengetikkan sebuah _password_untuk membuka pintu apartemen. Setelah pintu itu terbuka, ia segera masuk ke dalamnya. "_Tadaima_," seru Sasori dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Tetapi hening, tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Sakura ...," panggil Sasori.

Masih tidak ada yang menyahut. _Mungkin Sakura sedang tidur__, _pikirnya.

Sasori pun duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah. Namun perasaan gelisahnya tak juga menghilang dan ia tak bisa tenang. "Sakura … kau di mana? Aku sudah pulang," panggilnya lagi.

Karena masih tidak ada jawaban, Sasori segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju kamar tidur Sakura. Tetapi kosong. Kamar adik sepupunya itu tampak kosong melompong yang mengindikasikan saat ini si penghuni kamar sedang tidak berada di dalam kamarnya.

Sasori bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dekat dapur dan ruang makan. Langkahnya langsung terhenti saat ia melihat ada yang terbaring di lantai yang ada di dekat meja makan tersebut.

"SAKURA," teriaknya penuh kejut. Kekagetannya pun semakin bertambah saat ia melihat ada darah segar yang mengalir dari kaki adik sepupunya.

Sasori langsung mengangkat kepala Sakura ke pangkuannya. Ia mengguncang pelan tubuh wanita yang kini tengah kehilangan kesadaran itu. "Sakura bangunlah, kau kenapa? Ayo bangun," ucapnya panik.

Karena Sakura tak kunjung terbangun, Sasori pun berinisiatif untuk membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya, ia terkejut ketika melihat langit-langit ruangan yang tidak familier di matanya.

"Kau sudah siuman?" kata Sasori.

Sakura memutar kepalanya dan menatap Sasori yang ternyata tengah terduduk di sisinya. "S-sasori _nii__san_, aku di mana?" tanya Sakura yang masih lemah.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit, tadi kau pingsan," jawab Sasori tenang.

Seketika Sakura teringat kembali akan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat itu dirinya hendak membuat jus tomat, lalu terpelesat yang membuatnya langsung terduduk di lantai, kemudian ia melihat ada darah segar yang mengalir di kakinya. Setelah itu, Sakura lupa apa yang terjadi. Dan tahu-tahu sekarang, ia terbangun di rumah sakit. Air mata langsung keluar dari ujung manik _emerald_nya. "B-bayi dalam kandunganku … apa ia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Tenanglah Sakura—"

"J-jawab aku, _niisan_. Apa kandunganku baik-baik saja?" sahut Sakura yang memotong perkataan Sasori.

Saat Sasori hendak membuka mulutnya, seorang dokter yang tadi merawat Sakura masuk ke ruang rawat tersebut.

"Jadi pasiennya sudah sadar? Syukurlah," ucap sang dokter sembari mendekat ke tempat tidur Sakura.

"D-dokter, katakan yang sebenarnya … apa bayi yang ada di dalam kandunganku baik-baik saja?" lirih Sakura.

Dokter bernama Shizune itu menarik napasnya, kemudian menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tolong … katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Hm, bersyukurlah saat ini kandunganmu masih bisa diselamatkan—"

Sakura langsung mengelus perutnya, ia merasa lega.

"—tapi …," ucap dokter Shizune yang masih gantung.

"Tapi mengapa, dok?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau hampir saja keguguran. Dan _morning sickness_mu juga masuk dalam kategori parah. Jadi … kandunganmu saat ini sangat lemah. Saya menyarankan untuk menggugurkannya saja. Karena saya rasa, fisikmu tidak akan kuat menghadapinya."

"Tidak! Saya tidak mungkin menggugurkan kandungan ini, saya tidak mau membunuh bayi saya sendiri. Tidak, dokter," ucap Sakura yang kembali menangis karena sedih.

Sasori mencoba menguatkan Sakura dengan menggenggam erat tangan adik sepupunya.

"Kau tahu mengapa saya menyarankan seperti itu? Karena saya takut kehamilanmu malah akan menggangggu kesehatanmu," jawab dokter Shizune.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya baik-baik saja, dok."

"Ya, terserah padamu mau memutuskan apa. Saya hanya mengingatkan jika kandunganmu sangat lemah. Selain itu … kau juga mengalami _morning sickness_ yang sangat parah. Kondisi tersebut jelas mempengaruhi kesehatanmu, dan dalam keadaan yang lebih parah, itu bisa saja membahayakan keselamatan jiwamu sendiri," terang Shizune.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuknya tanpa bisa ia tahan. Namun tidak ada suara isakan di sana, ia menangis dalam diam.

"Namun jika kau tetap bersikeras ingin mempertahankan kandunganmu, kau harus bisa mengatasi _morning sickness_ itu dengan mencoba untuk tetap memaksakan makan secara teratur meski kau merasa mual untuk makan. Selain itu … kau sangat dilarang untuk stres dan banyak pikiran. Karena stres yang dialami olehmu akan mempengaruhi janin yang ada dalam kandunganmu. Baiklah, nanti saya akan kembali lagi untuk menanyakan apa keputusanmu tentang kandungan ini. Sekarang beristirahatlah dulu. Sebagai dokter, saya hanya menyarankan yang terbaik untukmu," ujar Shizune, kemudian ia pun keluar dari ruang rawat Sakura.

"Jadi … apa keputusanmu, Sakura?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku, aku bingung, _niisan_," lirihnya, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Jeda beberapa menit, ia kembali bersuara, "Apakah … kau mempunyai kartu perdana baru, _niisan_?" tanya Sakura.

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya karena pertanyaan Sakura jelas sangat keluar dari topik pembicaraan yang sedang keduanya bahas. Meski begitu, Sasori tetap meresponnya dengan menganggukkan kepala.

Sakura langsung meminta kartu perdana baru tersebut, lalu ia memasangkannya ke ponselnya. Setelahnya, Sakura mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya seseorang di seberang telepon, mengangkat sambungan telepon darinya.

"_Halo,"_ jawab seseorang di seberang telepon.

Sakura terdiam. Ia mendengar suara itu. Itu adalah suara yang sangat dirindukannya, suara yang membuatnya jatuh cinta begitu dalam.

"_Halo ...,"_ ucap seseorang itu lagi.

Tetapi Sakura masih membisu tidak menjawab lawan bicaranya.

Sasuke yang merupakan si penerima telepon pun menatap layar ponsel yang tadi ia tempelkan ke telinga. Ia menautkan alisnya. Sebuah nomor baru ternyata yang sedang meneleponnya saat ini. Namun si penelepon itu tidak mau mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Selain itu … kode nomor baru yang meneleponnya ini bukan berasal dari wilayah Konohagakure. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke teringat akan seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini. Ia kembali menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. _"Sakura, apa ini kau? Apa kau yang sedang meneleponku sekarang?_" tanyanya untuk memastikan. Suaranya terdengar sedikit panik.

Sakura terkejut saat mendengar apa yang Sasuke tanyakan. Ia spontan meletakkan tangan mungilnya di mulutnya yang terbuka. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu jika yang sedang meneleponnya saat ini adalah dirinya? Padahal … ia sendiri tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun. Sakura berniat untuk menyudahi saja sambungan teleponnya, tetapi terdengar Sasuke yang kembali bicara di seberang sana.

"_Jawab aku, Sakura, apa ini benar-benar kau? Kumohon jawab! Kau tahu … aku sangat merindukanmu. Dan harus kautahu, aku akan tetap mencarimu sampai kapan pun_."

Sakura langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke. Lantas, ia mencabut _sim card_ tersebut dari ponselnya, lalu segera mematahkannya menjadi dua bagian. Sedang Sasori, ia hanya bisa menatap heran tingkah adik sepupunya.

"Aku … aku sudah membuat keputusan mengenai kandunganku ini, _niisan_," lirih Sakura seraya menatap Sasori dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat Sasori baca.

.

.

****TO BE CONTINUED****

**.**

**A/N: **anggap saja ini chapter bonus, karena masih _stay_ di permasalahan ini. okay? biarkan ceritanya berjalan dengan apa adanya layaknya air yang mengalir di aliran sungai xDD

apa Sakura akan mengikuti saran dokter untuk menggugurkan kandungannya demi keselamatan dirinya? atau ia akan tetap mempertahankannya? entahlah, saya juga tidak tahu …. hehehe.

_a__rigatou_ minna-san, atas review kalian :***

jika ada kritik, saran dan komentar yang ingin disampaikan? silakan ke kotak review, ya :)

nantikan chapter selanjutnya yang sudah _skip__time_ke beberapa tahun kemudian. dan … jangan lupa review-nya :)

thankiss :*

sign,

Uchihamelia


	10. Meet Again

**Love or Dumb?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Uchihamelia**

**^^A SasuSaku Fanfiction^^**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OOT, Typo, etc.**

I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction

* * *

**Chapter ****10****: ****Meet Again**

* * *

**Enam Tahun Kemudian**

Sasuke sedang duduk menunggu di _lounge_ untuk penerbangannya menuju Sunagakure. Karin duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke asik bersama _gadget_ yang ada di tangannya, sedangkan Karin hanya bisa menatap lelaki berambut raven tersebut dari ekor matanya.

Mereka segera berdiri saat monitor pengumuman menampilkan bahwa keberangkatan penerbangan menuju Sunagakure akan segera dimulai.

Sasuke dan Karin duduk di kabin pesawat _b__ussiness __e__xclusive_, yang hanya dihuni oleh enam orang penumpang saja. Satu jam kemudian, pesawat tersebut mendarat di bandara internasional Sunagakure.

Pegawai yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput Sasuke dan Karin pun segera membawa mereka ke sebuah hotel mewah untuk beristirahat.

Kamar Sasuke dan Karin bersebelahan. Begitu memasuki kamar, Sasuke langsung merebahkan badannya di atas kasur. Nanti malam, ia harus menghadiri acara pengangkatan jabatan barunya sebagai direktur untuk Uchiha Corp yang ada di Sunagakure.

Sasuke telah sukses menjalankan perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang ada di Konohagakure, dengan total kenaikan perolehan keuntungan yang diraih perusahaan tiap tahun mengalami kenaikan hingga 20-30% per tahunnya. Karena itu, Fugaku kini memberikan kepercayaan pada Sasuke untuk melanjutkan memimpin perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang berada di Sunagakure. Hotel milik Sasuke yang bernama "Sarada's Hotel" yang ada di Konohagakure itu juga telah mengalami peningkatan yang sangat signifikan. Wilayah Hotel itu kini semakin luas. Kamar-kamar hotelnya juga bertambah banyak. Dan total jumlah pegawainya semakin bertambah dibandingkan saat pertama kali hotel tersebut didirikan. Karena melihat _leadership_ Sasuke tersebut, Fugaku yakin bahwa anak bungsunya—Sasuke, mampu mengelola dengan baik dua perusahaan besar milik Uchiha Corp yang berada di dua wilayah kota yang berbeda itu.

Karin mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dan mengajaknya untuk segera menuju _ballroom_ hotel tempat acara itu akan dilangsungkan karena kini sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

Sasuke mengenakan kemeja biru dongker dan jas berwarna hitam. Ia juga mengenakan dasi berwarna senada dengan jasnya. Karin tampil cantik dalam balutan _dress_ selutut berwarna ungu muda dengan motif bunga _rose_, ia juga memakai _high heels_ setinggi 12 sentimeter.

Mikoto langsung menyambut Sasuke begitu melihat anak bungsunya itu memasuki _ballroom_ hotel bersama Karin.

"Kapan kau tiba di Sunagakure?" tanya Mikoto penuh perhatian.

"Tadi siang. Apa Itachi juga hadir di sini?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak melihat eksistensinya kakaknya itu.

"Tentu. Itachi ada di sebelah sana bersama keluarga kecilnya," jawab Mikoto sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke tempat Itachi berada bersama istri dan anaknya.

Sebuah senyum tipis langsung terukir di bibir Sasuke, ia sangat merindukan keponakannya. Anak lelaki Itachi yang baru berusia 5 tahun. Itachi menikah enam tahun lalu bersama tunangan pilihan ibunya, dan sekarang mereka telah hidup bahagia dengan dikarunia seorang anak lelaki.

"Kapan _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ sampai di Sunagakure?" tanya Sasuke. Ia baru teringat bahwa ia belum menanyakan kapan orangtuanya itu sampai di sini. Karena seminggu yang lalu, ibu dan ayahnya itu pergi untuk mengunjungi Itachi dan keluarganya yang sekarang menetap di Kirigakure. Setelah mengunjungi Itachi, kedua orangtuanya langsung menuju Sunagakure.

"Kemarin malam kami sampai di sini bersama Itachi dan keluarganya. Sasuke, cepat ke sana sepertinya _tousan_ memanggilmu," tukas Mikoto yang melihat Fugaku melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. "Karin … tolong temani Sasuke, ya." ucap Mikoto dengan nada lembut.

"Tentu saja, bibi, itu sudah menjadi tugas saya," jawab Karin seraya tersenyum ramah.

Karin langsung menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya untuk mendekat ke tempat Fugaku yang tengah berada di antara kerumunan para pejabat tinggi Uchiha Corp itu. Setelah memperkenalkan Sasuke dan Karin pada para rekan bisnisnya, Fugaku segera memulai acara inti pesta ini. Yakni, pengangkatan Sasuke menjadi direktur Uchiha Corp untuk wilayah Sunagakure.

.

Setelah pengangkatan dan serah terima jabatan dengan direktur sebelumnya selesai, Sasuke langsung berhambur menuju Itachi dan keluarganya. Ia memeluk keponakan laki-lakinya itu. Karin berdiri dengan setia di samping Sasuke.

"Jadi … Sasuke, kapan kau akan segera menyusulku?" sahut Itachi.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada anak Itachi dan menatap sang kakak. "Aku sudah menyusulmu. Saat ini aku mulai mengelola dua perusahaan besar milik Uchiha Corp dan hotel milikku juga telah semakin maju saja," jawabnya percaya diri.

"Haha, Sasuke, kau itu selalu saja tentang bisnis. Dasar otak bisnis! Maksudku … kapan kau akan segera menyusulku untuk menikah dengan Karin?" tanya Itachi dengan senyuman jahil.

Pertanyaan Itachi tersebut sukses membuat muka Karin memerah, sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap dengan wajah _stoic_nya.

"Itachi-_nii__san_, kau membuatku malu," kata Karin yang tersipu.

"Mengapa mesti malu, Karin? Kalian sudah bertunangan selama enam tahun. Dan kurasa, ini sudah waktunya untuk kalian menikah," ucap Itachi enteng.

"_Niisan_, tolong hargai privasiku. Aku tidak suka membahas masalah pribadi," desis Sasuke, ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan keluarganya, juga Karin.

Karin sedikit berlari mengejar Sasuke dan memegang tangannya. "Ayo, kita bicara," ucap Karin. Ia mengajak Sasuke untuk keluar dari _ballroom_ hotel itu, dan membawanya ke luar hotel.

"Kau menyakiti hatiku, Sasuke," ujarnya lirih.

"Kapan aku menyakiti—hatimu?"

"Tadi. Saat kau menjawab petanyaan dari Itachi-_nii__san_. Kau tahu, itu sama saja seperti kau telah melukai harga diriku dengan berbicara seperti itu."

"Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku tadi? Aku hanya bilang tolong hargai privasiku karena aku tidak suka membahas masalah pribadi. Apa kata-kataku itu salah? Eh?" jawab Sasuke sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

Karin diam, kepalanya tertunduk. "M-memang tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataanmu."

"Lantas?" seru Sasuke lagi, dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"A-aku berharap kau tidak menjawab seperti itu. Aku—ingin kau menjawabnya dengan mengatakan kalau kau akan segera menikahiku. Kita … kita telah betunangan selama enam tahun, Sasuke. Dan selama itu … kita selalu bersama-sama hampir setiap harinya. Apa selama waktu tersebut, ti-tidak ada sedikit pun rasa cinta yang tumbuh dalam hatimu—untukku?" lirih Karin. Suaranya terdengar menyedihkan dan perlahan perempuan berambut merah itu mulai menangis.

Sasuke menatap Karin yang ada di hadapannya, kemudian menarik napasnya dalam. "Maaf, Karin, tapi hatiku telah seutuhnya terisi dan dimiliki oleh seseorang. Aku tak bisa mencintaimu."

"J-jadi … kau tak mempunyai rasa cinta sedikit pun untukku?"

"Hn. Karena itu aku akan memberikanmu pilihan. Kau bisa memutuskan pertunangan yang telah kita jalani ini, kau bisa berhenti menjadi sekretaris pribadiku. Dan kau juga berhak untuk mencari lelaki yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Sekarang, tinggal kau yang memutuskan apa yang akan kau lakukan."

"jahat! Kau kejam, Sasuke. Kau tega padaku. Kau memang lelaki berhati dingin. Aku benci," seru Karin emosi. Pipinya telah banjir air mata dan ia pun segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana.

.

Saat Sasuke akan kembali masuk ke kamar hotelnya, ia berpapasan dengan Fugaku yang juga hendak masuk ke dalam hotel tersebut.

"Hm, Sasuke, ada sesuatu yang _tousan_ lupa beritahukan padamu," kata Fugaku.

"Sesuatu? Tentang apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Saat ini Uchiha Corp Sunagakure sedang melakukan sebuah proyek besar, yang dikerjakan di wilayah perbatasan. _Tousan_ mau besok kau pergi ke perbatasan, dan meninjau proyek yang ada di sana."

"Apa yang _tousan_ maksud adalah—perbatasan antara Sunagakure dan Konohagakure itu?"

"Benar. Dan … _tousan_ mau kau menetap di perbatasan itu hingga proyek tersebut selesai."

"Hn, baiklah. _Tousa__n_, bisakah aku pergi ke perbatasan tersebut sendirian?"

Fugaku mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Karin?"

"Hn."

"Baik. Karena _tousan_ rasa, Karin lebih baik segera kembali ke Konohagakure, supaya ia bisa _handle_ pekerjaanmu di sana sementara kau tengah berada di perbatasan."

.

.

Subuh-subuh sekali Sasuke sudah menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan area hotel untuk menuju perbatasan. Jarak yang ditempuh dari Sunagakure menuju perbatasan kurang lebih adalah tujuh jam. Jantung Sasuke berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera sampai di perbatasan tersebut. Sasuke masih ingat dengan perkataan Ino saat Sakura pergi meninggalkan Konohagakure. Saat itu, di telepon, Ino mengatakan kalau Sakura mempunyai seorang sepupu yang tinggal di perbatasan, dan kemungkinan Sakura pergi dari Konohagakure menuju ke sana. Namun Ino tidak tahu alamat sepupu Sakura yang ada di perbatasan itu.

Sebenarnya, sejak Sakura pergi meninggalkan Konohagakure, Sasuke sangat ingin untuk pergi ke perbatasan dan mencari Sakura di sana. Tetapi karena kesibukannya, ia tidak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk pergi ke sana. Dan kini, ia ditugaskan oleh ayahnya untuk menyelesaikan proyek yang ada di perbatasan itu. Hati Sasuke senang. Ia berharap sambil menyelesaikan pekerjaan proyeknya di sana, ia juga bisa menemukan Sakura—wanita yang dicintainya.

Setelah tujuh jam menempuh perjalanan, mobil Sasuke pun tiba di wilayah perbatasan. Sasuke langsung _check in_ di sebuah hotel untuk beristirahat. Seusai satu jam berisitirahat di kamar hotel, Sasuke segera menuju lokasi proyek yang tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari hotel tersebut.

.

.

Sakura memasuki ruang kerjanya. Ia membuka jas putih yang dari tadi ia kenakan lalu menggantunggkannya di gantungan yang berdiri di pojok kiri ruangan. Sakura langsung duduk di kursinya dan mengelap keringat yang turun membasahi pipi putihnya. Ia merasa sangat lelah, baru selesai mengoperasi dua orang pasiennya hari ini.

Kini, ia ingin sejenak mengistirahatkan rasa lelahnya dengan duduk di kursi. Sakura meneguk segelas air putih yang ada di atas meja. Lalu menengkuk kedua tangannya untuk menumpu kepalanya yang terasa sangat lelah itu. "Hmm, lelah sekali hari ini. Tapi aku bersyukur semua operasinya berjalan lancar," gumamnya seraya memejamkan mata.

Sakura melakukan peregangan pada badannya yang terasa pegal. Mata _emerald_nya baru saja terpejam kurang lebih setengah jam lalu, saat ia mendengar suara ketukan di depan pintu ruangannya. "Ya, masuklah," serunya sedikit tidak bersemangat.

Seorang perawat dengan wajah cemas memasuki ruangan. "Maaf, dokter, ada pasien kecelakaan kerja yang baru saja datang," ucap perawat itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Hn, saya sudah kehabisan tenaga. Saya baru saja selesai mengoperasi setengah jam yang lalu, dan … satu jam lagi juga jam kerja saya berakhir. Apa tidak bisa ditangani dulu oleh perawat saja? Besok pagi saya akan memeriksanya."

"Tidak bisa, dokter. Karena … kondisi pasiennya sangat parah. Tidak akan ada satu pun perawat yang sanggup memberikan pertolongan pertama. Saya khawatir jika dokter memeriksanya besok, nyawa pasien itu sudah tidak dapat tertolong."

"Apa separah itu kondisinya?" Sakura langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar jas putih yang tadi ia gantungkan. Ia segera mengenakan jas putih tersebut. Rasa capai dan lelah yang menderanya, ia singkirkan. Keadaan pasien itu sangat parah, artinya pasien tersebut sedang membutuhkan pertolongan darinya.

"Ada di ruangan apa pasien itu sekarang?" tanya Sakura cemas sembari bergegas keluar dari ruang kerjanya tersebut.

"Pasien itu kami bawa ke ruang ICU, dokter. Sebaiknya Anda segera menuju ke sana saja," jawab si perawat.

"Yosh, saya mengerti." Dengan tergesa Sakura pun menuju ruang ICU.

Terlihat beberapa perawat sedang menunggu kehadirannya di depan pintu ruang ICU tersebut.

"Tolong selamatkan pasiennya, dok. Saya percaya dokter pasti bisa membantu menyelamatkannya," ucap seorang pria paruh baya sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

Sakura menatap pria paruh baya itu. "Bagaimana kronologis kejadian kecelakan kerja itu, Pak?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Dia terjatuh dari lantai tiga saat akan mencoba memasang tali kabel pengait. Tolong selamatkan teman saya, dokter," pinta pria paruh baya itu lagi.

"Saya akan mencoba untuk menolongnya dengan seluruh kemampuan saya. Tolong terus berikan doa untuk pasien," jawab Sakura yang segera masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dua orang perawat langsung menutup pintu ruang ICU tersebut setelah Sakura masuk ke dalam. Sementara dua orang yang mengantarkan pasien itu ke rumah sakit menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas di depan ruang ICU itu. Mereka bergerak gelisah mondar-mandir.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja sampai di lokasi proyek, dan ia melihat para pegawainya di sana tengah berkerumun. Ia langsung menghampiri kerumunan pegawai tersebut. "Ada apa ini? Mengapa semuanya berkumpul di sini?" ujar Sasuke tegas.

"Maaf, sebelumnya … boleh saya bertanya, Anda siapa, Tuan?" tanya salah satu pegawai yang penampilannya paling rapi itu.

"Saya direktur baru Uchiha Corp Sunagakure," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh … Maaf, Tuan Uchiha, saya tidak mengenali Anda," kata pegawai itu seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. Itu wajar karena saya baru menjabat direktur Uchiha Corp Sunagakure tadi malam. Jadi … apa yang menyebabkan kalian berkumpul di sini?"

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan, saya manager lapangan yang bertanggung jawab atas proyek ini. Dan ... dan tadi tepatnya beberapa menit sebelum Tuan Uchiha datang, di sini baru saja terjadi kecelakaan kerja."

"Apa? Bagaimana kejadiannya?" Sasuke terkejut, suaranya terdengar khawatir.

"Pegawai tersebut terjatuh dari lantai tiga saat ia mencoba untuk memasang tali pengait kabel, dan darahnya tadi membasahi area ini. Karena itu, sekarang semua pegawai tengah berkumpul di sini untuk menutupi noda darah tersebut. Dan saat ini, saya hendak memberikan arahan pada mereka semua untuk lebih berhati-hati lagi."

"Apa pegawai tersebut masih bisa diselamatkan?" tanya Sasuke, ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan pegawainya.

"Kami segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Saya belum tahu apa pegawai itu masih bisa diselamatkan atau tidak. Saat ini, pegawai tersebut masih berada di rumah sakit untuk ditangani. Saya mengirim dua orang pegawai kita untuk menunggunya di sana," terang si manager lapangan.

"Dibawa ke rumah sakit apa? Dan tolong berikan arahan kepada semua pegawai untuk lebih berhati-hati lagi dalam bekerja. Sekarang saya akan segera menuju rumah sakit."

"_Frontier hospital__. _Satu-satunya rumah sakit yang ada di perbatasan ini. Jaraknya tidak jauh dari sini, Tuan. Tentu, saya akan segera memberikan arahan kepada semua pegawai."

"Baik, saya percayakan urusan di sini sementara padamu. Saya pergi," ucap Sasuke yang segera bergegas menuju mobilnya lagi.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan pegawainya yang baru mendapat musibah kecelakaan tersebut. Meskipun Sasuke tipikal orang yang terlihat cuek, dingin dan seakan tak peduli pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, namun di balik semua itu, Sasuke sangat memperhatikan kesejahteraan dan keselamatan para karyawannya. Ia selalu membuat semua karyawannya merasa betah bekerja padanya. Sasuke juga sangat peduli pada kesejahteraan hidup para karyawannya. Hatinya benar-benar merasa cemas sekarang.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Sasuke segera memasuki gedung rumah sakit. Usai bertanya pada pegawai rumah sakit yang ada di meja administrasi, Sasuke bergegas menuju ruang ICU. Ia melihat ada dua orang pria paruh baya tengah duduk di kursi yang ada di depan ruang ICU itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan pegawai yang kecelakaan tadi? Apa pegawai itu bisa diselamatkan?" tanya Sasuke pada dua orang pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Pegawai yang kecelakaan itu masih ditangani oleh dokter. Saat ini kami masih menunggu hasilnya. Maaf, kalau boleh saya tahu, Tuan muda ini siapa?" tanya salah satu pria paruh baya itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Direktur baru Uchiha Corp Sunagakure."

"Maafkan kami, Tuan, kami hanya buruh lapangan. Jadi kami tidak mengenalimu ..."

"Hn, tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke seraya duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan kedua orang tersebut.

Sambil menunggu dokter yang tengah memeriksa pegawainya yang kecelekaan, Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Kini ia sedang asik memainkan ponselnya. Sasuke tidak sadar saat pintu ruangan telah terbuka. Ia baru menyadarinya ketika mendengar suara berisik dari kedua pria paruh baya yang tadi duduk di depannya. Mereka terlihat berlari terburu-buru menuju pintu ruangan.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan teman kami? Apa ia bisa diselamatkan?" tanya salah seorang pria paruh baya itu.

Sasuke tak dapat melihat wajah sang dokter, karena terhalang oleh dua orang pria paruh baya yang langsung mengerumuninya. Sambil terus memainkan ponselnya, perlahan Sasuke berjalan mendekati kerumunan tersebut. "Bagaimana keadaan pegawai saya? Apa nyawanya berhasil terselamatkan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menatapnya, karena ia masih sibuk bersama ponselnya.

Sakura yang baru saja selesai memeriksa pasien tersebut, juga tak dapat melihat wajah Sasuke karena terhalang oleh dua pria paruh baya yang berdiri di hadapannya. Namun begitu mendengar suara itu … Sakura langsung terdiam. Ia merasa sangat familier dengan suara tersebut di telinganya. Suara yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta tiap kali mendengarnya. Suara itu—Sasuke, kah?

"Dokter, ada apa? Mengapa hanya diam? Bisa tolong jelaskan pada kami bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya salah seorang pria paruh baya itu lagi.

Sakura menelan salivanya. "Kalian patut bersyukur, karena nyawa pasien masih bisa tertolong dan berhasil diselamatkan. Tapi …."

Mendengar suara sang dokter, Sasuke yang sedang asik bersama ponselnya langsung memasukkan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku celana. Suara itu seperti suara yang amat sangat ia rindukan, suara yang membuatnya selalu menjadi merasa bersalah. Suara yang ia inginkan untuk menemani hari-harinya. Suara itu—Sakura, kah?

Sasuke langsung menerobos masuk ke tengah-tengah dua pria paruh baya. Mata _onyx_nya menatap penuh keterkejutan pada sosok dokter yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Begitu pun dengan Sakura yang juga menatap kaget sosok lelaki berambut raven yang sedang berdiri di depannya. _Onyx_ dan _emerald_ bertemu kembali. Kedua mata itu saling menatap intens.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke dalam.

Sakura kembali menelan saliva, kali ini tenggorokannya terasa benar-benar tercekat. Iris _emerald_nya membulat sempurna memandangi sosok Sasuke. Jantungnya berdebar-debar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Tapi … kenapa, dokter?" tanya pria paruh baya itu tanpa memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi yang terjadi pada wajah sang dokter—Sakura, juga sang direktur—Sasuke.

Meskipun tenggorokannya seperti tercekat, Sakura mencoba untuk tetap profesional. Dengan susah payah ia menjawabnya. "Tapi kemungkinan ia akan lumpuh total. Kecelekaan yang membuatnya terjatuh dari lantai tiga itu mengenai saraf vitalnya, dan membuat semua saraf motoriknya jadi tidak berfungsi lagi. Saya harap keluarga pasien segera diberitahu tentang masalah ini. Dan untuk saat ini, pasien masih belum sadarkan diri karena masih dalam pengaruh obat bius," jelasnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, dokter," kata dua orang pria paruh baya itu bersamaan sembari membungkukkan badan mereka.

"S-sama-sama," jawab Sakura. Kemudian tanpa menunda waktu lagi, ia segera berjalan dengan cepat. Namun saat Sakura baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya segera memegang tangan Sakura.

"Sakura—apa ini benar-benar kau?" tanya Sasuke masih tak percaya.

"Tolong lepaskan saya," jawab Sakura tegas.

"Tidak! Tidak akan pernah. Kau tahu … aku sangat merindukanmu, Sakura." Sambil mencoba untuk memeluk tubuh Sakura. Tetapi Sakura segera menepis tangan Sasuke dan mendorong tubuhnya, hingga lelaki berambut raven itu mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat semula ia berdiri.

Setelah mendorong Sasuke, Sakura langsung berlari super cepat. Sasuke mengejarnya dari belakang. Tapi karena Sakura sudah lebih mengenal tempat ini, ia jadi bisa lolos dari kejaran Sasuke, dengan bersembunyi di ruang _rontgen_ yang ada di perbelokan koridor tersebut.

Sasuke berdiri di ujung koridor rumah sakit, ia bingung karena Sakura sudah tidak lagi terlihat. Dan di koridor ini terdapat dua belokan. "Sakura … apa kau pergi ke arah kanan? Atau kiri? Mengapa kau menghindar dariku?" gumamnya pelan. Karena tidak tahu harus menuju ke mana, Sasuke terduduk frustrasi di lantai ujung koridor.

"Bagaimana bisa ada Sasuke-_kun_ di sini? Mengapa? Aku belum sanggup untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Mengapa kau mempertemukan kami lagi," lirih Sakura pelan. "Tidak, tidak, tidak, ini belum waktunya untukku bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Aku harus bisa menghindar darinya. Tapi … bagaimana caranya aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini? Aku takut Sasuke-_kun _masih menungguku di luar sana. Arghhh ...," gerutu Sakura kesal.

Sakura melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. "Seharusnya aku sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu," desisnya.

Pintu ruang _rontgen_ itu terbuka. Sakura terkejut tapi ketika melihat seorang perawat yang memasuki ruangan itu, hatinya merasa lega.

"Dokter Sakura? Anda belum pulang?" tanya perawat itu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hmm, apa kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

Perawat itu mengernyitkan alisnya. "Membantu? Membantu apa, dokter?" sahutnya.

"A-ada seseorang yang menguntitku. Sedangkan saya harus segera pulang. Apa kau mempunyai jaket yang memiliki penutup kepala?"

Perawat itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia pun menjawab, "Maaf, dokter, saya tidak membawa jaket yang seperti itu. Tapi … teman saya memakai jaket yang memiliki penutup kepala hari ini. Jadi, apa dokter berkenan untuk menunggu sebentar di sini? Saya akan ke ruangan perawat untuk meminjam jaket itu," jawab sang perawat.

"Tentu. Oh, ya, sekalian tolong bawakan kacamata yang ada di ruang kerja saya. Kacamatanya ada di atas meja"

"Baik, dokter."

Perawat tersebut segera keluar dari ruang _rontgen_. Sepuluh menit kemudian, perawat itu kembali dengan membawa sebuah jaket dan kacamata yang diminta Sakura. "Ini … dokter," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan barang-barang itu ke tangan Sakura.

Sakura melepas jas putih yang dikenakannya, dan berganti mengenakan jaket bertudung kepala warna hijau daun itu, kemudian ia memakai sebuah kacamata dan masker wajah untuk menutupi sebagian mukanya. "Terima kasih … saya akan segera mengembalikannya nanti," kata Sakura sembari pamit untuk keluar dari ruangan _rontgen__._ Sang perawat menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura berjalan perlahan dan hati-hati, ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke yang masih menunggunya dan sedang duduk di bangku pojok koridor. Ia sangat bersyukur karena Sasuke tidak melihatnya. Berhasil melewati Sasuke, Sakura langsung menuju area parkir untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_. Sekarang masih belum waktunya," lirihnya sedih. Ia pun mengemudikan mobilnya, melaju pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja itu.

Sasuke masih duduk di bangku koridor, wajahnya terlihat lesu, hati dan jantungnya bergejolak riuh. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi mendeskripsikan apa yang dirasakannya kini. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini 'Sakura'. Wanita berambut merah muda yang memiliki iris _emerald_ yang indah. Hanya wanita itu satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan saat ini. "Sakura … mengapa kau menghindariku? Mengapa kau berlari pergi meninggalkanku? Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, tapi mengapa kau lari?" gumamnya pelan, berbicara sendiri. Hatinya benar-benar terasa hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

****TO BE CONTINUED****

**.**

**A/N: **minna … maafkan saya karena fict ini baru diupdate. sama sekali gak ada maksud untuk menelantarkannya. hanya saja, kerjaan saya di tempat kerja sangat banyak, jadi gak ada waktu buat update ini fict pas jam break. di rumah, kalo buka laptop malah nonton. atau nulis cerita yg lain, hihi. selain itu … saya juga kan bikin 3 new story for this month. 2 oneshot, judulnya; 'the true love' sama 'surprise'. dan satu lagi, mini mc yang berjudul "musim semi terindah". pada mampir baca, ya …. #promosiceritanya :D

oh, iya, saya juga sekarang lagi proses garap story multichapter baru. pastinya untuk pairing favorite—sasusaku, hhihi. tinggal tunggu publishnya saja, ya :)

pasti pada penasaran sama chapter ini, kan? karena masih banyak yang belum terungkap dan malah bersambung pas ceritanya masih gantung. hehe, biarin ah, biar kalian penasaran (ditimpuk readers). okay kalau penasaran, tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya, ya.

_a__rigatou_ minna-san untuk reviewnya :***

kritik, saran dan komentar yang ingin disampaikan? silakan di kotak review, ya :)

thankiss :*

sign,

Uchihamelia

.

**Reply Review**

**dianarndraha**: Hhe, pertanyaanmu belom terjawab d chap ini.. tunggu next chapter ya :). **sakura uchiha stivani** : Ini udah lanjut. **mii-chanchan2** : Ini udah lanjut. **EmikoRyuuzaki-cha**n : Hmm, emang sengaja dibikin slow plot ceritanya. Tapi sekarang udah skip time ya. makasih udah suka, ini sad or happy ending? Tunggu aja kelanjutannya. **BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni** : Semoga aja ya.. kapan tau? Saat mereka bertemu nanti, hehe. **kyuaiioe** : Iya, di fict ini sasukenya emg agak ooc, makasih :). **hanazono yuri** : Ini udah lanjut. **Hitsugaya55** : Iya aku juga kasian sm saku disini (Lho kan aku yg buat, haduuhhh) tungguin aja kelanjutannya ya :). **misakiken** : Hehe, ini udah lanjut. **melody-sasusaku** : Apa ya? hehe ini udah update, tungguin aja kelanjutannya**. nelsonthen52** : Ini udah lanjut. Makasih. **Nikechaann** : Makasih, ini udah lanjut. **Guest**: aku tidak akan membuat karakter sakura jadi sebodoh itu, dia hanya terlalu mencintai sasuke. **Guest**: Maaf, akunya sibuk.. lagi-lagi jadi sebulan sekali :(. **miskiyatuleviana**: Hehe, iya sbg author fict ini saya udah bikin keputusan apa yg akan sakura buat kok. **atika**: Penasaran ya? hihi... ini udah update ya. **Guest**: Boleh kok berharap begitu :) hhe, diusahakan. **Guest**: Ini udah lanjut. **JungHaBin**: tbc akan selalu ada utk cerita mc :). Iya gapapa, ini udah update. **beautifullcreature**: Ini udah lanjut. **nekonade**: Terima kasih. Iyaa emang ini alurnya terlalu slow kok, terlanjur dibuat begitu plotnya. Ini udah lanjut. **dinda**: Inilanjutannya. **sasusakusara**: udah update , terimakasih. Sebentar lagi tamat kok :). **namikaze rifqi**: : Ini udah lanjut. **Guest**: Maaf sekali, ini udah update kok.


	11. Secret

**Love or Dumb?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Uchihamelia**

**^^A SasuSaku Fanfiction^^**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OOT, Typo, etc.**

I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction

* * *

**Chapter 11: Secret**

* * *

Setelah merasa mobilnya melaju cukup jauh dari area rumah sakit, Sakura segera menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan. Ia teringat akan sesuatu. Ponsel, tas dan seluruh isinya tertinggal di sana, di ruangan kerjanya. Sial! Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, merasa kesal pada dirinya yang sering pelupa. Karena merasa yang tertinggal itu adalah barang-barang pentingnya, maka dengan penuh keterpaksaan akhirnya Sakura memutar haluan laju mobil yang sedang ia kendarai. Ya, ia memang harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk mengambil tas dan ponselnya yang tertinggal di sana.

Jaket bertudung kepala hijau daun, kacamata, dan juga masker wajah masih menempel di tubuh dan wajahnya. Ia segera turun dari mobilnya, setelah memarkirkannya di area parkir. Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, berharap Sasuke sudah berlalu pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Tentu saja Sakura tidak masuk melalui pintu depan, yang merupakan pintu utama rumah sakit. Ia lebih memilih untuk masuk menuju ruangannya, melalui pintu belakang rumah sakit, walaupun jarak dari area parkir menuju pintu belakang lumayan jauh, tapi itu sama sekali tidak menjadi masalah untuknya. Demi menghindari Sasuke, ia akan melakukan apa pun.

Tak banyak orang yang masuk melalui pintu belakang rumah sakit, jadi jalan menuju pintu belakang ini terbilang cukup sepi. Dan Sakura bernapas lega, saat ia akhirnya bisa sampai di ruang kerjanya dengan aman, tanpa bertemu Sasuke. Ia segera mengambil tas dan ponselnya yang tergeletak di laci meja kerjanya. Sekarang sudah hampir jam enam sore. Ia harus segera pulang ke rumahnya.

Masih bertengger di wajah cantiknya kacamata dan masker wajah, juga jaket bertudung kepala yang membungkus rapi tubuhnya. Sakura berjalan dan meraih kenop pintu, hendak keluar dari ruangannya. Kini kakinya telah melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Bola mata Sakura mengerling memutar ke sekeliling arah, dan ia sangat bersyukur karena tidak melihat siluet Sasuke di sini. Dengan langkah kaki cepat dan hati-hati, Sakura kembali ke area parkir, tentu ia memilih rute melalui pintu belakang rumah sakit, _lagi_.

Hari sudah petang, langit senja berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan, dan udara senja bertiup sejuk menyapa indra peraba. Sakura mempercepat langkah kakinya, wanita itu ingin segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

.

Sasuke merasa frustrasi. Ia sudah lelah mengelilingi rumah sakit yang luas untuk mencari Sakura, namun hasilnya hanya nihil karena Sakura tidak juga ditemukan di mana-mana. Karena itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel tempat ia menginap, dan akan melanjutkan pencarian menemukan Sakuranya esok hari. Wajah tampannya terlihat lelah, ia duduk di kursi pengemudi mobil, tangan kekarnya memegang setir mobil itu dengan kesal dan erat. Sasuke merasa kesal pada entah siapa. Saat mobilnya akan melaju meninggalkan parkiran, ia melihat dari kaca spion mobilnya—seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna merah muda.

Mendengus sebal. Sakura jengkel pada angin senja yang bertiup—yang membuat tudung kepala jaket yang ia kenakan terhempas dari kepalanya begitu saja. Dengan gerakan cepat, jemari tangannya langsung mengangkat kembali tudung jaket yang menggantung di leher belakangnya itu, lalu memasangkannya lagi di kepala berhelaian merah mudanya. Sakura tak tahu, jika ada seseorang dalam mobil lainnya yang melihat warna rambut merah muda miliknya. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari itu. Sama sekali tak tahu.

Setelah keluar dari area parkir rumah sakit, Sasuke langsung menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan. Begitu obsidian hitam miliknya melihat mobil berwarna putih melengang keluar dari pagar rumah sakit, ia segera mengikutinya. Satu sudut bibirnya langsung tertarik ke atas, lelaki itu menyeringai tipis, "Aku menemukanmu, Sakura," gumamnya penuh kemenangan.

.

.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening saat mobil yang dikendarai Sakura tiba-tiba saja berhenti di sebuah restoran mewah. Ada perasaan takut yang mengalir. Sasuke takut jika Sakura akan berkencan dengan seseorang di restoran ini. Sungguh, jiwanya merasa takut kehilangan dan tak rela. Namun tentu saja ia tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, tak akan membiarkannya. Karena Sakura adalah miliknya—hanya miliknya seorang. Berkali-kali Sasuke menekankan berulang-ulang kalimat itu dalam hati. Maka saat Sakura keluar dari mobilnya dan hendak memasuki restoran itu, ia juga segera melakukan hal yang serupa.

Sakura baru saja membuka pintu masuk restoran, ketika seseorang dengan suara khasnya—memanggilnya, "Sakura."

Sumber suara itu ada tepat di belakang tubuhnya, dan dengan cepat wanita berhelai merah muda itu langsung membalikkan badannya. _Emerald_nya seketika membulat, bibir merah mungilnya sedikit terbuka, saat retina matanya menangkap sosok lelaki yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang, "Sa-Sasuke-kun," ujarnya dengan suara yang tertahan dan sedikit bergetar. _Bagaimana bisa Sasuke-kun juga ada di sini_? batinnya berbisik.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke, dengan nada datar nan dingin andalannya. Raut wajah lelaki itu tampak kesal.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aneh! _Apa yang akan kau lakukan di sini_? Di sebuah restoran? Tentu saja untuk makan, atau membeli makanan, kan? Bibirnya baru akan terbuka untuk menjawab, ketika tangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Kita harus bicara!" Lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah, daripada perkataan. Dan tanpa persetujuan, tangan kekar itu segera menariknya masuk menuju sebuah meja yang berada di pojok kanan restoran ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar dari bibir Sasuke, saat keduanya baru saja menduduki sebuah kursi.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu _lagi_, bola mata beriris hijau zamrud itu menatap Sasuke tak suka. "Aku? Di sini? Tentu saja untuk membeli makanan. Kau pikir apa?" jawab Sakura sedikit ketus, ia mendengus, merasa kesal melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang masih saja bersikap protektif seperti ini padanya. Padahal Sakura sudah menganggap semua hubungan yang pernah terjadi di antara dirinya bersama Sasuke sudah berakhir.

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya pelan, lalu ia terdiam. Ada jeda hampir sebelas detik di sana, sebelum akhirnya bibirnya bertanya lagi, "Kau ... tidak ke sini untuk—berkencan, kan?" desisnya ragu, ada sekecamuk perasaan emosi yang yang ikut berbaur di situ.

Sakura menyeringai dan terkekeh pelan, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau—masih tidak berubah."

Seorang pramusaji datang menghampiri meja mereka, dengan membawa buku menu di tangannya. Sasuke menyerahkan buku menu itu pada Sakura, "Kau yang memilih menu makan malam kita." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, pertanda setuju. Kemudian tanpa melihat lagi buku menu, bibir merahnya segera menyebutkan menu makanan yang menjadi favoritnya di restoran ini, terlihat bahwa ia adalah pelanggan tetap yang sering berkunjung ke sini. Lantas, pramusaji itu berlalu pamit untuk mempersiapkan menu makanan yang sudah dipesan oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sepi. Suasana kembali hening. Melihat Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang, juga suasana keduanya yang kini tengah berada di sebuah restoran mewah, tiba-tiba Sakura merasa ironi karena teringat akan masa lalu. Ini—adalah makan malam di luar perdananya besama Sasuke. Makan malam perdananya dengan Sasuke di sebuah restoran. Hatinya merasa perih. Setelah hubungannya bersama lelaki itu yang sudah terlampau jauh, inikah kali pertama keduanya bisa makan malam berdua di luar? Menyedihkan, terasa sangat menyedihkan memang.

Tak lama pramusaji itu kembali dengan membawa makanan yang telah dipesan, lalu meletakannya dengan rapi di atas meja. Setelahnya, ia kembali pamit.

"Makanlah. Setelah ini, baru kita lanjutkan lagi pembicaraan kita." Sakura menganggukkan kepala, menyetujui apa yang Sasuke ucap, lantas keduanya memulai makan malam mereka, dalam diam. Tanpa suara yang menguar. Yang terdengar hanya denting suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

Diam-diam manik _emerald_ Sakura curi pandang pada Sasuke. Siapa yang tahu? Padahal saat ini ia tengah menahan degupan jantungnya yang kembali berdetak abnormal. Ada sesuatu di dalam rongga dadanya yang melonjak-lonjak dengan sangat cepat. Jujur. Sasuke—lelaki itu masih menjadi satu-satunya cinta di dalam hatinya. Perempuan berambut merah muda itu masih sangat mencintai lelaki berambut raven yang sedang duduk di hadapannnya kini. Ia masih sangat mencintainya. Masih. Terasa sangat bodoh memang. Namun, Sakura tak keberatan untuk menjadi bodoh, karena masih menyimpan perasaan cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha—lelaki yang jelas-jelas sudah mencampakkannya, mungkin?

Sasuke juga sama. Lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan ada rasa sakit yang menjalar, sebuah luka yang sangat dalam di dasar hati. Walau bagaimanapun ia sudah menyakiti wanita ini. Sudah mengecewakan wanita ini. Sudah membuat hati dan jiwa wanita ini terluka. Apa masih pantas ia mengharapkan cinta dari wanita yang sudah disakitinya? Apa masih pantas ia menerima cinta tulus dari wanita yang sudah dikecewakannya? Tapi ia bersungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Hanya wanita inilah—Sakura, satu-satunya wanita yang ia cinta selama ini dan untuk selamanya. Hanya Sakura.

Selesai makan, keduanya kembali saling bertatapan. "Maafkan aku," kata itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke, terdengar sangat tulus di indra pendengaran milik Sakura.

"Maaf? Untuk apa meminta maaf?" sahut Sakura pelan, ia sedang menahan sesuatu di dalam dirinya.

Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam. "Untuk semua kesalahan yang telah aku lakukan padamu. Semuanya! Saat itu ... sungguh bukan maksudku untuk tidak bertanggung jawab padamu. Hanya saja saat itu, aku masih belum siap. Maaf."

Kedua sudut bibir Sakura tertarik, ia tertawa miris mendengarnya. Meminta maaf memang mudah. Tapi memaafkan, tidak semudah meminta maaf, kan? Terlebih jika kesalahan itu benar-benar menyakiti hati. Apa semudah itu memaafkan? Jawabannya tentu tidak. Walau yang meminta maaf adalah orang yang dicintai sekalipun, tapi memaafkan tidak semudah itu. Tidak, tetap tidak! Karena semuanya butuh proses. Dan waktulah yang merupakan prosesnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura." Lagi, Sasuke mengucapkan kata maaf. Dan Sakura masih diam seribu bahasa. Kepala merah mudanya lalu tertunduk. Matanya terasa pedih dan memanas, membuat bulir-bulir likuid menguap dan bersarang di ujungnya. Dalam satu kedipan mata, likuid itu pun mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya. Ia menggigit bibir bagian dalam bawahnya cukup kuat, menahan emosi yang semakin memuncak. Poni rambutnya menutupi wajahnya. Membuat Sasuke tak tahu, jika Sakura kini tengah menangis.

Suara isakan yang tak sengaja terlepas keluar dari mulut Sakura, dan pundak Sakura yang bergetar turun naik membuat Sasuke tersadar jika perempuan yang ada di hadapannya ini sekarang sedang menangis. Oniksnya menatap kosong, bersama hatinya yang ikut terluka. Sakit, rasanya sakit sekali. Sasuke benci melihat Sakura menangis. Tidak, ia bukan membenci Sakura yang cengeng. Ia benci jika Sakura menangis, karena dirinyalah yang menjadi penyebabnya.

"Tidak semudah itu," lirih Sakura pelan, sangat pelan. Perlahan kepalanya mendongak, menampilkan raut wajah yang penuh linangan air mata. Sakura sudah tak peduli Sasuke akan menganggapnya perempuan cengeng, karena setelah enam tahun mereka tidak bertemu, ia masih saja mudah menangis. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli akan impresi yang Sasuke ciptakan untuknya. Masa bodoh!

Sasuke mengikuti intuisinya dengan menyentuh dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sentuhan tangan kekarnya masih lembut seperti biasa, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tak akan memaksa," sahutnya lembut dan bijaksana.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, jemari tangannya yang tidak digenggam Sasuke lalu menyeka buliran air mata yang mulai mengering dan meninggalkan jejak di pipi. Setelah itu, Sakura memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke yang menampilkan ekspresi penuh rasa bersalah kepadanya. "Hmm ... aku harus segera pulang sekarang, Sasuke-kun."

"Biar aku antar," jawab Sasuke cepat. Hatinya sedikit mencelos lega, saat mendengar Sakura masih memanggilnya dengan suffix _kun_. Itu berarti—mungkin Sakura masih sedikit menyimpan rasa cinta di tengah kebencian yang ia pendam padanya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah kiri dan kanan, "Tidak perlu," sahut Sakura kemudian memperjelas apa yang ia maksud.

"Kalau begitu tunggu, ada satu yang ingin aku tanyakan," ujar Sasuke dengan suaranya yang sedikit tertahan. Perempuan di hadapannya mengangguk setuju. Kemudian terlihat Sasuke yang diam-diam menghirup oksigen. "Saat itu, akhirnya ... apa yang kau lakukan dengan kandunganmu?"

_Emerald_ Sakura membulat, dadanya kembali berdegup kencang. Ia terdiam membisu selama beberapa detik dengan keningnya yang berkerut, membuktikan bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras. Lalu ..., "Aku menggugurkannya," ucap Sakura seraya berdiri dari kursi, kemudian ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang langsung terdiam membeku, begitu mendengar perkataan Sakura.

Seperti mendapat sambaran petir di siang hari. Mata hitam sekelam malam itu tampak sangat terkejut. Rahangnya mengeras, badannya terasa kaku semua, membuatnya sangat sulit untuk bergerak. _Aku menggugurkannya._ Perkataan itu seperti terdengar lagi di gendang telinganya. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa lebih terluka lagi daripada tadi. Kenapa?

Bukankah kenyataan ini—yang dulu sangat kau inginkan, Sasuke? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang—karena keinginanmu akhirnya terpenuhi, Sasuke? Kenapa sekarang kau malah bersedih? Kenapa kau merasa kehilangan? Semuanya sudah terlambat, Sasuke.

Mengemudikan mobilnya secepat mungkin sambil menangis dan terisak, Sakura melakukannya. "Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku," lirihnya dalam. Ada rasa bersalah yang menghampiri. Ada rasa kasihan yang menyapa. Dan ada rasa perih di dalam hati. Namun, ia harus melakukan ini.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut, tapi suhu dinginnya seakan menembus masuk ke dalam dinding hotel kokoh tempat Sasuke tinggal sementara waktu di perbatasan. Badan tegapnya terbaring di atas kasur empuk. Namun mata hitam sekelam malam itu, masih enggan untuk memejam.

_Aku menggugurkanny._

_Aku menggugurkannya._

_Aku menggugurkannya._

_Aku menggugurkannya._

_Aku menggugurkannya._

Kata-kata itu terus saja berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Seperti sebuah kaset rusak yang hanya mampu mengeluarkan satu suara. Berisik!

Sasuke tahu, Sakura kini adalah seorang dokter. Menjadi seorang dokter adalah impian Sakura. Sasuke sangat tahu itu. Namun mengingat kembali keadaan terakhir sebelum Sakura pergi meninggalkan Konohagakure, saat-saat di mana keduanya bertengkar hebat mengenai impian dan masa depan, dan tentang kehamilan Sakura, masih teringat jelas di otak Sasuke, betapa bersikukuhnya Sakura saat itu untuk mempertahankan kandungannya.

Kala itu ... Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, dan berfokus saja berkuliah untuk mengejar impiannya menjadi seorang dokter. Namun Sakura menolak keras, perempuan itu lebih memilih untuk mempertahankan kandungannya dan membuang jauh impiannya. Dan saat itu, Sakura juga meminta Sasuke untuk menikahinya. Sakura memilih untuk menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga muda. Namun Sasuke menolak, tak menyanggupi untuk menikahi wanitanya. Ia memang pengecut.

Sasuke sadar. Melihat kenyataannya, Sakura sekarang adalah seorang dokter. Jadi, pernyataan Sakura yang mengatakan jika dirinya telah menggugurkan kandungannya memang bisa saja masuk akal. Tidak mungkin, kan, Sakura mengikuti kuliah kedokteran dengan perutnya yang membuncit.

Namun yang membuat Sasuke berasumsi lain adalah—untuk apa Sakura harus pergi meninggalkan Konohagakure, jika akhirnya ia hanya mengikuti saran dari Sasuke? Ini sangat tidak logis. Tidak masuk akal. Jika Sakura memilih untuk menggapai cita-citanya menjadi dokter dan menggugurkan kandungannya, ia bisa saja melakukan semuanya di Konohagakure, kan? Tanpa perlu repot pergi jauh meninggalkan keluarga, sahabat, dan kampung halaman, dengan tinggal menyendiri di perbatasan.

Satu sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas. Ia menyadari, pasti ada suatu rahasia besar yang disembunyikan oleh Sakura di sini. Ia meyakini itu dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

.

.

Ketika sudah memasuki jam istirahat, Sasuke segera mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja. Ia harus segera meminta penjelasan yang sebenarnya terjadi pada perempuan bermata _emerald_ itu. Semua spekulasi yang semalam mengusik ketenangan pikirannya benar-benar harus ditanyakan kejelasannya pada Sakura. Harus, tanpa bisa ditunda-tunda lagi.

Mungkin dewi _fortuna_ sedang berpihak pada Sasuke kali ini. Berkat warna rambut merah muda sebahu Sakura yang mencolok terurai dengan rapi, meliuk-liuk mengikuti ke mana arah kepalanya berputar. Jadi, membuat Sasuke dapat dengan mudah menemukannya. Terlihat Sakura kini sedang memegang berkas-berkas dokumen di tangannya, ia tengah berjalan dengan langkah kaki santai. Sasuke mengikutinya diam-diam dari belakang.

Tangan Sakura lalu meraih kenop pintu yang bertuliskan namanya, kemudian perempuan itu segera masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Sasuke menyeringai tipis melihatnya, ia yakin ini adalah ruang kerja Sakura di sini. Karena melihat nama Sakura yang terukir di depan pintu masuk ruangan tersebut. Setelah terdiam menatap pintu itu selama beberapa detik, jari-jari tangan Sasuke lalu mengetuk pintu itu. Tak lama, terdengar sahutan dari dalam ruangan yang mempersilakannya masuk.

Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat. Ia terkejut, bagaimana bisa Sasuke ada di sini? Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu jalan menuju ruang kerjanya? Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia telah bertindak lengah hari ini. Seharusnya ia menyembunyikan rambut merah mudanya. Ia yang salah dalam situasi ini. Ia ceroboh, hingga membuat Sasuke tahu letak ruangan kerjanya. "Ini ruangan khusus kerja dokter," kata Sakura memberitahu.

Tanpa diminta, Sasuke langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di hadapan meja Sakura. "Aku tahu. Hanya—ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, dan ingin aku pastikan kebenarannya padamu," ujarnya tegas. Matanya menatap mata Sakura serius.

"Jangan di sini. Ini tempat kerja." Sakura menyahuti dengan tegas pula. Manik _Emerald_nya seolah tak ingin kalah, memandang serius _onyx _milik Sasuke.

Tak acuh, Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya ke atas, "Tapi ini lebih penting. Dan ... aku tak menerima penolakan."

Sebuah kekehan meluncur dari bibir mungil Sakura, "Kau masih saja tidak berubah, ya. Dan ... aku sangat berhak untuk menolak di sini," jawabnya sembari tersenyum mengejek. Benar-benar tak ingin terlihat kalah dan lemah di hadapan Sasuke.

Lagi, Sasuke kembali menyeringai mendengarnya. "Aku tak peduli! Dengar, Sakura. Aku tahu kau berbohong padaku kemarin. Kau bilang kau menggugurkan kandunganmu, tapi itu tidak masuk akal. Kau—tak akan bisa membohongiku. Pasti kau—"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Memang itu yang sesungguhnya terjadi," Sakura menginterupsi ucapan Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Oh, ya? Lalu kaupikir aku percaya? Kau pikir aku bodoh?" Satu alis Sasuke tertarik, menukik tajam ke atas, dengan matanya yang sama tajam memandang.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Sakura sedikit tergagap.

Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan, pandangan matanya sedikit meneduh. "Aku tahu, Sakura, aku ingat semuanya. Pertemuan terakhir kita dulu ... diakhiri dengan pembahasan mengenai kandunganmu. Saat itu, kau bersikukuh untuk tetap mempertahankannya. Mustahil jika sekarang kau tinggal di perbatasan sini, malah menggugurkannya, kan?"

Pernyataan dan pertanyaan Sasuke menohoknya. Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada berkas dokumen di atas meja. Tangannya meraih dan menyusun berkas-berkas itu. Ia tampak mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menyibukkan diri sendiri.

"Jawab aku, Sakura." Suara tegas Sasuke kembali menggema di dalam ruangan.

"Eh? Apa?" ujar Sakura. Aktivitasnya masih sibuk terfokus pada dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di atas meja.

"Tatap aku!"

Sakura meneguk air liurnya. Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat menusuk gendang telinganya. Terdengar lebih serius dari saat awal ia memasuki ruangan. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak berbohong, Sasuke-kun. Waktu itu ... aku keguguran. Aku kehilangan calon bayiku saat ia masih di dalam rahim. Lihat! Aku sekarang seorang dokter, itu berarti aku tidak memiliki bayi."

Sasuke terdiam beberapa detik. Otaknya mencoba menganalisa apa yang baru Sakura ucapkan. "Kau ... keguguran? Saat di restoran kau bilang, kau menggugurkannya! Keguguran dan menggugurkan itu berbeda, Sakura," ucap Sasuke telak.

Dengan susah payah Sakura kembali meneguk salivanya. "I-itu ... itu aku hanya salah bicara. Tetapi maknanya sama—"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, dan ia menginterupsi perkataan Sakura lagi. "Kau gugup. Itu artinya kau berbohong."

"A-aku tidak gugup."

"Menyerahlah, Sakura. Atau aku yang akan mencari tahu sendiri kebenarannya!" Sasuke berucap serius, dan tatapan matanya menajam, suaranya juga terdengar sangat menikam. Membuat Sakura sedikit ketakutan, dan dadanya berdebar-debar dengan sangat cepat. Sakura sangat tahu, seorang Sasuke Uchiha, tidak pernah main-main. Dan bila Sasuke yang mengetahui sendiri kebenarannya, bisa jadi keadaannya malah menjadi lebih pelik.

Baru saja Sakura akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. Tiba-tiba terdengar lantunan lagu yang berdering dari sebuah ponsel. Sasuke mendengus, ia menatap layar ponsel yang baru dikeluarkan dari saku jasnya, kedua alisnya bertautan. "Tunggu sebentar. Kita bicara lagi nanti," sahutnya sambil berdiri, lalu berlalu keluar dari ruangan kerja Sakura.

.

"Ada apa, Karin?"

"Untuk apa menelpon?"

"Hn."

"Katakan. Apa kau sudah membuat keputusan _final_ untuk pertunangan kita?"

"Jadi?"

.

Diam-diam Sakura menguping pembicaraan Sasuke yang sedang menerima panggilan telepon tepat di luar pintu ruangannya. Ia mendengarkan semua yang Sasuke ucapkan. Dan Sakura tersenyum miris karenanya. "Bagaimana bisa ... kau ingin tahu kebenarannya, sementara kau sendiri masih bertunangan dengannya hingga saat ini, Sasuke-kun?" Dada Sakura terasa sesak, kenapa perasaannya masih sakit ketika ia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sasuke masih bertunangan hingga sekarang? Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya perasaannya pada Sasuke sudah lama mati?

Sakura membuka pintu ruangannya, ia melihat Sasuke yang baru menyimpan lagi ponselnya ke dalam saku. "Jam istirahatku sudah selesai. Aku harus mengecek kondisi para pasien ke ruangan. Kita bicarakan masalah ini lagi nanti, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya, kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya bingung.

.

.

Saat jam pulang, Sasuke tak dapat menemukan Sakura di rumah sakit. Esoknya—ia juga tak bisa menemukan Sakura di rumah sakit, baik di ruangan kerjanya, maupun saat jam istirahat ataupun jam pulang. Dan ini sudah memasuki hari ketiga semenjak obrolan penting mereka akhirnya harus tertunda untuk sementara. Hal ini membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal. Ia harus segera mengetahui tentang kebenaran ini secepatnya. Harus! Karena Sasuke yakin, pasti ada rahasia besar yang disembunyikan oleh Sakura.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya menuju supermarket, ada beberapa keperluan yang harus ia beli. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mencari Sakura ke rumah sakit sepulang kerja hari ini. Ia akan melanjutkan pencarian untuk bertemu Sakura besok.

Mobil-mobil yang sudah terparkir di area parkir supermarket cukup ramai, bahkan membuat Sasuke sedikit kesulitan untuk mencari lahan kosong. Beruntunglah, akhirnya ia berhasil juga menemukan lahan kosong untuk tempat parkir mobilnya. Kaki besarnya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan parkiran, menuju pintu masuk supermarket.

"Aww ..." Suara ringisan anak kecil, membuat Sasuke menyadari jika dirinya baru saja menabrak seorang anak kecil. Ia lalu berjongkok, menyamai tingginya agar sejajar dengan anak kecil tersebut.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sedikit ramah.

Gadis kecil itu menatap Sasuke tajam, bibir mungilnya lalu mendecih pelan. "Tanganku biru karena mengenai dinding kaca. Itu artinya aku tidak baik-baik saja," jawab anak kecil itu ketus, sembari memegangi lengannya yang kelihatan mulai membiru tersebut.

Mendengar jawaban anak kecil ini, membuat Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Sikap gadis kecil di hadapannya ini, mengingatkan ia akan sikapnya saat dirinya masih kecil dulu. Ia selalu bersikap dingin dan menyebalkan pada banyak orang. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku minta maaf. Siapa namamu, nak?"

Gadis kecil berkacamata dan berambut hitam sebahu itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mama bilang, untuk jangan pernah memberitahukan namaku pada orang asing yang tidak aku kenal."

Jawaban gadis kecil itu, membuat Sasuke tersenyum simpul. _Gadis kecil yang pintar_, gumamnya di dalam hati.

"Sarada ... kau di mana? Sarada? Sarada ...," panggil seorang wanita setengah berteriak.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil-panggil, gadis kecil itu segera menyahutinya. "Aku di depan pintu masuk, mama," seru gadis kecil itu setengah berteriak juga.

Sakura—wanita yang memanggil nama Sarada itu mempercepat langkah kakinya. _Emerald_nya seketika mengerjap kaget, ketika melihat gadis kecilnya tengah berdiri berhadapan bersama seorang lelaki dewasa yang adalah Sasuke. Mengenyahkan belanjaan yang memenuhi kedua tangannya, secara spontan Sakura langsung menarik tangan Sarada, supaya menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke juga langsung berdiri karena terkejut. _Emerald_ dan _onyx_ itu saling bersirobok dan melempar tatapan terkejutnya. Keduanya juga tampak kaku.

"Jangan menariknya seperti itu, tangannya terluka," ujar Sasuke kemudian, sedikit menggerutu. "dan—tadi kau memanggilnya, Sarada? Apa dia anakku?" lanjutnya lagi, pelan. Sasuke mengucapkan kata; _Apa dia anakku?_ dengan sangat pelan. Karena ia takut, gadis kecil itu akan mendengarnya.

Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan kegugupan dan ketakutannya, ia memegang pergelangan tangan Sarada semakin erat, dengan tangannya yang bergetar cukup hebat pula. "Jangan terlalu erat memegang tanganku, ma," keluh Sarada dengan bibirnya yang spontan mengerucut ke depan.

Melepaskan pegangan erat tangannya, kemudian Sakura memberikan kunci mobil pada gadis kecilnya, seraya berkata, "Tunggu saja mama di mobil ya, sayang. Sebentar lagi mama juga pasti akan menyusul, kok."

Sarada mengangguk mengerti, jemari mungilnya lalu menerima kunci mobil tersebut. Sebelum melangkah pergi, gadis kecil itu melirik Sasuke. Ia menatap sekilas lelaki dewasa tampan, yang sepertinya mengenal mamanya ini. Bibir mungilnya lalu melengkung ke bawah, membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia memberikan senyuman manis itu pada Sasuke. "Kau tampan, paman," lirihnya pelan dan malu-malu. Selanjutnya, Sarada melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju mobil yang diparkir tak jauh dari pintu masuk supermarket ini.

Sasuke menatap punggung mungil Sarada yang berjalan menjauh itu penuh haru. Kemudian tatapannya kembali mengarah pada Sakura. "Kau berutang banyak penjelasan padaku, Sakura," kata Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik yang penuh interogasi.

Sakura mendecakkan lidahnya pelan, lalu ia memberikan sebuah kartu nama yang diambil dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Lantas ia mengambil kembali barang-barang belanjaannya yang tadi sempat ia hempaskan ke lantai. "Kita bertemu di restoran kemarin, jam tujuh malam ini. Kau bisa menghubungi nomorku yang ada di kartu nama itu, jika aku tidak datang."

"Tunggu. Apa Sarada adalah anakku?" tanya Sasuke sembari memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura yang hendak melangkah pergi itu.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya di sana, nanti." Selanjutnya, Sakura benar-benar berlalu pergi.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh darinya. Punggung yang berusaha untuk terlihat kuat dan tegar, tapi di saat bersamaan punggung itu juga terlihat lemah dan penuh beban. Menyedihkan!

Hatinya merasa getir. Ia memahami perasaan yang tengah dirasakan Sakura sekarang. Ia tahu, apa yang membuat Sakura menjadi terlihat sangat ketakutan saat ini. Ia sangat tahu, apa penyebabnya. "Maaf. Tapi aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi, Sakura." Dan sekarang Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh, bertekad untuk tak akan pernah menyakiti Sakuranya lagi, apa pun situasi dan kondisinya. Ia menekankan tekad itu kuat-kuat di dasar hati, dengan miliaran gembok yang memagari dan mengucap janji untuk tak akan pernah mengingkari.

_So sorry, for all i've done to you. My mistake is so big, I know. But you must believe one thing, I really love you, Sakura._

.

.

****TO BE CONTINUED****

**.**

**A/N:** Hahaha … fict ini tertunda selama hampir empat bulan lebih. Tadinya, aku gak bakal update dulu fict ini sampe aku selesai sidang skripsi. Tapi karena banyak yang nagih minta update, jadi aku meluangkan waktu tiga hari ini buat nyicil nulis sedikit demi sedikit. Sebenernya di chapter ini aku pengen kasih _words_ yang lebih panjang, biar reader semuanya puas (karena kelamaan nunggu update). Cuma kalo lebih panjang, pasti akan membutuhkan waktu semakin lama lagi buat update. Jadi, _story only _3969_ words_.

Oh, iya, ada yang aku edit. Di chapter dua dan empat, perubahannya juga cukup signifikan. Tadinya, aku juga bakal ilangin seluruh adegan lemon di chapter tersebut. Cuma aku kasian pada readers yang udah ikutin cerita ini dari awal. Akhirnya adegan lemonnya tetap ada, walau jadi berubah. Entah kenapa aku ngerasa gak pede aja, sih, nulis lemon. Mungkin untuk ke depannya aku juga gak akan nulis lemon lagi.

Fict ini diperkirakan akan tamat di chapter 13an. Berarti tinggal sebentar lagi, ya :'))) Masih pada penasarankah dengan cerita fict ini? Ikutin terus ya ceritanya xDDD

Sepertinya aku sudah kebanyakan ngomong. Jadi, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review :*** (review kalian penyemangatku).

Saya minta kritik, saran, dan review dari reader semuanya, ya, untuk chapter ini.

Thankiss :*

Sign,

Uchihamelia

.

**Reply Review**

**beautifullcreature** : Haha, iya ini udah lanjut. **Bluesweetpink** : Haha, semoga bisa. **dianarndraha** : Iya bertemu cuma masih selisihan :( ini udah update. **melody-sasusaku** : Penasaran? Ikutin terus ya. Udah update. **Hitsugaya55** : Hhe, wokeehh. **ayuniejung** : Yupp. Sakura emang punya anak Sarada, tapi gatau anak Sasuke atau bukan. Eh? #plak **EmikoRyuuzaki-chan** : Belum setara,kah? kasian dong nanti abang Sasunya; dia chara fav ku soalnya. Sarada terlahir, tapi gatau anak siapa, haha. Udah update. **Nikechaann** : Belum siap ketemu Sasu. Iya, dia punya Sara tapi entah anak sapa #plak. Udah lanjut. **krystaljung13** : Karin keras kepala. Bila mereka berjodoh disini, pasti balikan, kok, hoho. **JungHa-'ySasu** : Hahah, tbc akan selalu ada untuk mc. Udah lanjut. Hooh, aku juga takut ini jamuran. Makasih. **sakura uchiha stivani** : Hhahay, udah lanjut ya. **rosmiyati344** : Detected. Sarada muncul disini :D **ChanbaekSaranghaeHeni** : Anaknya bang Sasu gatau masih hidup atau ngga #plak **lovesasu** : Terimakasih. **Guest** : Hehe, di usahakan ya :) **hima-chan** : Okehh. Tamatnya sebentar lagi kok. **Guest** : Hhe, oke. **misakiken** : Nggak kok -_-] Hhe, udah lanjut. **Guest** : Sudah. **SasuCakes** : Wah, ikutin terus ya. Ini next chap nya. **emma edward** : Hoho. Semoga saja happy ending ya. Makasih. **parkyubi** : Udah lanjut. Cupcup, jangan nangis ya. **AAAlovers** : Haha, —tapi disini Saku punya Sara yang belum tau anak siapa. —Mereka udah ketemu, Cuma belom akur. —Nggak tau. —Masih rahasia. —Sarada. —Ini updatenya :) **Cherry-Hime21** : Ini next chap nya. **teeeneji** : WOW. TAKUT. Hhaha, saya usahakan ya #senyummanis Hmm, gatau deh, sip. **Jamurlumutan** : Pertahanin gak ya? Oke, ini lanjutannya. **foxsnamikaze** : Ini udah lanjut. **OrenjiHokage595** : Ini lanjutannya. **ony** : Makasih. **HinataMatsumoto** : Hhi sabar, ini lanjutannya ya :)


End file.
